Twilight
by Ingma
Summary: Poco mas de 10 años han pasado desde mi nacimiento y a excepción de algunos desafortunados encuentros, he estado sola , es lo mejor para mi y los demás, siempre atascada en el medio, sin ser una cosa o la otra, demasiado humada para estar entre vampiros
1. Chapter 1

**No esta demás decir que Twilight y ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos y cada uno de ellos son propiedad exclusiva de Stephenie Myer**

**Por favor revisen y digamen lo que piensan sin miedo, es la primera vez que escribo algo asi que acepto todas la cristicas que me puedan ayudar a mejorar**

**Gracias**

Crepúsculo, el final de otro día, la hora mas segura según he escuchado, pero para mi es solo un recordatorio constante de la aberración que soy, del monstruo que hay en mi, un fenómeno, si -eso es exactamente lo que soy, no debería existir.

Poco mas de 10 años han pasado desde mi nacimiento y a excepción de algunos desafortunados encuentros, he estado sola , es lo mejor para mi y los demás, siempre atascada en el medio, sin ser una cosa o la otra, demasiado humada para estar entre vampiros, demasiado vampiro para estar entre humanos.

Desde el principio supe que tenia dos opciones, aceptar lo que era con todas sus consecuencias o negar mi naturaleza y separarme del resto. Abrace la soledad pensando proteger al mundo de lo que soy, mas tarde comprendí que yo también necesitaba protección.

Durante todos estos años he estado segura de mi decisión, hasta ahora.

Mientras las sombras comienza a tomar todo a mi alrededor, dejándome poco a poco sumergida en la penumbra, no dejo de pensar en lo que he perdido y lo que desearía tener, empezando con mi madre, quien me amo hasta el ultimo latido de su corazón, si – me amo, a pesar de todo me amo, desearía tenerla conmigo, desearía no haber hecho lo que hice, al menos quisiera que mi único recuerdo de su rostro no estuviera manchado por el dolor, pero no hay manera de regresar el tiempo y no me queda mas que vivir con ello.

Desearía no estar sola, desearía dejar de vagar, nunca yendo a un lugar en particular, sino mas bien huyendo de otro, tengo bastante claro que no puedo estar entre vampiros- a menos que desee morir, resulta tentador, la solución de mis problemas, pero cuando pienso en el sacrificio de mi madre, como puedo pagarle así después de que dio su vida a cambio de la mía.

Tampoco se si soy lo suficiente fuerte para estar entre humanos, quisiera pensar que si, pero la duda me mata y no puedo tomar la decisión sin estar segura, que pasa si no lo logro, si la tentación me gana, no podría vivir con eso, ya he tomado una vida, no quiero tomar otra.


	2. Planes

Mi mente ha caminado el mismo sendero durante meses, siempre hacia el mismo destino, la misma interrogante ¿Seré capaz de hacerlo, tendré la fuerza necesaria?

No soy tan tonta como para pensar que será fácil, pero después de mucho pensar he tomado la decisión de seguir adelante y vivir entre humanos, la soledad es insoportable y aunque que se que debo guardar la distancia el solo hecho de verme rodea de algo mas que vegetación me hace feliz, me pregunto cuanto le costara a ellos mi felicidad.

Será difícil, solo pensar en el delicioso aroma que me envolverá una vez que este entre ellos hace que mi cuerpo se tense, mi corazón lata desbocado, mi boca nade en veneno y mi garganta explote en llamas. Me estremezco, si esta es mi reacción ante el eco de un recuerdo y la anticipación del encuentro, bueno, ni siquiera quiero pensar en mi reacción una vez allí. Estoy bastante segura de que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para escapar antes de hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida, o cuando menos eso pienso.

Aun así, hay cosas que debo resolver primero, durante todos estos meses he estado observando a los humanos y sus hábitos, si quiero pasar por uno de ellos es bueno saber como funciona su mundo, y una cosa es segura necesito dinero.

No es que sea algo de suma importancia para mi, pero si deseo estar entre ellos hay ciertas cosas que debo tener, entre ella una casa, un auto y dado que mi apariencia es de una chica de 17, educación.

No necesito una casa, me gusta vivir en el bosque, pero creo que la gente reaccionara mal ante la chica nueva que viveen la cueva; por otro lado esta el auto, otra cosa que no necesito, pero para pasar desapercibida lo mejor es no ir corriendo de un lado a otro, eso podría levantar sospechas por ultimo la educación, la cual a decir verdad me tiene algo interesada, a pesar de que se que en poco tiempo posiblemente sabre mas que mis profesores

Pero todo esto me hace volver al problema principal, dinero- de donde obtengo, he estado dándole vueltas a la idea de robar un banco, no es que represente un gran reto para mi, pero aun así no lo siento correcto, de todas maneras de no he desechado la idea del todo por que realmente ¿Qué mas podría hacer? Conseguir un empleo? Si claro! Como si alguien fuera darle trabajo a una chica de 17 que no sabe hacer nada que no involucre desangrar a todos los clientes! Por otro lado necesito papeles, no tengo una identidad, tengo un nombre por supuesto, mi madre me lo dio con su ultimo aliento, Isabella- sin darme cuenta un torrente de lagrimas empiezan a deslizarse por mi rostro, pensar en mi madre me pone así, un sin fin de sentimiento empiezan a embargarme, elodio a lo que soy y lo que hice, la tristeza, la culpa, el remordimiento.

Me tomo unos momentospara recobrar la compostura, inhalo y exhalo profundamente para tratar de calmarme, tengo demasiado en que pensar para perder la cordura en este momento.

Tengo un contacto que puede resolver mis problemas con los documentos, bueno si realmente se le puede llamar contacto a un nombre y una dirección, no conozco al hombre pero he escucha de el en uno de mis tantos desafortunados encuentros, pero esto me devuelve nuevamente a mi problema numero uno- dinero- estoy segura de que esto costara bastante.

Cada vez estoy mas segura de que debo asaltar no solo uno, sino dos bancos, me río ante el pensamiento y la ironía del asunto, por que realmente parece que no tengo muchas opciones.


	3. Forks

**Por aquello de las dudas nuevamente les recuerdo que Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la señora Sthephenie Myers**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído mi historia y a aquellos que me han hecho saber su opinión.**

**Kahia-chan, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, eres una gran amiga**

En la península de Olympic, al noroeste de la ciudad de Washington, existe un pueblo llamado Forks, ahí es donde finalmente decidí dirigirme, su cielo esta siempre nublado y según tengo entendido, llueve unos 362 días al año.

¡Genial! Detesto la lluvia, pero es el precio que debo pagar para lograr lo que quiero, si mi deseo es pasar lo mas desapercibida posible, lo mejor es que no ande por ahí como una chispita ambulante o mas bien un bombillo, dada mi situación, no brillo de la misma manera que lo hace cualquier vampiro a la luz del sol, nada de diminutos y hermosos diamantes resplandecientes, en realidad, parezco mas fluorescente. En fin, por más que deteste la lluvia este pequeño pueblo tiene sus ventajas.

Después de haber obtenido el dinero necesario, acto que no merece ser recordado- no solo por ser incorrecto, sino también por que no hay mucho que recordar, entre y salí del lugar tan rápido que la alarma empezó a sonar cuando ya me encontraba a una buena distancia, me dispuse a poner mi plan en marcha.

Me dirigí tan pronto como fue posible a la oficina de la persona que se encargaría de mis papeles, el Sr. J. Jenks, me sorprendió muchísimo lo sencillo que fue no matarlo, fue muy doloroso, no lo puedo negar, como si pusiera un hierro ardiente en mi garganta y mi cuerpo reacciono de la forma esperada ante tan apetitoso aroma, contuve la respiración todo lo que me fue posible, por que desgraciadamente yo si necesito respirar de vez en cuanto, pero fue lo suficiente para mantenerme serena.

A J, a pesar de unos cuando comentarios sobre mi belleza, no le sorprendió mi presencia, lo que significa que esta bastante acostumbrado a trabajar con los de mi clase, hasta que nos saludamos con un ligero apretón de manos, su rostro- por una pequeña fracción de segundo- se mostró ligeramente contrariado, supongo que espera de mi un tacto mas frío en lugar de una temperatura tan alta que debería de estar en mi lecho de muerte.

Una vez con mis papeles listos y el dinero mal habido me dispuse a comprar algo de ropa, un auto y una casa. El auto no es nada del otro mundo, un Chevrolet del 53, creo que el trasto ni siquiera logra superar los 80km/h, estuve bastante tentada en comprar un pequeño auto deportivo- capaz de llevarme a donde quisiera casi tan rápido como si estuviera corriendo- pero en un pueblo tan pequeño un auto de ese tipo definitivamente llamaría la atención, ya solo mi apariencia va causar una conmoción en el lugar como para agregar algo mas en mi que la gente deba mirar.

Mi casa esta a las afueras de la cuidad, lo preferí así para darme un poco de privacidad y un pequeño descanso de la tentación y el dolor que viene con ella, no esta de mas mencionar el rápido acceso al bosque para cuando necesite alimentarme, proceso la comida humana también como lo hacen ellos, pero es la cosas mas asquerosa que puede haber en el mundo y aunque la sangre de los animales no es nada buena comparado con el apetitoso aroma de la sangre humana, es mil veces mejor que la basura a la que ellos se atreven a llamar comida.

Es una casa pequeña, no necesito mucho espacio, solo tiene una habitación, la cual es mas que suficiente dado que no espero tener compañía, parte de la casa es espacio muerto- dado que no necesito usar la cocina y mucho menos el baño, claro a excepción de la ducha- nada como un buen baño después de cazar- la sala es pequeña y acogedora, le pedí al agente de bienes raíces que se encargara de amueblar y decorar, nunca he tenido una casa, así que no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo.

Con todas mi cosas listas y ya matriculada en instituto, no me queda mas que esperar a que pase el fin semana para encarar mi ultima prueba, una clase llena de niños que desafortunadamente van a oler demasiado bien para su propia seguridad.


	4. Chapter 4

Son ya las siete y treinta de la mañana y me encuentro en camino al instituto, las clases no comienzan hasta las ocho pero tengo dos razones para salir tan temprano, la primera, bueno debo considerar el estado y la poca velocidad de mi vehículo y la segunda es que tengo que recoger mi horario.

Luego de unos largos quince minutos de recorrer la carretera (los cuales pudieron ser menos en otras condiciones) llegue al instituto, no era muy difícil de encontrar, aunque en apariencia no era lo que se espera de una centro educativo, como todo lo demás en este pequeño pueblo estaba a orillas de la carretera.

Parquee mi auto en el primer lugar que encontré, antes de salir tome una fuerte bocanada de aire por aquello de las dudas y me baje del auto; no muchos habían llegado, aun era muy temprano, note que los demás vehículos no estaban en mejor situación que el mío, lo que me hizo pensar que había tomado la decisión correcta al optar por algo no tan llamativo, o cuando menos eso estaba pensando hasta que vi dos autos parqueados a unos tres espacios del mío, uno era un brillante y flamante Volvo y el otro un BMW de un rojo intenso, no sabía mucho de autos pero si lo suficiente para saber que no eran cualquier cosa, todo lo que pude pensar después de eso fue- de haberlo sabido!!!!

Camine tan rápido como cualquier humano común puede hacerlo hacia a la oficina principal, tratando de ignorar no solo las miradas de todos que como era de suponer estaban fijas en mí, sino también la hermosa sinfonía del latir de todos esos corazones haciendo circular la sangre a través de sus cuerpos.

Entre a la oficina, era una habitación bastante pequeña, divida en dos por un alargado mostrador, de un lado una salita de espera con unas cuantas sillas y plantas, del otro tres escritorios bastante desordenados, en uno de ellos había una mujer, de tal vez unos treinta y tantos, pelirroja, con anteojos y muy mal vestida, al escucharme entrar alzo la vista del sin fin de documentos que tenía en su escritorio. Su ojos se abrieron ampliamente, me examino de arriba hacia abajo, su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza. Mmmm, curiosa reacción, considerando que ambas somos mujeres.

— Umm, ahhh ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Si, soy Isabella Swan, es mi primer día aquí —le informé, la mujer recobro la razón y empezó a revolver sus papeles.

—Por supuesto —dijo – Isabella Swan- y continuo revolcando, a cobo de unos treinta segundos se dirigió a mi nuevamente.— aquí tengo el horario de tus clases y un plano de la escuela.

—Gracias— tome el mapa y le di una mirada, no necesitaba más que eso, y lo guarde en mi mochila, para cuando salí de la oficina ya casi todos los estudiante estaban ahí, ya que me estaba yendo tan bien decidí forzar mi suerte y tomar una bocana de aire, de todas maneras ya la necesitaba, había agotado el aire que me quedaba en la breve conversación con la secretaria.

Me prepare para la obvia reacción, prácticamente me clave al suelo y respire, Por Dios!!!!! Mi garganta estallo en llamas como nunca antes lo había hecho en mi vida, tantas esencias y posibles sabores, no había manera de haberme preparado para esto, tomo de todo mi esfuerzo y fuerza de voluntad no irme en contra de alguno de esos chicos, demasiado tentador, creo que lo que sentí podía ser fácilmente comparado con dejar a un niño pequeño solo en una heladería durante toda la noche.

Apreté mi mandíbula y camine hacia el edificio numero tres para recibir mi primera clase, literatura, pase tratando de no prestar atención a quienes estaban alrededor mío, sabía que todos me miraban y hablaban de mi, pero estaba demasiada concentrada en no matar a alguno de ellos como para prestar atención, todo lo que quería era llegar a mi clase lo antes posible y estar rodeada de una menor cantidad de personas.

Como si tuviera tanta suerte! Apenas había dado uno cuantos pasos cuando cuando un chico se armo de todo el valor que le fue posible y se acerco, Demonios! Porque ahora!.

—Hola, eres la chica nueva, Isabella verdad? — qué clase de pregunta es esa? Acaso es idiota o qué? Bueno supongo que es la mejor manera de comenzar una conversación, pero definitivamente este no es el mejor momento.

—Mi nombre es Mike Newton— dijo, mientras extendía su mano en señal de saludo, por supuesto no la tome, al cabo de unos momentos la dejo caer un poco avergonzado.

—Solo Bella— me arregle para contestarle, aunque no había inhalado su aroma, al abrir la boca para contestar, su esencia se coló en mi garganta, rayos!! Este chico huele bien.

—Es un gusto conocerte Bella, cuál es tu próxima clase? Te puedo mostrar el camino—mientras decía esto pude notar que desde que se presento no había hecho más que mirar mi busto, supongo que la blusa que llevaba dejaba mucho piel descubierta, pero aun así eso no le daba derecho y en ese momento la ira pudo más que el deseo de sangre.

—Muchas gracias pero puedo encontrar el camino yo sola— dije, con un tono de voz un poco más siniestro de lo planeado— y además preferiría que la próxima vez que te dirijas a mi me mires a los ojos y no mi busto.

Ups! Para que lo dije, su temperatura empezó a aumentar y pude ver como el color iba subiendo a su rostro, lo que me faltaba, ya no solo olía demasiado bien, sino que también se veía apetitoso; cerré mis ojos ( como si de verdad sirviera de algo) y me fui de allí antes de que la escena se volviera demasiado agradable para soportarla.

Todo era nuevo para mí, así que la mañana paso rápidamente, todas mis asignaturas me gustaron, pero descubrí que mi preferida de ahora en adelante seria literatura, quede enganchada de la belleza de las historias de Shakespeare y de la maravillosa prosa Austen, creo que tendré que darme una vuelta por alguna librería uno de estos días.

Así como descubrí mi nueva pasión por la lectura, me di cuenta que conforme pasaban las horas me era más fácil controlarme y me encontraba casa vez mas acostumbrada al acompasado sonido de los corazones, aun no me atrevida a respirar como es debido, pero estaba bastante satisfecha con el autocontrol que hasta ahora había demostrado, después del pequeño incidente con el chico Newton nadie más me había molestado, parecían demasiado intimidados conmigo como para acercase, el único que lo había intentado fue Mike y mira como le fue. Quería saber que decían de mi, pero sabía que aunque ahora parecía ser más fácil, un pequeño descuido y todo mis esfuerzo habría sido en vano, toda mi concentración debía de estar donde correspondía.

La hora del almuerzo llego y me encontré como el resto caminando hacia la cafetería, no es que en realidad fuera a comer algo, bien podía pero no tenía intención de hacerlo, esta era la única costumbre humana que me negaba tomar, así que todo lo que tenía que hacer era aparentar.

Tome una bandeja y me camine hacia la fila como los demás estudiantes, bastante incómoda con la cercanía de sus cuerpos, compre algo de comida y cuando me disponía a buscar una mesa (preferiblemente desocupada) vi a Mike caminar hacia mí de nuevo, ¡pero qué pasa con este chico, tiene algún deseo de muerte o algo así! Por suerte estaba más controlada que la mañana.

—Hola Bella! Como estuvo tu mañana— sofoque la risa que atentaba con explotar en cualquier momento al notar que el pobre chico me miraba fijamente a los ojos y nada más que los ojos sin siquiera pestañar.

—Bastante bien, gracias por preguntar.

—Me alegra mucho! Oye te gustaría sentarte con nosotros, supongo que no has tenido oportunidad de conocer a muchos y no quiero que te sientes sola.

Mmmm, mucho más controlada que la mañana pero mejor no volver a forzar la suerte.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, pero tengo mucho en que ponerme al día y quisiera aprovechar el tiempo.

—Claro, entiendo, en otra ocasión será.

—Si, en otra ocasión— mordí ligeramente mi labio, espero no se lo tome tan literal y haya comprendido la pequeña indirecta, aunque todo parece indicar que es bastante lento. Estaba empezando a darme la espalda para dirigirse a la mesa en donde se encontraban sus amigos cuando al parecer se le ocurrió algo, se volvió hacia mí con un gesto que parecía indicar que tenía una pregunta.

—Bella, estas emparentada con los Cullen?

—Los quien perdona? — su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, no estaba segura de lo que realmente quería decir.

—Los Cullen—dijo de nuevo, mientras señalaba ligeramente con su cabeza hacia el fondo de la cafetería.

Lentamente seguí con mi vista la dirección que su cabeza indicaba y entonces los vi, sentados al final, lo más alejados posible del resto habían cinco personas, dos mujeres y tres hombres, blancos como la cal y de una belleza inhumana, vampiros.

Maldición!!! Que están haciendo cinco vampiros aquí? Como no me di cuenta? Debí haberlo notado antes, y entonces recordé, me había pasado la mayor parte del día conteniendo la respiración, como iba a notar su esencia de esa manera.

Estaba aterrada, no sabía que hacer, todo en lo que podía pensar en ese momento era salir corriendo de ahí tan rápido como fuese posible, trate de calmarme, no había manera de que supieran lo que era, para ellos sería solo una humana mas, muy parecida a ellos tal vez, pero aun así con un corazón que palpita y sangre que fluye. Pensar todo esto no me llevo más de una fracción de segundo, no creo que Mike halla notado mi ataque y mucho menos mi mirada de terror, me volví nuevamente hacia él.

—No, no los conozco, pero puedo ver a que te refieres, todos estamos tan blancos que deberíamos estar tres metros bajo tierra— ok, creo que fui un poco más sincera de lo necesario, considerando que los otros eran perfectamente capaces de escuchar, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Me dirigí a la única mesa que quedaba vacía, demasiado preocupada para pensar en cualquier cosa que en los cinco pares de ojos dorados que me miraban fijamente, un momento, ¿Dorados? ¿Donde se ha visto que los vampiros tengan ojos dorados? Bueno mis ojos eran de un café oscuro, pero mi situación es muy diferente, si se vuelven negros con la sed, pero por lo general son cafe.

¡Ojos café dorado! Eso no lo había visto nunca, y más importante que estaban haciendo aquí, sentados tan tranquilamente como si no fuera nada. Lamentablemente empecé a comer lo que había comprado, ¡genial! Ya no solo debía preocuparme de que los humanos notaran algo extraño en mí, sino que también ahora tenía que evitar que los vampiros se dieran cuenta de que era algo más que humana, y ellos eran bastante más observadores.

Decidí que por mi bienestar lo mejor era escuchar lo que ellos decían de mi, así que preste atención mientras masticaba repulsivamente, la primera voz que llego a mi fue del chico corpulento, tenía el cabello oscuro corto y rizado, tenía cara de poder traerse abajo a unos cuatro vampiros a la vez, era bastante intimidante.

—Vaya! De verdad que es idéntica a nosotros, ¿Creen que sea uno de los nuestro? — hablaban en murmullos y demasiado rápido para que los humanos pudieran escuchar.

Esta vez el chico de cabello rubio y cara de pocos amigos hablo —Bueno, se ve como nosotros, pero definitivamente no es un vampiro, su corazón late, un poco más rápido de lo habitual pero late— Perfecto, justo como pensé, solo un humano mas, claro considerando que son vampiros no sé si será algo bueno cuando llega la hora de comer.

De repente la chica pequeña, de cabello corto y en puntas, de facciones graciosas, tenía aspecto de duendecillo, comento —Esto es extraño, no es normal que un humano luzca así, Edward, que está pensando? Pregunto al último chico, el que aun no había hablado, era desgarbado, menos corpulento que los otros dos pero aun así parecía bastante fuerte, llevaba despeinado su cabello castaño dorado.

¡Con que un lector de mentes! Tuve bastante dificulta esta vez en contener la carcajada. ¡Ja, intenta todo lo que quieras Edward, no vas a obtener nada! y es que así como el tenia su talento yo tenía el mío, era un escudo, tanto mental como físico, con la única diferencia es que mi escudo mental siempre estaba activado, podía bajarlo pero nunca lo hacía, mi escudo físico trabajaba de manera diferente, simplemente explotaba cuando la situación lo ameritaba (aun no tenía muy buen control sobre el) no había forma de que obtuviera nada más que silencio de parte mía, pero aun así era molesto, no es doloroso, es como si alguien te golpeara consecutivamente la cabeza con su dedo índice, empujando, y entre mas se concentraba mas fuerte era el golpeteo y me estaba comenzando a irritar, porque no lo dejas ya, no vas a poder, pensé.

—No, nada, es como no estuviera ahí— contuve el deseo de sacarle la lengua como una niña pequeña— Alice puedes ver en su futuro, tal vez haya algo que nos dé una pista sobre quien es— ¡QUE! ¡FUTURO! ¡Oh no, esto no lo puedo evitar, malditos vampiros, de donde vienen, de un circo!

La chica en cuestión entrecerró sus ojos, su vista se perdió, mirando hacia el porvenir, me puse ansiosa, no quería ni pensar en lo que podía ver en él, tanto esfuerzo para mantenerme oculta para nada, lo que vino después me sorprendió tanto como a ellos.

—Vaya, esto es cada vez más extraño— dijo Edward.

—Si, bastante— dijo Alice

—Les importaría compartir— la chica rubia hablo por primera vez, parecía muy irritada, no solo por el misterio que yo representaba sino que también daba la impresión que estos pequeños intercambios entre Alice y Edward no eran de su agrado, debe de ser el tipo de chica que siempre recibe atención y por lo tanto odia que la dejen por fuera.

—No veo nada, es como si no tuviera futuro, por más que me concentro no logro más que ver imágenes demasiado borrosas para distinguir.

Deje caer mi mandíbula del asombro para cerrarla inmediatamente al recordar que se supone no estoy escuchando, no puede verme, esto es interesante, desconozco la razón pero cualquiera que sea la agradezco.

—Esta bastante alterada, está experimentando una gran cantidad de emociones, la mayoría son miedo, angustia y desesperación. Debemos vigilarla, es solo una chica humana, creo que lo único que nos tiene intrigados es su apariencia, tan similar a la nuestra en muchas cosas, pero igual, lo mejor es estar atentos por algún tiempo.

¡Emociones! ¡Sentimientos!, no me digan que este puede saber como me siento, ahora que, la rubia va a sacar un conejo de su sombrero mientras su compañero levita, si antes estaba asustada ahora estaba aterrada, no solo era un coven mas grande de lo normal sino terriblemente talentoso, que además de todo parece haber desarrollado un gran interés en averiguar lo que soy. Maldición, si en realidad hay un infierno este debe ser


	5. La nueva

EPOV

Me encontraba con mis hermanos camino al instituto, como todos los días durante los pasados dos años, normalmente viajamos todos en un mismo auto, pero Rosalie decidió llevar el suyo hoy, podía asegurar por el tipo de pensamientos que estaba teniendo que deseaba un poco mas de atención de lo normal, como si no tuviera suficiente. Salimos de casa más temprano de lo acostumbrado, no por que tuviéramos algún interés especial en llegar, el instituto nunca albergaba nada interesante para nosotros, después de vivir tantos años y repetir las mismas asignaturas todo este tiempo, bueno, difícilmente un profesor tenía algo nuevo o al menos interesante que decir, en muchas ocasiones era verdaderamente frustrante verlos equivocarse, dar datos erróneos y respuestas incorrectas a las interrogantes de sus alumnos, por Dios!!! Es su trabajo, se supone que deben de estar moldeando las mentes del mañana.

Una vez que parqueamos en nuestro lugar habitual, trate con todo mi esfuerzo bloquear los pensamientos de los pocos estudiantes que ya habían llegado, no era nada fácil, pero ya estaba cansado de las trivialidades de todos esos niños y mas que harto de escuchar lo mismo de todos ellos durante dos semanas consecutivas, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para volverme loco.

Durante todos estos días, todos los pensamientos han fluido alrededor de la chica nueva, que según escuche llegaba el día de hoy, nadie estaba muy seguros de su situación o de su vida antes de venir aquí, todo lo que sabían era su nombre y que estaba sola, las chicas (con algunas pocas excepciones) pensaban en ella como una rival, una amenaza, muy preocupadas de cómo se vería (deseando que fuera tan fea como fuese posible) y preguntándose qué tanta atención atraería de parte de los chicos, ellos por otro lado también pensaban en la apariencia de la chic a, pero no de una forma muy educada, la mayoría prefería imaginarla de una belleza exorbitante mientras tenían f fantasías bastante explicitas sobre ella, era desagradable.

Cuál era su problema, es solo una niña tonta mas, supongo que en pueblo tan pequeño, donde rara vez ocurre algo interesante, la llegada de alguien nuevo es toda una conmoción, pero aun así no tenía interés en escuchar nada sobre eso el día de hoy, salí del auto rápidamente y me dirigí a mi primera lección, ignorando las miradas de mis hermanos y sus pensamientos y preocupaciones sobre la persona amargada y solitaria en la que me había convertido, no necesitaba un recordatorio de mi estado de ánimo y mucho menos entrar en el asunto de ser el único solo en medio de tres parejas completamente enamoradas, como si necesitara de alguien más, hacía mucho tiempo ya me había hecho a la idea de que iba estar solo el resto de la eternidad, así que no tenía por qué preocuparme con eso y mucho menos mis hermanos, me irritaba bastante que lo hicieran.

El día paso lentamente como era de esperarse, este sitio era algo así como mi infierno personal, caminaba casi en piloto automático hacia la cafetería para encontrarme con mis hermanos para continuar con la charada de ser humanos, estaba ligeramente de mejor humor, había logrado bloquear los pensamientos de casi todos los estudiante y sobre todos aquellos que tenían que ver con la chica Swan, lo único que medio había captado fue un episodio que tuvo con Newton no mas llegando, al parecer lo había puesto en su lugar, no pude evitar sonreír, el no era la personaba más agradable por aquí, sus pensamientos son bastante vulgares y ve a las mujeres solo como un objeto o un nombre más en su lista de conquistas, aunque no había prestado atención a su llegada y no tenía idea de realmente como era, la chica me estaba empezando a agradar.

—_Vaya que novedad ¿por que la sonrisa? Algo gracioso_ — la voz mental de Alice resonó en mi, simplemente negué con mi cabeza, no era algo que valiera la pena mencionar y aunque su miraba evidenciaba curiosidad no presiono más de la cuenta, no quería traer al amargado de nuevo.

Después de comprar lo que definitivamente no iba a comer me senté junto a mis hermanos en la mesa habitual, nadie hablo, todos estaban demasiado sumidos en sus pensamiento para prestarme atención, Rose, como siempre, estaba pensando en ella misma, recordando lo bella que se veía su imagen en el espejo esta mañana, Emmett desesperado por terminar las clases para correr a casa con sus video juegos, Alice por otro lado estaba enfocada en el sin fin de posibilidades del futuro de su esposo, todos estábamos al tanto de lo difícil que esto resulta para él, considerando su pasado esto era todo una prueba, Alice y yo lo monitoreábamos constantemente por si en algún momento su voluntad fallaba. Emmett fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—¿Que hay en la mente de los niños incautos el día de hoy?

—Realmente no sé, me he pasado el día tratando de bloquearlos, por lo poco que he escuchado todos siguen pensado en la nueva i_ncauta_— dije un poco amargado, sabiendo la pregunta que vendría después, de verdad no estaba de humor para prestar atención al cotilleo del día.

—¿ Como es, que piensan de ella hasta ahora? — Suspire, conociéndolo no iba a dejar el tema hasta obtener una respuesta de mi parte, rápidamente escanee los pensamientos de los estudiantes para obtener la información empezando por cómo se veía, después de unos pocos segundos quede bastante confundido.

—Entonces...— Emmett hablo de nuevo.

—Y o no lo sé..... Parece que no era lo que ellos esperaban… no logro ver su rostro…parece que una vez que la ven, miran hacia otro lado antes de que su cerebro procese la imagen adecuadamente.

—¡Vaya, debe de ser bien fea entonces! — dijo entre risas, no pude evitar reír junto con él.

Me concentre un poco mas — No, no creo que sea esa la razón.

—Entonces cual es su problema, un tercer ojo o algo así— Rosalie le dio una mirada algo exasperada, no lograba entender el interés de su compañero en la chica nueva, sinceramente yo tampoco.

Intente de nuevo, era difícil dado que todos los pensamientos alrededor de la chica era bastante incoherentes, hasta que llegue al pensamiento en que todos parecían coincidir, deje caer mi mandíbula y mi cuerpo se tenso. — ¿_Que sucede?_ — todos mis hermanos gritaron mentalmente al unisolo, sus voces mentales algo alarmadas.

—Es sol o que… bueno… parece que la encontraron muy parecida a nosotros, todos se preguntan si estamos relacionados con ella de alguna manera.

—¿Crees que sea uno de los nuestros? Esto no se ve nada bien

—No lo sé Jasper, nadie parece tener una imagen mental lo bastante clara como para comprar, el único que parece haberla visto de frente es Newton y no hizo más que mirar su busto— Ja, ahora entiendo el por qué de su pequeño encuentro de esta mañana.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que el pervertido ese disfruto la vista, pero no es de mucha ayuda— pude escuchar como en su cabeza empezaba a sopesar los inconvenientes de tener otro vampiro en el área, era lógico pensar que si estaba en un lugar lleno de humanos lo más seguro es que llevara la misma dieta que nosotros, pero solo podíamos suponer, Jasper estaba a punto de pedirle a Alice que buscara en su futuro cuando la chica irrumpió en la cafetería.

Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida (o existencia), casi podía asegurar que era más hermosa que la Rosalie misma, la cual no estaba nada satisfecha con la apariencia de la chica, no solo por su increíble parecido con nosotros, ya la veía como competencia. Su piel de porcelana era tan pálida como la mía, su largo cabello castaño descendía por su espalda en delicados rizos hasta su cintura, su cuerpo era delgado pero con cada curva en su lugar, sus ojos de un hermoso color café, tan profundo que podía perderme en ellos por horas, si… muy parecida más sin embargo humana. No pude hacer más que mirarla como un idiota, mi familia parecía estar en la misma situación, estaban demasiado contrariados para tan siquiera poder pensar algo al respecto. Así que no hicimos más que mirar por un buen rato.

Hizo la fila como el resto, parecía bastante incómoda, supongo que las miradas y toda la atención que estaba recibiendo no era de su agrado, cuando se disponía a buscar una mesa ,mientras yo no dejaba de gritar mentalmente un desesperado "siéntate aquí, siéntate aquí" como el chico de diecisiete que aparentaba ser, Mike se le acerco de nuevo, no parecía muy contenta con la insistencia del joven en entablar conversación, pero se le veía resignada.

—Hola Bella! Como estuvo tu mañana— Uhh, parece que Bella había dejado bastante claro su punto en la mañana, la miraba fijamente a los ojos, no pude evitar la pequeña risa que broto de mis labios, ni siquiera pestañaba.

—Bastante bien, gracias por preguntar.

—Me alegra mucho! Oye te gustaría sentarte con nosotros, supongo que no has tenido oportunidad de conocer a muchos y no quiero que te sientes sola.

Arrr, esta conversación me esta molestando mas delo que debería ¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo? Jasper me miro por un momento algo confundido, supongo que mis emociones estaban algo descontroladas en ese momento, no deseaba nada más que levantarme y aventar a Mike tan fuerte como me fuera posible contra la pared.

—Te le agradezco mucho, pero tengo mucho en que ponerme al día y quisiera aprovechar el tiempo— gracias al cielo, no estaba seguro de poder controlarme si ella se sentaba a su lado, el chico tenia pensamiento demasiado obscenos sobre ella

—Claro, entiendo, en otra ocasión será.

—Si, en otra ocasión— mordió su labio, vaya!!! Se ve aun más hermosa cuando hace eso, daba la impresión de estar solo tratando de ser amable y que esperaba no se lo tomara demasiado en serio.

Mike estaba empezando a alejarse cuando se volvió nuevamente hacia ella ¡Genial! ¿Acaso no piensa dejarla tranquila?

—Bella, estas emparentada con los Cullen?

—¿Los quien perdona?

—Los Cullen— señalo con su cabeza hacia nosotros, Bella busco con sus ojos en la dirección que el indicaba hasta que nuestra miradas se encontraron, su rostro no mostro emoción alguna, sus ojos son otra historia, pero antes de que pudiese interpretar su expresión si dirigió al chico nuevamente.

—No, no los conozco, pero puedo ver a que te refieres, todos estamos tan blancos que deberíamos estar tres metros bajo tierra — interesante comentario, dado que en nuestro caso es más cierto de lo que se imagina.

Sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta y se sentó en la única mesa vacía que quedaba, parecía algo nerviosa, empezó a comer su almuerzo, por la expresión de su rostro parecía que el menú del día no era muy agradable, no es que la culpe. Nuevamente fue Emmett quien comenzó hablar.

—Vaya! De verdad que es idéntica a nosotros, ¿Creen que sea uno de los nuestro?

—Bueno, se ve como nosotros, pero definitivamente no es un vampiro, su corazón late, un poco más rápido de lo habitual pero late— Jasper contesto, no me había dado cuento de la velocidad de sus latidos hasta que él lo menciono, supongo que estaba demasiado concentrado en su belleza, me preocupo, ¿padecía de alguna condición cardiaca? ¿Estaría al tanto de la misma?

Esta vez fue Alice la que hablo—Esto es extraño, no es normal que un humano luzca así, Edward, que está pensando? Hice lo que me pidió y comencé a buscar sus pensamientos entre el resto, como no se me había ocurrido hacer esto antes, mi entusiasmo se desvaneció en cuanto me di cuenta que no podía escucharla, mi talento nunca me había fallado y resultaba bastante frustrante por no decir irritante ¿Cómo era esto posible? Esta chica estaba resultando cada vez más misteriosa.

—No, nada, es como no estuviera ahí— podía escuchar como todos empezaban a alarmarse, esto no era normal— Alice puedes ver en su futuro, tal vez haya algo que nos dé una pista sobre quien es— No podía creerlo, ella tampoco veía nada mas allá que imágenes borrosas, ya me estaba empezando a alarmar yo también.

—Vaya, esto es cada vez más extraño— dije.

—Si, bastante— dijo Alice

—Les importaría compartir— Rosalie se irritaba bastante cuando la dejamos por fuera.

—No veo nada, es como si no tuviera futuro, por más que me concentro no logro más que ver imágenes demasiado borrosas para distinguir.

—Esta bastante alterada, está experimentando una gran cantidad de emociones, la mayoría son miedo, angustia y desesperación. Debemos vigilarla, es solo una chica humana, creo que lo único que nos tiene intrigados es su apariencia, tan similar a la nuestra en muchas cosas, pero igual, lo mejor es estar atentos por algún tiempo.

Jasper tenía un buen punto, era solo una humana mas del montón, extremadamente hermosa, si, que Alice y yo no pudiéramos usar nuestros dones, muy extraño también, pero a pesar de todo solo una humana con una extraña condición cardiaca, pero definitivamente la vigilare… algo en el fondo me decía que mi interés iba mas allá de mera curiosidad y seguridad, pero no le di mucha importancia al asunto.


	6. Biologia

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste, Review por favor**

**Muchas gracias por leer**

**Por cierto, nuevamente recuerdo que Twilight no me pertence y nunca me va a pertenecer.**

Desearía que la hora de almuerzo hubiese pasado tan deprisa como el resto de mi día, pero no fue así, parecía que las arenas del tiempo se negaban a seguir su curso permitiendo a las horas seguir su camino, las agujas se negaban a avanzar como si tuvieran la intención de ver mi agonía por el resto de la eternidad, no hubo momento en que esos cinco pares de ojos se despegaron de mi, analizando cado uno de mis movimientos, mis gestos y mis reacciones, y aunque una ola de calma y tranquilidad invadido mi ser, ya había escuchado lo suficiente para saber que no me pertenecía, aun así la agradecí, me permitió pensar claramente y analizarlos yo también.

Parecían agradables y tranquilos, aun sentía curiosidad por el color de sus ojos pero sabía que no tendría respuestas a eso pronto, su interés hacia mi estaba más relacionado con nuestras similitudes y el temor a el riesgo que yo podía suponer para ellos más que cualquier otro cosa, estuve tentada a sentarme junto a ellos y simplemente dejarles saber quién soy, o más bien que soy, pero no podía confiar, sabia tanto de ellos como ellos de mi.

No todos me miraban al mismo tiempo, se turnaban entre sí, supongo que igual que yo, trataban de evitar llamar la atención, si uno de ellos me estaba vigilando los otros aparentaban no estar interesados, pero una vez que aquel que me estuviera mirando en el momento retiraba su mirada era sustituida por otra, la más intensa de todas venia de Edward, a pesar de solo estar mirándolo por la esquina de mi ojo, podía sentir como me derretía ante su mirada, el era la personificación andante de la belleza, no hay palabras para describirlo, ninguna da la talla.

Lo hubiese admirado mas de no ser por el hecho de que el picoteo constante de mi cabeza me hacía perder la concentración y claro también el asunto de que es un vampiro queme puede drenar en cuestión de segundos.

La campana al fin sonó, ninguno de ellos se movió, esperando supongo a ver qué hacía yo, me negaba a ser seguida y vigilada por más tiempo así que me quede allí, inmóvil, esperando a que se levantaran primero, ninguno lo hizo, así que decidí hacerlo yo, de todas maneras termine comprendiendo que no era una buena idea quedarme sola con ellos.

Como ya lo esperaba, una vez que salí de la cafetería me siguieron o tal vez me estaba volviendo paranoica, en algún momento tenían que ir a sus clases, ¿No? Me puse mas ansiosa a sentirlos caminar detrás mío, definitivamente me estaban siguiendo, estaba segura de que su intención no era lastimarme, cuando menos no en este momento, pero no me sentía lista para enfrentarlos, sabía que mi apariencia era lo suficientemente humana para que no abordaran el tema así porque así, serian cuidadosos, solo tenía que actuar, pero temía cometer un error, cuando estoy nerviosa tiendo a decir más de lo que debería.

—¡Hey! ¡Bella! — Mike, por primera vez en el día estoy agradecida por su complejo de perrito faldero, los Cullen siguieron su camino.

—¿Cuáles es tu siguiente clase? puedo mostrarte el camino.

—Eres mi salvación— literalmente hablando— tengo Biología, estoy tarde y no tengo la menor idea de hacia donde ir— mentí mientras sostenía la respiración, simplemente huele demasiado bien.

—¡Genial! Yo también tengo esa clase, vamos te muestro el camino.

—Gracias— espero no se ilusione, no tengo intenciones de estar cerca de él más de lo necesario, no solo por su esencia, el chico verdaderamente me irrita.

Caminamos rápidamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a la clase, Mike, como el gran caballero que es, paso primero y sentó. Me dirigí hacia el profesor, me presente y excuse por la tardía, me entrego los materiales que estaría necesitando para la lección he indico me sentara en la única silla disponible.

Levante mi mirada y la dirigí hacia el espacio que indica, prácticamente me congele en el lugar, pensé que no habría nada peor que la hora en la cafetería, para mí eso era el fondo, a partir de ahí solo podía subir, ya sabía que mi día no iba a ser maravilloso, pero pensé que después de eso no podía haber algo peor, me equivoque, tenía la dicha de pasar una hora al lado de Edward Cullen, no había terminado de recoger mis materiales cuando empezó a bombardearme, ya no era uno sino muchos dedos golpeando, evidentemente estaba concentrado al máximo, me dirigí resignada a mi asiento, me puse tan nerviosa que tropecé con mis propios pies para caer en los regazos de un compañero ¿desde cuándo los medios vampiros tropiezan? No es que él se haya molestado, parecía bastante satisfecho de tenerme ahí, como un niño que acaba de recibir lo que deseaba para navidad , me levante rápidamente y me dirigí a mi asiento, no pude evitar ruborizarme ¡bravo Bella! ¿ Podrías tratar de lucir menos apetitosa? Pensé para mí misma. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, mi corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza, trate de tranquilizarme pensando que si llegaba la hora de la comida yo sería la cosa menos apetitosa que había en el salón, funciono por un minuto, hasta que pensé que si desidia almorzarse a cualquiera de ellos lógicamente tendría que deshacerse de los testigos, una nueva ola de pánico me embargo y esta vez no puede controlarme, mi corazón se descontrolo de nuevo, escuche un pitillo en mis oídos, la clase empezó a girar ¡Genial Bella! ¿Por qué tienes que reaccionar tan humana cuando todo lo que necesitas es ser el monstruo? Y todo se violo negro.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, poco a poco empecé a recobrar mi sentidos, aun estaba confundida, no recordaba bien que había sucedido, no quería abrir mis ojos, estaba muy asustada pero no tenía claro porque, puse atención a lo que pasaba alrededor, podía escuchar las voces de los estudiantes, los autos saliendo del parqueo, un golpe contra el piso (alguien había dejado caer sus libros) preste más atención a lo que estaba cerca de mí, pasos, papeles siendo apilados, dos respiraciones, el latido de un corazón, y de repente me golpeo, recordé la razón de mi miedo, el porqué estaba aquí, inmediatamente abrí los ojos y me senté, dispuesta a salir corriendo de ahí, una mano cálida se poso sobre mi hombro.

—Tranquila cariño, estas en la enfermería, tuviste un desmallo, lo mejor es que sigas acostada por unos momentos, tienes fiebre, iré por una compresa mas— Podría ser más perfecto mi día, como se supone que voy a explicar que mi temperatura es normal, espero no piensen llevarme a un hospital por que tampoco podre explicar porque la aguja no puede pasar mi piel.

—Gracias.

No me acosté , ya no lo necesitaba, en su lugar fulmine con la mirada al vampiro que se encontraba en la esquina, al carajo el miedo, si voy a morir lo hare con un poco de dignidad al menos, además cualquier duda que tuviera sobre el riesgo que podía suponer se vino abajo con tal exhibición de humanidad.

No hacia más que sonreír, parecía que mi ira le resultaba graciosa, maldito vampiro ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan sexy?

—¿Cuál es tu problema? — le dije en un tono bastante fuerte, me irritaba la forma en que me miraba y el extraño efecto que estaba teniendo en mi.

Su rostro se endureció, ahora sí que podía ver el vampiro en el —Ninguno.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No tienes nada mejor que hacer aparte de molestarte.

—Estaba preocupado, quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

¿Estaba preocupado por mi? Esto no tiene sentido ¿Por qué habría de importarle si no me conoce? Y peor todavía ¿Por qué me siento tan bien con el ahí velando por mi? No seas tonta Bella, pensé para mí misma, ha de ser que no quiere que su almuerzo se arruine.

—¡Si claro!

La enfermera regreso a la habitación, me entrego la compresa — Hazme saber cuándo te sientas mejor querida— Asentí, definitivamente ya estaba mejor, porque diablos simplemente no abrí la boca para largarme de ahí

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy mintiendo? Casi nos matas del susto a todos, hubo un momento en que tu corazón………— Se detuvo, bueno parece que no soy la única con la tendencia a hablar más de la cuenta, se le veía bastante angustiado de haber revelado demasiado, me causa bastante gracia.

—¿Mi corazón qué? — pregunte haciéndome la tonta.

—Nada es solo que tu pulso estaba bastante alterado, eso es todo— Si como no.

—¿A poco eres medico entonces? Sonrió y mi corazón se acelero de nuevo, lo cual hizo que sonriera aun mas ¡Estúpida Bella, deja de pórtate como una niña idiota! VAMPIRO, comprendes, VAMPIRO.

—Yo no….pero mi padre si— deje caer mi mandíbula, eso si no me lo esperaba, un vampiro tratando y curando humanos no es normal, que pasa con el pequeño detalle de la sangre, no creo que se la pase chupando a los humanos, no sabía que pensar, este coven es definitivamente diferente y ya era bastante obvio que no se alimentaban de humanos, lo cual me tranquilizo, si no tomaban sangre humana muchísimo menos iban a querer la mía, no es que sepa tal mal, pero no soy lo mejor que hay en el menú.

—¡Ahhh! — Fue todo lo que pude decir, vi que mis cosas estaban colocadas sobre una silla, supongo que él las había traído hasta acá, quería irme, ya tenía bastante claro que no eran peligrosos para mí, pero de igual manera no quería confiar, se terminaba confiando en ellos, compartiendo, acostumbrándome a tenerlos cerca, que me pasaría cuando averiguaran lo que soy y me abandonaran, no podría soportarlo, porque querrían estar cerca de un monstro peor que ellos.

Me levante de la camilla y recogí mi cosas sin ni siquiera mirarlo, cuando estaba por abrir la puerta me detuvo tomándome de la mano, la retire inmediatamente, estoy acostumbrada al tacto helado de un vampiro, eso no fue lo que me sorprendió, cuando tomo mi mano, cuando nuestra piel hizo contacto, sentí un tirón, como una corriente eléctrica que pasaba de su cuerpo al mío y viceversa, me quede mirando mi mano y luego la suya como una tonta.

—Lo siento— dijo, cuando lo mire a los ojos puede ver un rastro de tristeza en ellos, tuve el fuerte impulso de abrazarlo y consolarlo, por alguna extraña razón me sentía mal viéndolo así. — No te preocupes— fue todo lo que me permití decir y me fui.

Camine deprisa y sin llamar la atención hacia el parqueo, subí a mi auto y me dirigí a casa con la mente en blanco, aun no quería lidiar con estas cosas, solo quería alejarme, tan lejos como me fuera posible. Ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento había estaciona el auto en el garaje y mucho menos recuerdo de cómo llegue hasta mi habitación, me desplome en mi cama, ya era suficiente, no podía tolerarlo más, las lagrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas y llore durante no se cuanto tiempo, el día había empezado bien, tuve unos momentos en los que me resulto difícil controlarme, pero estaba feliz de darme cuenta de que era más fuerte de lo que realmente esperaba, como pudo cambiar todo en cuestión segundos, como pudo la pequeña burbuja que había creado para mi haber estallado, no sabía que hacer, quería irme, regresar de donde vine, nunca debí haber venido aquí, pero no lograba tomar la decisión, cada vez que la idea cruzaba por mi cabeza un espantoso dolor recorría mi cuerpo, quería irme, pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo.

Llore durante toda la noche, cuando la luz empezó a colarse por mi ventana ya había tomado una decisión, me quedaría, viviría la vida que deseaba y no me mesclaría con los Cullen, los ignoraría, no los dejaría entrar a mi vida para que después me abandonaran, era lo mejor para todos.

Aun había mucho tiempo antes de que comenzaran las clases, llene la tina y me sumergí en ella tratando de dejar atrás la tensión del día anterior, todo se sentía mejor, mi resolución me hacía sentir bien pero no completa, podía vivir con eso.

Había pasado allí más tiempo de lo planeado y ya estaba tarde, me vestí rápidamente y salí, por un momento pensé en llevar algo menos llamativo pero la verdad es que puedo caminar por las calles vestida de monja que siempre iba a atraer miradas, provocar suspiros y silbidos, mejor ser yo misma.

Llegue al Instituto unos minutos antes de que sonara la campana, no había muchos estudiantes fuera, parque tan lejos del volvo como me fue posible, aunque una parte de mi deseaba hacer lo contrario. Desempeñe mi papel como era debido, me presente a todas mi clases, converse con algunos y fui lo más amable y atenta que fue posible debido a la sed. Como era de esperarse Mike me siguió a todo lado, como una sombra, no era bastante brillante como para entender indirectas pero si lo bastante persistente para no desanimarse con las directas, había que darle crédito al chico era un luchador.

La hora de almuerzo llego, ya no me sentía nerviosa, ya sabía que esperar y había tomado una decisión y me apegaría a ella. De nuevo me sentaría sola, comería, me iría a clases y fingiría que el asiento contiguo estaba vacío. Compre solo una soda y unas galletas, ni loca me volvería comer la cantidad que tuve que engullir el día de ayer. Mike se acerco de nuevo y me pidió que me sentara con él y sus amigos, esta vez le fui sincera y le dije que prefería comer sola, algo en su rostro me hizo pensar que seguiría insistiendo hasta que algún día me sentara con él o encontrara alguien más en su lugar.

Me senté, los Cullen se encontraban ya en su lugar, tome un trago de soda y espere el escrutinio constante pero no llego, en su lugar pude ver que Alice se levanto de su puesto y camino hacia mí, se detuvo a mi lado con un sonrisa tan amable y cálida que por poco se la devuelvo, la ignore, no lo noto o se hizo la desentendida.

—Hola mi nombre es Alice— no le conteste, pude ver como se borraba su sonrisa y era sustituida por un gesto de tal tristeza que quise llorar ¡manipuladora!

—Me preguntaba si quisieras sentarte conmigo y mi familia, nos gustaría mucho conocerte— Si como no, una vez que me conozco te vas a arrepentir de haber dicho eso.

—No— dije sin mirarla, dar alguna excusa o agradecer la oferta. No quería parecer amable, quería dejar bien claro que no tenía ningún interés en compartir con ellos, aunque en buena parte era mentira, deseaba su compañía, pero la vida me había enseñado que todo tiene su precio y que yo no estaba destinada a ser feliz.

—Bien— Se dio la vuelta en un bello y fluido movimiento, camino hacia sus hermanos con tal gracia que cualquier bailarina hubiese muerto de la envidia. De nuevo estaba sola, rodeada de gente pero sola, cual es mi problema, vengo aquí deseando tener compañía y termino teniendo el mismo tipo de vida que llevaba antes pero con más problemas que enfrentar. Debo de ser masoquista.

Ninguno de ellos me miro mas, ni si quiera Edward, aunque me tranquilizaba saber que la vigilancia se había terminado, me sentía decepcionada al saber que la única razón por la que me miro en algún momento fue solo por el misterio que representaba para ellos y que no tenía ningún interés en mi ¿Pero que estas pensando Bella? ¿Esto es lo que querías o no? Deja de darle vueltas al asunto y agradece lo poco que tienes, podría ser peor, pensé.

Al cabo de un rato se levantaron y cada uno tomo su camino hacia la siguiente clase, espere unos momentos antes de hacer lo mismo. Mi perro se reunió en la puerta conmigo y caminamos justas hasta la siguiente clase. Antes de entrar suspire para luego ir hacia mi mesa, nuestra mesa ¡deja de pensar así por favor! Me regane mentalmente.

Ahí estaba el en toda su grandeza y esplendor, me senté a su lado y seguí mi plan al pie de la letra, no hay nadie ahí. Para mi sorpresa y decepción el hizo lo mismo, aunque debía ignorarlo una parte de mi deseaba que me hablara, mínimo me saludara, darme la oportunidad de rechazarlo y la satisfacción de saber que de alguna manera quería mi compañía, inclusive esperaba el picotear de mi cabeza que venía acompañado con su presencia, pero nada de eso paso, la clase transcurrió sin ni siquiera una mirada de parte del, aunque trataba con todas mis fuerzas apegarme a mi plan, no podía evitar mirarlo de vez en cuando, al final de la lección me sentí como si yo fui la ignorada y no el.

Camine a mi clase de gimnasia bastante abatida, aun sin comprender porque me sentía de esa manera, no podía esta más claro que el agua, pero aun así me negaba a admitirlo, no era posible, no lo conocía, no había manera de que estuviera enamorada, ¿o sí?

Me cambie la ropa inconscientemente, dándole la vuelta al asunto, salí del vestidor sin darme cuenta , últimamente estaba bastante distraída, una serie de chiflidos y comentarios sobre mi me trajo a la realidad, al parecer todos los varones estaban bastante satisfechos de verme al fin en pantalones cortos, agache la cabeza bastante cohibida, me dirigí hacia donde estaban el resto de las chicas, sin prestar atención de por donde caminaba y nada de lo que estaba a mi alrededor, era un largo camino por recorrer dado las circunstancias y los comentarios que no estaban destinados a llegar a mis oídos pero que aun así escuchaba, agache aun más la cabeza dejando que mi cabello cubriera mi rostro y apure el paso y choque, no tenía muy claro contra qué pero aun así me deje caer, dado que el golpe parecía haber sido bastante fuerte, hubiese sido extraño no hacerlo, estaba a punto de chocar contra el piso también cuando unos manos frías y fuertes se enrollaron alrededor de mi cintura y detuvieron mi caída, mire hacia arriba y me perdí en la belleza de esos ojos dorados, no pude evitarlo, me ruborice y de nuevo mis latidos se incrementaron, sonrió, me puso de pie de nuevo y me soltó.

—Gra… Gracias— tartamudee y me fui.

No mire hacia atrás, sabía que una mirada más a esos ojos y mi resolución estaría perdida, no podía darme ese lujo.

**Review, Review por favor, para mi es muy importante saber lo que piensan**


	7. Disculpas

**Review, por favor Review…. Mi reino por reviews**

Tres semanas han pasado desde que llegue a este pequeño pueblo, tres semanas desde mí primer encuentro con ellos, tres semanas en que he ignorado y he sido ignorada.

Hoy parece ser un día normal en Forks, nublado y lluvioso, como si el cielo tuviese la intención de reflejar mi estado de ánimo, como si estuviera al tanto de la batalla que se libra en mi interior. Mientras me preparo para enfrentar un día mas no puedo dejar de pensar en mi propósito al venir aquí, compañía, amigos, descubrir un mundo nuevo; parece mentira como la vida puede cambiar totalmente en cuestión de segundos, todo lo que siempre he deseado estaba ahí, al alcalde de mi mano y pero aun así me negaba a tomarlo. Toda mi seguridad y mi fortaleza se desvaneció en el momento en que los vi, la duda y el temor tomaron su lugar, una parte de mi desea con todas mis fuerzas ser parte de su mundo, una mas de su grupo, la idea era simplemente hermosa, podía tener lo que deseaba sin ser acompañado del increíble fuego que abrasa mi garganta, podía tener compañía sin temor a lastimar a nadie, pero el miedo me detiene, no por resultar herida físicamente, cualquier incertidumbre que tuve al respecto se fue diluyendo con el paso de estas tres semanas, mi problema ahora era meramente sentimental, ¿que pasa si no les agrado, si mi actitud durante este periodo les hizo pensar que es un desperdicio perder el tiempo conmigo, o peor aun, que soy un desperdicio de espacio? Por otro lado que sucede si me aceptan, si me encariño con ellos, dependo de ellos, para que luego me abandonen una vez que sepan lo que soy.

¡Por Dios, por que tengo que ser tan patética! Supongo que una vida entera escondiéndote del mundo y siempre huyendo de los problemas en lugar de enfrentarlos te hace así de insegura, pero ya no mas, vine aquí para comenzar de nuevo y eso es exactamente lo que haré de ahora en adelante, empezando por mi persona, no mas pobre y patética Bella.

Con mi nueva resolución y mi espíritu libre por primera vez, tome mi mochila, las llaves de mi auto y salí en busca de mi destino y mi lugar, puede que no se encuentre aquí, pero eso no me detendrá, si algo he aprendido en mi poco tiempo entre los humanos es que la vida esta llena de obstáculos, que nada viene fácil, pero una vez que alcanzas tus metas, todos estos problemas que enfrentaste te hacen saborear mas la victoria.

Al llegar al instituto parquee mi auto tan cerca del suyo como me fue posible, no me esconderé mas, estaba preparada para lo peor esperando lo mejor, sabia que la posibilidad del rechazo después de cómo me porte era muy alta, no esperaba ser perdonada inmediatamente, pero no dejaría de insistir, tal vez nunca seria su amiga pero cuando menos quería dejar claro que estaba arrepentida por mi comportamiento.

Camine hacia mi primera lección por una ruta alterna que los estudiantes rara vez usaban por ser mas larga, esto con el fin de evadir a mi inseparable mascota, las clases pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba camino a la cafetería, no me había topado con ninguno ellos en todo el día, normalmente hubiese estado agradecida por ello pero hoy no. A mitad de camino Mike, como siempre, se reunió conmigo, me saludo brevemente y se mantuvo a mi lado en silencio, este chico no se cansa, quisiera poder explicarle la razón por la cual no lo quiero a mi lado ( o mejor dicho la única razón por la cual lo querría a mi lado) talvez así se le borre esa estupida sonrisa de la cara cuando me ve pasar.

Estábamos por entrar cuando vi venir a Alice, deje pasar a Mike y espere por ella, de todos ellos con los que realmente deseaba hablar eran Alice y Edward, quienes eran los únicos con los que alguna vez tuve contacto, eran ellos con los que verdaderamente tenia que disculparme después me las arreglaría con los otros. Paso a mi lado y me ignoro como siempre, la llame por su nombre antes de que entrara.

- Alice- se volvió hacia mi, su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción, trague ruidosamente ante de continuar.

- ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento? Levanto una de sus perfectas cejas, su rostro por primera vez mostraba algo, para mi desgracia era una mezcla entre incertidumbre, enojo y resentimiento

- ¿Qué necesitas?- Uy! Como puede una chica tan pequeña y agraciada hablar en un tono tan siniestro, bueno supongo que me lo merecía.

- Yo…Bueno… solo quería disculparme por la forma en que te trate el día en que hablamos, solo estabas tratando de ser amable con la chica nueva y yo me porte como una idiota, lo siento mucho, de veras, entenderé si no quieres volver a hablar conmigo pero solo quería que supieras que me arrepiento de lo que hice en ese momento y de la forma en que me vengo comportando desde entonces­- por que tengo que dar tantas vueltas, creo que es el discurso mas largo que he dado desde que llegue aquí, ni siquiera a Mike que me sigue por doquier le he dicho tanto- en fin Alice, lo siento, eso esto lo que quería decirte, no te quitare mas tiempo.

Me quede ahí, inmóvil, esperando una represaría de parte de ella, Alice se quedo ahí también, tan quieta como yo, supongo que procesando todo lo que le acababa decir, su rostro nuevamente ilegible, nos quedamos así por unos cuantos segundos, mirándonos la una a la otra, podía sentir las miradas de sus hermanos, y de repente, salida de la nada, una sonrisa surco su rostro, tan grande que por un momento pensé que se rajaría su cara, empezó a dar saltitos de un lado a otro como una desquiciada mientras dada pequeños gritos que parecían de alegría, bueno no era lo que espera pero era algo mejor, aun estaba un poco contrariada con su reacción cuando la vi abalanzarse sobre mi para darme un abrazo (esta chica necesita terapia) el abrazo fue suave y delicado, me abrazo con temor a romperme, lo que me hizo pensar que seguían con la idea de que era humana, bueno, talvez pueda dejar las explicaciones para otro momento, aun no quiero que sepan lo que soy, nueva Bella si, pero aun con reservas.

-¡Sabia que no podías ser tan mala como parecías!- dijo entre risas, ante semejante comentario solo pude decir gracias

- Ahora no creas que te la voy a poner tan fácil como parece- sus ojos brillaban- me debes y me debes en grande.

­- Que puedo hacer para saldar la deuda entonces- dije también entre sonrisas, era imposible no contagiarse de la euforia que emanaba de su cuerpo, me fue casi imposible contener el impulso de dar saltitos por todo el pasillo como ella lo hacia.

­- No se exactamente, pero para empezar vas a tener que ir de compras conmigo, vamos a hacer grandes amigas, ya lo veras- bueno si esto era lo peor en lo que podía pensar lo aceptaba con gusto ¿que puede haber de malo en un día de compras?

- Claro, con mucho gusto te acompañare.

-¡Genial!- que fácil es complacer a esta chica, mientras tomaba mi mano me dijo

-Ven hoy te sentaras a comer con nosotros

- Alice te lo agradezco mucho, en serio, pero no quiero imponer mi presencia.

-No sea ridícula, estaremos encantados de tenerte ahí-

-Lo se Alice pero no eres la única a la que le debo una disculpa, quisiera hablar con tu hermano antes, no se si el va pensar de la misma forma que tu

- ¿Te refieres a Edward?- Por que diablos mi corazón se acelera con la simple mención de su nombre y por que diantresvla sonrisa de Alice se torno tan… tan ¿empalagosa?

- Si

-No te preocupes, te perdonara, pero si es eso lo que quieres entonces quedemos para mañana.

- Perfecto, así tendrás tiempo de hablar con tus hermanos, si alguno no me quiera ahí me dices, no te preocupes que no me enojare.

-No seas melodramática Bella, nos vemos aquí mañana- y se fue a sentar con su familia.

Bueno no fue tan difícil como lo había pensado, pero aun faltaba Edward y por alguna razón estaba más nerviosa de hablar con el de lo que lo estuve con Alice. ¿Qué es lo que tiene que me hace sentir de esta manera, por que deseo más su aprobación que la de Alice?

Después de mi pequeña pero muy animada conversación con Alice decidí saltarme el almuerzo y llegar temprano a mi siguiente clase, esto me daría tiempo para organizar mis ideas y tratar de calmarme, debía de haber entrado a la cafetería para escuchar lo que los Cullen estaban diciendo, pero no me sentía de ánimos para guardar apariencias.

En menos tiempo de lo que esperaba los alumnos empezaron a entrar a sus respectivas aulas, antes de que entrara a la clase capte su esencia, simultáneamente mi corazón dio unos cuantos latidos bastante desincronizados, me relaje todo lo que fue posible, era ahora o nunca.

Para cuando se sentó a mi lado la lección no había empezado aun, así que pensé en aprovechar el tiempo en una rápida disculpa, me dolió que no me dirigiera ni una pequeña mirada, no es que esperaba un caluroso saludo, pero pensé que después de mi conversación con su hermana (la cual de fijo escucho) estaría un poco menos distante.

-Edward- no me miro, lo intente de nuevo

-Edward- nada aun, por que tiene que hacerme las cosas mas difíciles, bueno, un monologo será, suspire.

-Entiendo que no quieras hablar conmigo, no he sido la persona mas agradable en esta escuela desde que llegue, no te culpo si me odias, siento mucho la forma en que te trate, era mi primer día y las cosas no estaban resultando como lo esperaba, se que es una excusa muy pobre pero no se que mas decir, lo siento.

Seguio sin mirarme o mostrar señal alguna de haberme escuchado, me dolió, mas de lo que esperaba, me odiaba. La clase comenzó, el tiempo pasaba rápidamente y el seguía sin prestarme atención, trate de concentrarme en la lección y tomar apuntes, pretender que su silencio no me afectaba, pero cuando la clase estaba finalizando no lo soporte mas, el dolor era tanto, sentía que me estaba partiendo en dos, las lagrimas empezaron a deslizarse una a una por mis mejillas, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que sentí una mano fría como hielo y dura como el granito acariciando mi rostro, siguiendo el camino de mis lagrimas.

Lentamente me volví hacia su dirección, hasta que me tope con unos hermosos ojos dorados que estaban fijos en mi, se le veía preocupado, inclusive triste, como si no le gustara verme llorar, tonta por que habrías de importarle, su mano seguía en mi rostro, sus ojos no se despegaban de los míos.

-No llores por favor, no te odio.

Su mano seguía en el mismo lugar, no podía contestar, no hacia más que mirarlo, estaba completamente pérdida en su mirada, saboreando el contacto de su piel contra la mía, era tan hermoso.

-Perdona si te lastime, es solo que me pareció que mi hermana te lo puso demasiado fácil y pensé en hacerme el rogado por un rato, no era mi intención herirte, me porte como un tonto, no debí haberlo hecho, no llores mas por favor.

Puede alguien ser tan perfecto, no solo es el hombre mas atractivo que hay en planeta sino que estaba ahí, al parecer muy angustiado por haberme hecho sentir mal, después de cómo me porte, y aun así es el que me pide disculpas ahora cuando todo esto lo ocasioné yo.

-No, discúlpame a mi, nada de esto hubiera pasado de no ser tan mal educada, perdóname por favor.

Lentamente retiro su mano, su rostro se volvió serio, dirigió su vista al frente, ya estaba empezando a híper ventilar cuando me miro de nuevo, con ojos picaros y una sonrisa torcida que por poco detiene mi corazón, hablo de nuevo.

-Quedas perdonada con una condición- todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir.

- Yo te perdono si tu me perdonas por hacerte llorar- y a que santo le pide perdón ahora cuando la mala de historia siempre he sido yo, es cierto que me hizo llorar pero me merezco mucho mas que eso, aun así, si es esto todo lo que me pide se lo doy con gusto.

-Trato- dije con una sonrisa que por mucho le ganaba a la de Alice, no podía evitarlo, se sentía también tenerlo a mi lado, escuchar su voz, saber que no me odiaba y que de alguna manera le importaba, tal vez no siente lo mismo que yo siento por el, de hecho ni siquiera estoy segura de que es lo que siento, pero nada importa mas que este momento.

-Tal vez deberíamos irnos ya, llegaremos tarde a gimnasia- ups estaba tan sumida en la perfección de sus facciones que perdí la noción del tiempo, ya no había nadie en los pasillos y la campana estaba a punto de sonar, tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos a toda prisa hacia el gimnasio (tan aprisa como cualquier otro humano, los dos teníamos apariencias que guardar, aunque el no estuviera al tanto).

Entre al vestidor, todas las chicas me miraban de forma extraña, no les hice caso, me cambie inconcientemente mientras recordaba la sensación de su mano en mi rostro, sus ojos, voz, fue hasta que me mire al espejo que comprendí las miradas, sonreía como una boba, parecía que tenia la sonrisa pegada al rostro, probablemente no había parado de hacerlo desde que sale de biología y evidentemente no lo había hecho mientras me cambiaba, me ruborice, cambie mi expresión por una mas normal, por mucho mas alegre que la expresión que normalmente suelo llevar, pero cuando menos evidente.

Me reuní con las demás para recibir direcciones por parte del entrenador, hoy jugaríamos volley ball, nos dividió en dos equipos y nos hizo señas para que empezáramos a jugar.

No pude evitarlo, quería llamar su atención a como diera lugar, así que decidí lucirme un poquito durante el juego, lo suficiente para ser la mejor pero no tanto como para levantar sospechas, al parecer funciono, aunque debo de decir que yo también le estaba prestando bastante atención, nuestras miradas se cruzaron en mas de una ocasión y cuando esto sucedía sentía un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda.

La clase termino, después de rechazar la oferta del entrenador de unirme a el equipo me dirigí al vestidor a cambiarme, mi estado de animo cambio radicalmente una vez que estuve adentro y me di cuenta de que no lo vería mas por el resto del día, me sentía triste, quería mas tiempo con el, no había tenido suficiente.

Me corazón se revolcó al verlo esperando fuera, sonrió (me sonroje al recordar que podía perfectamente escucharlo, fanfarrón).

-Juegas muy bien- me dijo, sonreí, parece que no puedo dejar de hacerlo mientras estoy a su lado.

-Tu también.

-Si, supongo- sonrió ampliamente, disfrutando de lo que el creía era una broma privada.

Caminamos hacia al parqueo, afortunadamente mi auto estaba cerca del suyo, así que pude disfrutar por unos momentos mas de su compañía, no hablamos mucho, pero para mi fue suficiente, me acompaño hasta mi auto, nos quedamos ahí por unos momentos aun sin decir nada, vi como lentamente levantaba su mano y la dirigía hacia mi cara, tomo un mechón de mi cabello que caía sobre mi rostro y lo coloco detrás de mi oreja, como era de esperar, mi corazón se estremeció, parecía que cada vez que me tocaba quería salirse de mi pecho, volvió a sonreír, fanfarrón.

-Supongo que te veré mañana al almuerzo.

-Si, Alice me dijo que podía sentarme con ustedes, si no hay ningún problema.

-Por supuesto que no, nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós.

Abrí la puerta de mi auto y me deslice adentro, lo encendí, estaba tan distraída que ni siquiera note el estruendo del motor, este había sido por mucho el día mas feliz de mi vida, no podía esperar a vivir el siguiente.

Una cosa es definitiva, la vida puede cambiar es cuestión de segundos, para bien o para mal, todo depende de las decisiones que tomes, el mañana pintaba un mejor futuro y no podía dejar de alegrarme al respecto.


	8. Contemplar

**Hola, aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste, es un poco corto.**

**Por cierto, como que se me olvida decirlo de vez en cuando pero Twilight no es mio**

Nunca me ha gustado la lluvia, prefiero sentir el calor del sol sobre mi cuerpo, verlo exponerse en todo su esplendor, iluminando todo a su alrededor y trayendo alegría a su paso, aun así no puedo negar la belleza que guarda la lluvia, con la agudeza de mi visión pueda apreciar con mayor detalle su magnificencia, puedo valorar y analizar cada aspecto de sus cualidades, mientras se desliza suavemente sobre el cristal, dejando innumerables patrones a su paso, puedo ver como cada gota revierte la imagen del mundo reflejado en ella, poniendo todo de cabeza. A pesar de la poca luz que hay en cielo puedo ver pequeños arco iris reflejándose y brillando hacia mí en cada una de las gotas, al chocar contra la ventana, se rompen en millones de piezas brillando como microscópicos diamantes contra el vidrio. Era por mucho una de las cosas mas bellas que he visto es mi escaso tiempo en este mundo

La lluvia golpeaba con la misma intensidad del día anterior, la nubes se amontonaba en el cielo arrebatándole al astro sol su oportunidad de surgir, brillar, calentar. El viento soplaba, empujando con fuerza todo a su paso, produciendo un sin fin de preciosas sinfonías al pasar, los árboles se bamboleaban de un lado a otro sin derecho a protestar, el bosque silencioso y amoroso prestaba sus entrañas para ofrecer refugio a quien lo necesitara, los animales temerosos esperaban en su resguardo el cese de la tormenta y la oportunidad de regresar a su rutina, a sus básicos instintos, matar o morir, sobrevivir o sucumbir, miles de acciones pero todas relacionadas entre si, con un único fin, la protección de si mismo y de los suyos, una batalla que se libra desde el principio de los tiempos, siempre con el mismo resultado. El fuerte prevalece, se impone; el débil lucha en un frágil intento de cambiar el orden de las cosas, eventualmente se somete, resignado a su lugar en la cadena, predador y presa.

Mi mente divago durante toda la mañana, sin prestar la mas minima atención al paso del tiempo, mirando todo y nada a la vez, distrayéndome con facilidad ante el mas mínimo movimiento, encontrándome mas de una vez absorta contemplando cosas demasiado simples y sencillas para los ojos de un humano pero maravillosas en esencia para aquellos que saben mirar.

Cada pequeño detalle es único, la variedad de colores y tonalidades a mi alrededor, el perfume que emana de los cuerpos de los estudiantes combinado con la multitud de fragancias que viene del bosque, el sonido de los pasos, todos tan parecidos pero muy diferentes entre si (nunca hay dos iguales), la textura de las telas y el leve sonido que emiten al rozar los cuerpos, los gestos, la forma en que un cuerpo se inclina sobre otro mostrando interés, las suaves caricias entre aquellos que se aman, el intercambio de sentimiento en una mirada sin expresar palabras, la forma en que un rostro brilla con una sonrisa, la manera en que reaccionamos ante la antelación de un encuentro.

Como me ha sucedido durante todo este tiempo, toda perfección que contemplo termina dirigiendo mis pensamientos a aquello que a mi comprender es la perfección en persona, su desordenado cabello color bronce, no importa que tan desarreglado este siempre luce bien, como si parara horas frente a la espejo para lograr esa apariencia, su rostro, la forma en que sus cejas se juntan casi formando un línea continua cuando esta preocupado o molesto, sus ojos café dorado que resplandecen con tal intensidad que opaca a la mas grande de las estrellas en el firmamento, su sonrisa celestial que es capaz de robarme el aliento y hacer que mi corazón quiera salir de pecho para poder contemplarla el mismo, su glorioso cuerpo, tan fuete y suave al mismo tiempo, brotando de el la fragancia no comestible mas exquisita que puede existir.

De un momento a otro mi mundo no hace mas nada que girar en torno a el, deseando desesperadamente su compañía, su tacto. No comprendo como en un periodo tan corto todos estos sentimientos hacia el brotaron en mi, todo en cuanto a mi alrededor me recuerda a el, y aunque no entiendo ya no puedo seguir negando lo que es, estoy enamorado y deseo con todas mis fuerzas que el sentimiento se algún día correspondido.

No puedo dejar de fantasear sobre lo que seria mi vida a su lado, ser amada de esa forma por primera vez, tener el abrigo de una familia y amigos con los cuales compartir y a quienes también amar, mi destino me ha atraído hasta acá, espero realmente que este sea el propósito y que de ahora en adelante el futuro alberque para mi algo mas que desolación, temor y amargura, y traiga en su lugar esperanza, amor y alegría.

La campana sonó, sacándome inmediatamente de mis pensamiento, indicando el fin de una lección mas y el comienzo de mi vida, rápidamente recojo mis cosas, sin prestar atención a nadie, camino hacia la cafetería con mi corazón en la mano y la esperanza grabada en mi semblante.

**Bueno les dije que era corto o ¿no? En fin no era mi intencion escribir esto, de hecho lo que pensaba hacer era escribir sobre el primer almuerzo de Bella con los Cullen, pero esto fue lo que salio, supongo que se pofria decir que estab inspirada (ja,ja).**

**Espero les guste el pequeño vistazo de la cabeza de Bella.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y recuerden REVIEW**


	9. Los Cullen

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste, me dicen lo que piensan, se aceptan sugerencias**

**Twilight es propiedad exclusiva de Myers**

No había puesto un pie en la cafetería cuando fui recibida con una entusiasta duendecilla que danzaba y brincaba con alegría al rededor mío mientras gritaba mi nombre a todo pulmón, un espectáculo al cual no quería pertenecer, me sonroje como nunca al ver como todos nos miraban con gestos confusos sobre el intercambio que se daba al frente suyo, pasaron uno cuantas segundos antes de que lograra controlar la euforia que la embargaba, no sin antes darme un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla; suavemente tomo mi mano y me dirigió como a una niña de tres años hacia la fila de la comida. Compre solamente una botella de agua y una manzana, había descubierto que no era tan desagradable como las otras cosas que he comido y para mi sorpresa podía decir que hasta cierto punto me gustaba. Por la esquina de mi ojo pude ver el rostro abatido de mi leal compañero al verme al fin atrapada en las redes de los Cullen, sabiendo que esto significa que ya no hay nada que pueda hacer para llegar a mi, por un lado estaba contenta de que talvez esto lograra que dejara de acosarme, por otro lado no me gustaba que sintiera que no estaba a la altura, por mas que el chico me irritara estoy segura de que hubiésemos podido ser amigos de no ser por el riesgo, aun así una parte de mi estaba insegura de que si esto lo haría marchar o pelear con mas fuerza, con el nunca se sabe.

Pagamos nuestras cosas, Alice tomo mi mano de nuevo y comenzamos el camino hacia su mesa, después del exagerado recibimiento no volvió a decirme nada, solo sonreía y miraba de la mesa hacia mi constantemente.

Dios! Realmente estaba nerviosa, tenia razones de sobra para estarlo, todavía estaba el asunto de lo que yo era, no sabia si toda este interés tenia mas que ver con resolver el misterio y bombardearme con preguntas que me serán difíciles de evadir o simplemente solo querían conocerme, después estaba la razón obvia, me dirigía a conocer a una familia de vampiros, eso le pone los pelos de punta a cualquiera, inclusive a mi , por lo general mi clase, o mas bien su clase, difícilmente yo clasifico ahí (soy toda una nueva clase), suele moverse individualmente y a lo mucho en pareja, así que es una cuestión instintiva encontrarse alerta y defensivo al encuentro de un coven mas grande de lo normal, conociendo el volátil temperamento de los vampiros, no es bueno verse superado en numero. Y para agregar mas razones a mi estado, estaba apunto de encontrarme de nuevo con el, la persona que ocasionó que mi mundo se pusiera de cabeza de un momento a otro, en unos segundos iba a estar con el, y a pesar de estar de espaldas a nosotras ya sentía como me derretía ante su mirada, para variar mi corazón, que ya de por si trabaja mas rápido de lo normal, daba saltos de alegría para cuando llegamos a la mesa.

-Bella, ellos son Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper.

-Mucho gusto- les dedique a cada uno una sonrisa, todos las devolvieron excepto Rosalie, era evidente que no estaba de acuerdo con mi presencia, su mirada era fría y calculadora, trague con fuerza, una risita escapo de los labios de Alice.

- Y por supuesto ya conoces a mi hermano Edward-

-Hola Edward- trate de ser lo mas casual posible, no quería que supiera lo obsesiva que esta con respecto a el, al parecer no lo logre, mi sonrisa fue mas calida de lo que deseaba y esto no paso desapercibido, todos intercambiaron miradas y era evidente que suprimían una sonrisa, me sonroje muchísimo, estaba seguro de que mi temperatura corporal había aumentado un par de grados ¡Perfecto, como si no estuviera ya demasiado caliente!

Alice se sentó al lado Jasper, tomo su mano entre la suya y apoyo su cuerpo contra el suyo, dejándome a mi ningún otro lugar para sentarme mas que al lado de Edward, no que me quejara.

_El pequeño Eddy esta nervioso, _esta vez tuve que ser yo la que suprimió la risa, el comentario no estaba destinado a llegar a mis oídos, Emmett había hablado demasiado bajo y rápido para que un humano escuchara, de igual manera puede escuchar el silencioso bufido de Edward en respuesta. Tome la manzana entre mis manos y la gire un par de veces antes de llevarla desinteresadamente a mi boca.

­-¿Solo vas a comer eso? Pregunto Edward

-Si, ¿por que?

-No lo se, no parece suficiente

-Tengo una dieta especial- dije entre risas

-Bella, me parece que estas bien, no creo que adelgazar sea una buena idea- esta vez fue Alice la que hablo, aunque no tenia intenciones de revelar mis costumbre había pensado que seria gracioso jugar con ellos un poco, una que otra frase sencilla, que pudiera interpretarse de otra manera, pero muy inocente en esencia.

-Te dije que tengo una dieta especial, nunca dije que era para adelgazar, pero gracias por la preocupación, de todas maneras me parece que ninguno ha tomado un bocado, deberías seguir tu propio consejo- ¡Ja! Si yo tenia que comer me aseguraría que pasaran por el mismo calvario también

Todos fruncieron el ceño, Alice tomo una pequeña porción de su comida y se la llevo a la boca, tratando de no arrugar su cara mientras masticaba, trago con dificulta, me sentí mal, definitivamente no forzaría mas comida en su boca, yo la proceso, ella tendrá que llegar a su casa a sacarla de la única manera posible.

-¿Que te parece Forks hasta ahora? Jasper pregunto

- Bien, la lluvia es bastante molesta pero el pueblo tiene sus ventajas.

-¿Qué Clase de ventajas?

-El Bosque, me encanta, no puedo esperar un día soleado para ir a acampar- todos me miraron preocupados, me hice la tonta- ¿Dije algo malo?

-Bella no deberías ir al bosque sola, hay animales salvajes ahí podría ocurrirte algo.

-No te preocupes Alice, no seria la primera vez que estoy sola en bosque, me las puedo arreglar sin problemas- si me encontraba con algún animal el seria quien iba a tener problemas.

-Aun así preferiría que no lo hicieras- estaba apunto de contradecirla cuando Edward interrumpió.

-Alice tiene razón Bella, no conoces la zona, hay muchas cosas peligrosas además de los animales, no me perdonaría si algo te pasara, prométeme que no harás nada para ponerte en riesgo.

OK, esto fue demasiado, como le iba a decir que no a ese hermoso rostro, muchísimo menos cuando me lo pedía de esa manera, además la promesa no era difícil de cumplir, no me estaba pidiendo no ir al bosque, lo cual me hubiera resultado difícil dado que en algún momento debía alimentarme, me pedía mantenerme segura, eso no es difícil de hacer, no hay mucho que pueda hacerme daño. Asentí suavemente. Emmett rápidamente cambio de tema.

-¿así que de donde vienes?

-Phoenix, Arizona.

-¡Vaya eso es todo un cambio! ¿Tus padres te obligaron a venir?- Baje la mirada, suspire y tome fuerzas, sabia que el tema de mis padres tenia que salir en cualquier momento pero esperaba que no fuera en la primera conversación, mi pequeño cambio no paso desapercibido por Jasper, quien me miraba de forma aprensiva.

-No, no tengo padres.

-Como que no tienes padres, todo el mundo tiene padres, acaso saliste de la nada, ya se te trajeron los extraterrestres- Edward se tenso a mi lado, no podía verlo pero podía imaginar la mirada asesina que le estaba dirigiendo a su hermano, puede sentir como alguno de ellos disimuladamente lo pateo por debajo de la mesa y escuchar el leve siseo de Alice _No seas estupido Emmett_.

-No Emmett, lo que quiero decir es que mis padres no están conmigo- su mandíbula cayo cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo, si el tema de conversación hubiese sido otro probablemente estaría riendo.

-¿Que les paso?- tome una fuerte bocana de aire, cuando iba a continuar Edward tomo mi mano con delicadeza.

-No tienes que hablar de esto si no quieres- sonreí levemente.

-No importa, eventualmente tendré que hacerlo y este momento es tan bueno como cualquier otro- me dirigía hacia todos- mi padre abandono a mi madre cuando estaba embarazada, ninguno de los dos lo sabia en el momento, mi madre murió dando a luz- bueno cuando menos no estaba mintiendo, eso fue a grades rasgos exactamente lo paso .

Silencio absoluto, ninguno sabia que decir, estaban evidentemente arrepentidos de haber traído el tema y hacerme contarles, trate de alivianar la tensión- No se preocupen, no es nada del otro mundo, nunca conocí a ninguno de los dos, he tenido mucho tiempo para lidiar con eso. Todos se relajaron un poco.

-¿Te adoptaron?

-No Alice, crecí en un orfanato- era una mentira pero que se supone que debía decirle, que me quede al lado del cadáver de mi madre hasta que fui lo suficientemente fuerte para irme al bosque, definitivamente no era una opción.

-Nadie te quiso entonces- Rosalie hablo por primera vez, no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, sus palabras fueron duras, se regocijaba en mi pena, dolió y mucho, era una estupidez, nunca estuve en un maldito orfanato, pero me hubiera gustado tener la opción de una segunda familia, su rechazo constante me estaba lastimando y no necesitaban al empático para decirlo.

Sus hermanos estaban evidentemente molestos con ella, pero Edward esta iracundo, estaba inmóvil, apretaba fuertemente su mandíbula, como tratando de contener el impulso de desgarrar a su hermana, sus manos cerradas en puños sobre su regazo, no me gustaba verlo así, mucho menos por algo en relación a mi.

-Esta bien, ella tiene razón yo causaba muchos problemas y nadie quiso lidiar con eso, al parecer era todo un terremoto-mi pobre atentado de broma no funciono, Edward seguía igual, me estaba angustiando, talvez no había sido buena idea sentarme con ellos después de todo, si hubiera sabido que iba ser la causante de una disputa entre ellos no lo hubiera hecho, el ambiente estaba tan tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Afortunadamente Alice intervino desviando la conversación hacia temas mas triviales y en cuestión de unos minutos la tormenta había pasado, la rubio seguía dirigiéndome miradas asesinas pero no volvió a hablar durante el almuerzo, rápidamente la campana sonó anunciando el fin del periodo.

Guarde en mi mochila la botella de agua que no había tomado, recogí mis cosas y camine hacia mi siguiente clase con Edward a mi lado, quien muy amablemente se ofreció a llevar mis cosas.

No hablamos durante el camino, pero una vez fuera de la cafetería empezó tratar de leerme la mente de nuevo, días atrás había extrañado la sensación, pensando que no le interesaba lo suficiente para seguir tratando, eso me entristecía, evidentemente había olvidado lo molesto que era.

Nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos asientos, saque mis cosas y las puse sobre la mesa, empecé trazar diseños sin sentido en mi cuaderno mientras esperaba el inicio de la lección.

-Disculpa a mi hermana, suele ponerse así de vez en cuado, no es nada personal- pues claro que es personal, pero no se lo iba a decir, no iba permitir que la rubia sicópata arruinara mi relación con el, aunque fuera solamente amistad.

-Esta bien, supongo que no le gusta el cambio y mucho menos que se metan en su territorio- conozco el tipo, ya me había encontrado con una bruja como ella antes, con no muy buenos resultados.

-Si mas o menos, solo haz lo que todos hacemos, ignórala

-Lo tendré presente para la próxima- sonreí, mientras lo miraba note que sus ojos estaban tan negros como el carbón, ¿como pude pasarlo por alto? Estaba extremadamente sediento, sabia que su auto control era por mucho mejor que mío, quien sabe cuanto tiempo a tenido para perfeccionarlo, quise tomarle el pelo pero un rato.

-Umm….

-Sucede algo

-No, nada realmente, es solo que….. bueno tus ojos están negros y podría jurar que ayer eran café dorado, debe ser que me estoy volviendo loca- se tenso, su rostro se contrajo por una fracción de segundo.

- A de ser- sonrió, pero no le llego a los ojos, estaba evidentemente preocupado por mi descubrimiento.

-O será que……- pause, apoye mi rostro sobre mi mano derecha y mire hacia frente de la clase, aparentando estar pensando, pude sentir como su respiración se cortó a la espera de lo que tenía que decir….. ¿Estas sediento?

¿Puede un vampiro entrar en shock? Por que creo que Edward esta a punto de hacerlo, en el momento en que termine mi pregunta casi salto de la silla, tomo una bocanada de aire tratando de tranquilizarse, mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz con su dedo índice y pulgar.

-Vaya Edward, de haber sabido que ibas a reaccionar así no te habría ofrecido nada- mientras decía esto sacaba de mi mochila la botella de agua que no había bebido durante el almuerzo- solo tenias que decir que no.

Sabia que lo que había hecho no estaba correcto, pero no pude evitarlo y la exprecion de Edward no tenia precio, me fui difícil no reír, al darse cuenta que había reacciona ante nada más que un tonto comentario recobro la compostura.

-Perdona- murmuro avergonzado, si pudiese ruborizarse parecería un tomate.

La lección paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me levante rápidamente para dirigirme a gimnasia para chocar contra mi "gran amigo" Mike quien al parecer no se había dado por vencido, espere unos segundos a que recuperara el aliento, chocar contra mi no es cualquier cosa, Edward salio de la clase murmurando algo sobre la mente podrida de Mike y aplastar su cerebro contra la pared, sonreí, no había que leer mentes para saber que no tenia pensamientos muy sanos sobre mi.

-Caminamos juntos

-No te preocupes ya puedo encontrar el camino sola

-Ya lo se, solo quería saber si podía acompañarte- mordí mi labio, este chico no se cansa.

-Adelantate Mike, tengo que pasar al baño primero y no quiero retrasarte.

-OK- Salí, bastante molesta de tener que pasar varios minutos en una habitación en la que no tenia nada que hacer además de esconderme del idiota ese.

Al salir del baño vi a Edward reclinado contra la pared contraria.

-Es idea mía o estas tratando de ignorar Newton- sonreí

-¿Es tan evidente?

- Para mi si pero parece que para el no.

-Es bastante insistente- suspire

-Si quieres yo lo puedo solucionar- sus ojos picaros brillaron, reí bastante sobre su ofrecimiento al recordar sus palabras al salir de clase.

-Estoy segura que si, pero dejémoslo así por el momento, asintió, nos fuimos hacia el gimnasio.

-¿Se puede saber por que lo evitas?

-Umm...bueno, es tengo la ligera impresión que le interesa algo mas que una amista.

-¿Y no te interesa entonces?- que clase de pregunta es esa, como me iba interesar en el con semejante ejemplar a mi lado.

-Si interesa, quizás mas de lo que a el le gustaría- ups, ¿Por qué diablos dije eso, en que estaba pensando?

-¿Que quieres decir?- sus cejas se juntaron esperando mi respuesta.

-Nada realmente, solo que no seria una buena amiga para el, eso es todo- a ese punto ya estábamos en el gimnasio así que me retire maldiciendo mentalmente hacia el vestidor, me cambie la ropa con tanta cólera conmigo misma que casi la dejo en jirones.

Para cuando salí de el los chicos ya había empezado su lección, hoy estarían jugando tennis y dado que según me acaban de informar nuestro entrenador no llego el día de hoy por razones personales, estarían utilizando toda el área; podíamos retirarnos o quedarnos a observar, por supuesto que me quede.

Me senté en la gradería a admirar a mi Adonis, a pesar que contenía su fuerza y no se movía con toda la destreza que era capaz, era espectáculo que no se podía perder, sus golpes siempre certeros, sus movimientos fluidos, al cabo de un rato empecé a sentir lastima por su contrincante, no había humano capaz de competir contra un vampiro, no era justo ver como Edward hacia tanto tras tanto mientras el otro chico no podía hacer mas que devolver la pelota cada vez que se le era permitido, aunque de seguro todos los hombres del instituto estaban al tanto de que era imposible ganar contra un Cullen el chico no dejaba de mostrarse abatido o furioso consigo mismo por no ser capaz de lograr ni un tanto en juego, rodee mis ojos, hombres y testosterona, siempre la misma historia, decidí igualar un poco el juego, no tanto para hacerlo ganar pero si para hacerlo sentir mejor, todo lo que tenia era que hacer era desviar la pelota en el momento indicado para Edward la perdiera, no era nada complicado, mi don no es mover objetos pero era tan simple como crear un pequeño escudo en el lugar indicado para que la peloto rebotara contra el saliendo en dirección contraria, el control sobre mi escudo físico no era muy bueno pero si lo suficiente para hacer esto.

Espere el momento en que fuera el turno del chico de sacar, no era malo jugando para ser humano, la bola salio disparada hacia el otro lado de la cancha rebotando contra el piso en zona segura para seguir su camino hacia la derecha, pocos segundos después de golpear el piso, justo cuando Edward estaba a punto de rematar, cree el escudo desviado la bola hacia la izquierda y haciendo que la perdiera, frunció el seño, completamente confundido sobre lo que había pasado, mientras el chico celebraba el ser el primero en lograr un tanto contra el, ya podía imaginarme las historias al respecto, reí suavemente, no tanto como para que un humano lo notara, lógicamente el me escucho y me busco con su mirada, una vez que me encontró su rostro se suavizo y me dedico esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta.

Continúe así toda la lección, regalando un tanto cada vez que el hacia tres, al final me fue mas difícil, Edward estaba mas al tanto, usando un poco mas de velocidad de la que debería, definitivamente no le estaba gustando el hecho de que un humano fuera capaz de anotarle un punto, me vi forzada en mas de una ocasión en crear en segundo escudo para desviar la bola de su camino dejandolo aun mas confuso.

La clase termino y todos se dirigieron a cambiarse, yo decidí quedarme como estaba, de todas maneras ya iba camino a casa, el chico iba irradiando alegría por donde pasaba, todos le daban palmadas en la espalda felicitándolo por el partido, el entrenador murmuraba sobre lo encantado que estaba sobre haber encontrado un rival para Cullen, lo cual por supuesto llego a los oídos de mi amado, estaba increíblemente molesto y contrariado, pero aun así se veía hermoso, para cuando salio del vestuario no estaba de mejor humor, caminos juntos hacia el parqueo.

-Parece que alguien tiene problemas de genio- comente.

-No me gusta perder- me reí

-Pero si no perdiste

-No, pero falle y eso es algo que NO pasa.

-Bueno siempre hay una primera vez para todo- nos encontrábamos ya frente a mi auto, me respondió con una mirada fría e inclusiva siniestra, me asusto, nunca lo había vista tan peligroso como hasta ahora, al ver mi reacción cambio su expresión.

-Perdona mi mal humor, soy un pésimo perdedor- y me regalo mi sonrisa favorita, todo perdonado, no hay nada que le pueda negar si viene acompañado de ese gesto.

-Quedas perdonado, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer

-Por su puesto que no- se inclino hacia mi, poco a poco se fue acercando, podía oler y sentir su maravilloso aliento frío en todo mi rostro, cariñosamente deposito un dulce beso en mi frente, rozo sus labios contra mi piel por uno segundos, tuve que recordarme que debía de respirar, mientras mi corazón atentaba con reventar, se retiro de la misma manera y me miro a los ojos por unos segundos mas.

-Nos vemos mañana.

-Ok- se volvió sobre sus pasos en dirección a su auto, me va ha provocar un infarto.

¿Será posible que sienta lo mismo por mi que siento yo por el? Eso seria maravilloso, después de ese increíble beso en mi frente todo lo que podía hacer era fantasear sobre lo que seria sentir sus labios en los mis labios, quería que me siguiera besando. ¿Pero por que querría tener algo conmigo? Talvez estaba interpretando mas las cosas, un amigo puede besar a una amiga sin ninguna otra implicación.

Después de varios minutos de estar parada bajo la lluvia como una idiota entre a mi auto y decidí que era momento de casar, no tenia mucho sed, pero no podía darme el lujo que mis ojos se oscurecieran en lo mas mínimo, eso me delataría.

Deje mi auto en el garaje, me puse algo de ropa mas cómoda y corrí a toda velocidad hacia bosque, una vez que me había adentrado lo suficiente y estaba segura de que no me encontraría con algún entusiasta campista, deje que mis instintos guiaran mi camino, el viento trajo consigo el olor de unos ciervos a un poco distancia desde donde me encontraba, arrugue mi nariz, espere a que soplara nuevamente por algo mas apetitoso, y afortunadamente llego, unos 3KM hacia norte, un puma, corrí hacia mi presa, me detuve unos cuanto metros antes de llegar, contemplándola, recorrí los metros restante en un solo salto abalanzándome sobre ella y atrapándola entre mis brazos para inmediatamente clavar mis afilados dientes en su cuello y beber su sangre, todo sucedió tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar, deje su cuerpo en el suelo del bosque y regrese a mi casa, dispuesta tomar una ducha y dormir un poco, no necesito mucho pero haca ya bastante tiempo que no lo hago y empiezo a sentirme cansada.

**Review por favor, me he dado cuenta que muchos leen mi historia pero muy pocos me hacen saber lo que piensa, se que no es una obligación pero apreciaria mucho el gesto ******


	10. Fecha

Hola! Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, perdon el atraso pero en mi casa hay dos computadores que soy tan viejas como los dinosaurios y ambas decidieron colapsar al mismo tiempo.

Les recuerdo que Twilight no me pertenece y el poema abajo tampoco, no se de quien es, lo encontre en esta pagina .

Me parecio que se aplicaba, no se, digan uds

Muchas gracias por leer y no se les olvide Review

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche ha llegado para tomarnos

con su oscuridad imponente,

su brillo lunar parece amarme

y la melancolía, en mi ser, permanente.

La noche es mi amiga

la noche es mi amante,

con su oscuridad llameante

inmensa antología.

Sus sombras caen pesadamente en mi espalda,

las soporto y cargo extasiado.

anunciando con estrellas de espada

un lugar bienaventurado.

Esta noche, solo estoy con mis pensamientos,

esta noche, busco mi verdadero ser,

esta noche, busco mis recuerdos sangrientos;

esta noche espero mi amanecer...

Y si por la penumbra te buscara,

solo mi sombra yo encontrara;

estaca en mi corazón clavada

tan sediento de plasma anhelada.

Nocturno ser soy,

cuervo de las tinieblas,

pantera de oscuras selvas,

te imploro solo hoy.

Noctámbulo recorro las calles solas y tristes

alumbrado por tu luz particular,

sonámbulo porque tú reíste.

apaciguado por tu soledad.

Nocturno es mi nombre

como cualquier ser espectral,

taciturno vampiro mediocre

muerto en vida por la oscuridad...

Meses han pasado y he obtenido todo lo que deseaba, familia, amigos, alguien que cuide mi y alguien de quien cuidar. A pesar de la evidente diferencia entre nosotros, a pesar de parecer lo que realmente no soy, esta hermosa familia me había recibido con los brazos abiertos sin cuestionar, confiando plenamente en mi palabra. Podría afirmar que mi vida por fin estaba completa, que al fin era libre y feliz, pero no era así, cada gesto de parte ellos, cada palabra de aliento, cada sonrisa, cada vez que me tratan como uno de ellos, cada momento compartido me hace recordar la mentira que estoy viviendo, lo que les estoy haciendo, lo falsedad de mis palabras, la invención del supuesto mundo de donde vengo, con el único fin de mantenerlos a mi lado, manipulándolos a darme su compañía y desear la mía sin darles la oportunidad de ver quien verdaderamente soy , robándoles su derecho de ver que hay detrás del rostro y negándoles la oportunidad de alejarse ante tan aterradora realidad.

Debí haberles dicho la verdad desde el primer momento, debí haber sido sincera y honesta, si no hubiesen deseado mi presencia hubiera sido mas fácil para mi manejarlo en ese momento, sin ataduras y corazones rotos.

Me cuesta trabajo mirarlos o los ojos sabiendo lo que hago, pero mas trabajo me cuesta enfrentar a aquel que tiene mi corazón, como puedo desear y pedir algo de el, cuando cualquier relación entre nosotros va a estar basada en la mentira, como puedo desear que me ame por lo que soy y quien soy si no lo dejo ver, como puedo esperar que me desee cuando no hay nada en mi que desear, sabiendo su perfección y mi impureza.

Todo lo que toco lo destrozo, todo lo que anhelo lo lacero; he matado a quien mas amo, he tomado lo que no me pertenece, he mentido y manipulado a quienes quiero, vivo de la miseria de otros.

Ha llegado el momento hablar, ha llegado la hora de la verdad, mi cabeza me lo dice, parte de mi corazón lo grita, pero no reúno las fuerzas para hacerlo, temo que aborrezcan, temo que odien cada parte de mi ser, ya no solo por lo que soy, sino también por las mentiras dichas, por los engaños elaborados, por las bromas pesadas.

Como siempre esta fecha trae consigo recuerdos amargos y desconsuelos, si el crepúsculo es un recordatorio constante, esta fecha es la constatación del hecho, no solo me dice lo que soy y como llegue, me recuerda que estoy marcada y maldita, me dice que soy un monstruo con apariencia angelical, un rostro hecho para deslumbrar, una voz para crear un falso sentido de seguridad, un cuerpo para engañar, un aroma para trastornar, velocidad para alcanzar y sobrepasar, fuerza para someter, superdesarrollados sentidos para desenvolverme, veneno en mi boca incapacitar, todo junto diseñado para matar, una asesina, un ser asqueroso y repugnante que usa todo lo que esta su alcance para lograr lo que quiere sin importa el costo.

Definitivamente no la mejor fecha del año para mi, mis pensamientos que ya de por si son tristes, se tornan melancólicos y desesperados este día y no pasa desapercibido la carencia de vida en facciones, la típica sonrisa que me ha caracterizado por estos meses se ha ido y su lugar lo ha tomado un gesto de tristeza, cualquiera diría que a estas alturas estaría todo superado, pero no es así, no creo que alguna vez sea capaz de llevar esta carga con facilidad.

-¿Bella, me estas escuchando?

Dicen que el tiempo sana las heridas, tal vez no ha pasado suficiente para mi, aparento mas de lo que tengo, no solo física si no mentalmente, mas sin embargo solo tengo once, soy apenas una niña pequeña, ¿como se supone que una niña deba lidiar con la muerte de su madre? ¿Sobretodo sabiendo que murió a causa de ella?

-¿Bella, te encuentras bien?- una dulce vos aterciopelada me saco del hilo de mis pensamientos, lo mire aun confusa.

-Eh… si.

-¿Estas segura? No te ves muy bien, te he llamado ya cuatro veces y no me contestas.

-Supongo que estaba distraída

-¿Necesitas hablar? Sabes que me puedes decir cualquier cosa- si siento que puedo y quiero decirle todo, pero estará seguro de que quiere escuchar lo que tengo que decir.

-No, estoy bien de veras solo algo distraída- entrecerró sus ojos, evalúo mi rostro, trate de darle una sonrisa, pero en mi estado actual debió parecer mas una mueca, era evidente que mi semblante reflejaba algo distinto a lo que mis palabras afirmaban

El picoteo en mi cabeza comenzó, aun no se daba por vencido, tratando de obtener de mi cabeza lo que mi voz se negaba a darle.

-Me preguntaba si te gustaría almorzar conmigo hoy

-Edward, siempre almuerzo contigo, ¿que clase de pregunto es esa?

-Si lo se, siempre almuerzas con nosotros pero me preguntaba si querías que almorzáramos solo nosotros dos.

-Ahh… si claro, pero de una vez te advierto, no seré buena compañía, no es un buen día para mi.

-Tal vez pueda animarte, sientate aquí, te buscare algo de comer.

Me senté, lo observe mientras se dirigía hacia la fila de la cafetería, espero no me traiga demasiado, si había alguien capaz de animarme por un rato seria el, aunque después de ese tiempo terminara odiándome mas que al principio.

-No sabia que traerte, nada se veía bien, la comida aquí no es muy buena, por lo que a mi concierne podría estar viva- sonrió- te traje una ensalada, era lo que tenia mejor aspecto- sonreí, una ensalada estaba bien, la lechuga casi no sabe a nada.

-La ensalada esta bien, gracias- tome el tenedor y jugué con ella durante un rato antes de llevarme el primer bocado a la boca.

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que te molesta?- ¿quería hablar de eso? Definitivamente no, tenia que hacerlo en algún momento, pero ahora no.

-No, hoy no es día para hablar de eso, lo haré cuando este lista- si algún día llego a estarlo.

- Perfecto, cuando estés lista entonces- asentí, después de eso la conversación giro sobre temas mas ligeros, ya pasado un rato me sentía mucho mejor, el era mi luz al final del camino, atesoraba cada momento que pasaba a su lado como si fuese el ultimo que iba a tener, por que en realidad podía ser el único.

-Creo que ya es hora de ir a clases si no queremos llegar tarde- le dije mientras saltaba de la silla, cuando estamos juntos es como si todo lo demás dejara de existir a excepción de nosotros, todo el mundo pierde su importancia, solo importamos el y yo, así que siempre me tomaba por sorpresa el final del tiempo que compartimos.

-No voy a ir a clases

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no vas a ir, te vas a escapar así nada mas?

-Escaparse es saludable de vez en cuando- me entristecí de nuevo, contaba con ese tiempo con el a mi lado, podría hacer lo mismo pero soy demasiado cobarde.

-Yo si voy a ir

-No podía esperar menos de ti

-Nos vemos luego- titubee unos instantes, contemplando la posibilidad de quedarme a su lado, decidí ir a clases.

Camine sola por los pasillos hasta el salón de biología, entre de mala gana sabiendo que seria una larga hora, no tenia deseos de trabajar, Mike se encontraba ya en su lugar, al entrar me dedico una acalorada sonrisa y un entusiasta saludo con la mano, las cuales no le devolví, no estaba de ánimos para hacerlo sentir bien, no cuando mi sol me había dejado en la oscuridad.

El profesor entro, llevando consigo una serie de materiales en una caja, fue entregándolos uno a uno en cada una de las mesas, ni siquiera preste atención a sus palabras ni a la serie de objetos que había depositado a mi lado, todo lo que podía hacer era hundirme en mi desdicha.

Debí haber escuchado, por que esta vez lo que me saco de la corriente de mis pensamientos no fue la dulce voz de aquel a quien amo, no, fue la peor cosa que se puede hacer para regresarme a la realidad, el sonido de la carne siendo atravesada, el lamento por el dolor infringido, el agradable aroma de la sangre humana. Dieciocho diferentes sabores a escoger, me golpearon con tal intensidad que lo único que evito que no atacara enseguida fue el hecho que no sabia por donde empezar, a pesar de que mi inconciente ya había hecho la elección, Mike.

Me era difícil concentrarme, no quería hacerlo, no debía hacerlo, pero el ardor en mi garganta era insoportable, todo lo que quería era apagarlo, saciar el fuego que había estallado en mi, no podía pensar claramente, el monstruo en mi se estaba adueñando de mis sentido, el raciocinio estaba perdiendo rápidamente la batalla, ya nada importaba, yo era el cazador y ellos la presa, acabaría con cada uno de ellos, los probaría a todos sin importar las consecuencias, sin importar que sus gritos atraerían a mas gente, sin importar exponerme.

-Señorita Swan, ¿se encuentra bien?- moví mi cara para encontrar la suya, retrocedió un paso al ver mi rostro, mis ojos negros, mi mirada asesina, trago ruidosamente.

-Si no puede manejar la sangre puede salir, no tiene por que quedarse, puedo darle un pase- moví mi cabeza hacia los lados, no negando, mas bien analizando, yo no era Bella, me comportaba como la bestia que era.

-No se le ve muy bien, tiene alguien que la lleve a casa- dijo, su rostro ya aterrorizado, sus instintos le estaban advirtiendo, era peligrosa.

Pero por alguna razón sus palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza, ¿tiene alguien que la lleve a casa? ¿Tiene a alguien?, si, claro que tengo a alguien, tengo a los Cullen, tengo a Edward, ¿Cómo puedo hacerles esto? ¿Que peor manera hay de hacerles saber la verdad que esta? Ellos no merecen esto, Edward no se merece esto.

Poco a poco fui recuperando la cordura, no tenia que hacer esto, no estaba obligada a tomar sus vidas, podía irme, tenía que irme. Sostuve la respiración, aunque fuego aun estaba ahí y el aromo seguía presente en mi memoria era algo de ayuda no respirar, me levante tan rápido como pude y salí de ahí, sin mirar la cara contrariada del profesor o molestarme tan siquiera en recoger mis cosas, tenia que salir.

Camine a toda prisa por los pasillos, un poco más rápido de lo que debería, ¡MALDICION! Debía haberme saltado la clase cuando tuve la oportunidad, ya entiendo por que Edward lo hizo, ¡Maldita mentirosa! Me pude haber ahorra todo esto si tan solo hubiese dicho la verdad.

Camine hacia al parqueo, no para entrar a mi auto si no hacia el comienzo del bosque, ya estando afuera me permití respirar y caminar con mas calma, el aire fresco se llevo consigo cualquier evidencia del aroma que se había colado por mi garganta y ahora que mi mente esta clara no podía dejar de llorar por lo que estuve a punto de hacer, ¿podía ser mas irónico? ¿Podría ser esta una broma amarga del destino? ¿Había tal vez algún ente que se deleitaba con mi miseria, obligándome hacer en esta fecha lo mismo que hice hace 11 años, tomar una vida para solventar la mía?

Me acurruque al pie de un árbol, me acosté sin tomar en cuenta la humedad del piso ni la lluvia que caía sobre mi, lleve mis rodillas a mi pecho y las abrase con mis brazos con tanta fuerza que podía escuchar a mis huesos protestar ante la presión, no importaba, todo lo que quería en ese momento era desaparecer, no sentir, morir, cualquier cosa tenia que ser mejor que esto.

Mis lágrimas bajaban en torrentes por mis mejillas, pero de mis labios no salía nada más que un leve sollozo, ni siquiera en momentos como este era capaz de permitirme llorar con la intensidad que necesitaba, ni siquiera era buena para eso.

Sentí unos fríos brazos enrollarse alrededor de mi cintura, instintivamente reaccione a ese tacto y afloje la prensa que mantenía sobre mi cuerpo.

Se sentó a mi lado, me levanto gentilmente y me coloco en su regazo, me abrazo tiernamente y meció de un lado a otro tratando de consolarme.

-Shhh…todo esta bien Bella, estoy aquí contigo.

Mis sollozos se detuvieron brevemente, no era cierto, nada estaba bien, nada era como debía ser, empezando con nosotros, através de la cortina de agua que extendía sobre mis ojos mire a los suyos, a ese color dorado que tanto amo, en ellos había dolor, tristeza, desolación, mi dolor era su dolor ¿Cómo puedo hacerle esto? debería decirle que se fuera, que me dejara sola, no tenia por que verme así, no tenia que sufrir conmigo, hice un par de intentos para decirlo, pero las palabras no llegaban a mi boca, lo necesitaba, no quería verlo sufrir pero lo necesitaba, mas que al aire, mas que mi vida misma, simplemente lo necesitaba.

Lance mis brazos sobre su cuello y escondí mi rostro en su pecho, estalle, no pude mas, simplemente me deje ir, hice lo único que podía hacer para liberar la tensión llore y grite, como nunca antes lo había hecho mi vida, abrazada a el mientras pasaba la tormenta.

Llore por el monstruo que soy

Llore por mi madre y por el dolor que tuvo que soportar

Llore por cada herida que le cause y cada sollozo de agonía que escapo de sus labios por mi culpa

Llore por su capacidad de amarme a pesar del daño que le estaba causando, por amarme mientras rompía y despedazaba cada parte de su ser.

Llore por haberla mordido, estando demasiado sedienta para detenerme

Llore por mi padre por haber permitido que esto sucediera, por haberla abandonado en el momento en que mas lo necesitaba.

Llore por el amor incondicional de mi madre, por haberme permitido nacer cuando sabia que le costaría su vida

Llore por que deseaba que hubiese hecho algo al respecto ante de que fuera tarde.

Llore por que que deseaba que mi madre no me hubiese permitido vivir.

Llore por que no había nada que pudiese hacer para remediar las cosas

Llore por todas las mentiras que había dicho hasta ahora

Llore por que causo daño a donde quiera que vaya

Llore por que estoy harta de mi vida y todo lo quiero es morir

Llore por que al desear morir todo lo que hago es manchar el sacrificio de mi madre al darme su vida

Llore por mi perdida, por la culpa que me carcome, la culpa de ser esta maldita abominación de vida y muerte, que masacro brutalmente a su madre solo para tomar una bocanada de aire.

Destruí a mi madre y tengo miedo de pasar el resto de mi existencia sin ser capaz de superar el dolor. Nadie se llevo a mi madre, yo la asesine.

No tengo idea de cuanto tiempo pase esta manera, aferrada a su torso dejando que todo cuanto sentía me embargara, el solo se quedo ahí, en silencio, sujetándome, acariciando mi espada, dándome el apoyo que yo tanto necesitaba. Mi llanto fui disminuyendo con el pasar del tiempo, deje de gritar y pase a sollozar, para eventualmente detenerme cuando no pude derramar una lágrima mas, ya todo había pasado.

-Bella, estas mejor- aun tenía mi cabeza escondida en su pecho.

-No realmente, pero si mas tranquila.

-Se puede saber que te ocurre, no me gusta verte así

-No es nada, es sola la fecha que me pone así- hundí aun mas mi cabeza, no quería hablar, pero se lo debía, ero lo mínimo que podía hacer después de hacerlo presenciar mi arranque.

-¿Qué pasa con la fecha?

-Es solo que me recuerda el peor acto que he hecho en mi vida- ¡Dios por que es tan difícil! Escúpelo y ya

-¿y cual fue?- pregunto mientras seguía trazando círculos sobre mi espalda.

-Nacer- su cuerpo se tenso, detuvo sus caricias, sentí que el mundo se me venia encima, luego de unos minutos de silencio coloco su mano sobre mi cabeza y empezó a acariciarme de nuevo.

-¿Bella, me estas diciendo que hoy es tu cumpleaños?- suspire

-No Edward, esa es una manera de verlo pero lo que te estoy diciendo realmente es que en un día como hoy mate a mi madre- nuevas lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas. Puso su mano debajo de mi barbilla y levanto mi cabeza para verme a la cara, no podía devolverle la mirada, me sentía tan sucia.

-Bella no digas eso, no fue tu culpa, esas cosas solo pasan, no mataste a tu madre- que mas daría por que su palabras fueran ciertas.

-Pero es cierto, soy un monstruo.

-No lo eres Bella, no pienses eso, crees a tu madre le gustaría verte así, ella dio su vida para que fueras feliz no desdichada- sus palabras eran verdaderas, pero aun no tenían efecto en mi, mas que infligir mas dolor por la culpa que sentía al escucharlas, si, buena manera la mía la de agradecerle a mi madre lo que hizo, necesitare tiempo para sentirme de esa manera pero creo que ya di el primer paso en esa dirección al dejar de aferrarme a esas emociones.

-Edward necesito que hablemos- tenia mucho que decir, necesitaba hacerlo.

-Te escucho

-No, ahora no, no solo necesito hablar contigo, debo hacerlo con toda tu familia, hay mucho de mi que no les he dicho, pero hoy no, hoy no me quedan fuerzas para hacerlo ¿crees que podamos hablar mañana?

-Claro, podemos hacerlo en mi casa, así conocerás a mis padres.

-Si, supongo, preferiría conocerlos en una mejor situación pero no queda más.

-Las clases están ya por terminar ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-Gracias pero prefiero estar sola, necesito pensar, pero igual iré contigo a encontrar a tus hermanos, no he hablado con ellos en todo el día y por extraño que parezca hasta las malas caras de Rose me hacen falta- se rio entre dientes.

-Si eso es definitivamente extraño- Nos levantamos, puso su mano en la mía y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, espero que no sea la última que lo haga.

Caminamos lentamente hacia el Instituto, empapados de pies a cabeza, me sentí culpable por un momento, pero me sentí mejor al recordar que no era posible que alguno de los dos enfermara.

Tenia miedo de lo que iba sucedes después de mañana pero no iba dejar que eso me detuviera, ya no quería mentirles mas, se habían convertido en una parte muy importante de mi vida, quería que me conocieran ,de ahora en adelante les daría solo la verdad, sin importad lo que me costara.

Bueno ahí se los dejo, espero que les haya gustado, me costo mucho escribir este capitulo, lo hice con un nudo en la garganta, siempre he sido una llorona, ya sea viendo un peli o leyendo un libro, si el momento lo amerita lloro, pero desde afuera, no se si me entiende, la bronca no es mia, lloro por que pobrecitos ellos pero yo no, pero mientras escribia el dolor de Bella se hizo el mio (debo sonar como una loca), ya no era testigo de lo que le pasaba, ya no estaba escribiendo sobre alguien mas, era protagonista, fue muy raro.

En fin espero que les guste, le puse mucho y los escribi entre temblores de manos y sollozos.

Me dicen que piensan


	11. Escudo

**Hola a todos! Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, se que es un poco tarde pero recuerden que no tengo un buen equipo con el cual trabajar.**

**Espero les guste**

Esperamos por ellos a la entrada del instituto, había apoyado mi cabeza sobre pecho mientras el sujetaba mi cintura con una de sus manos mientras con la otra acariciaba suavemente mi brazo, no dijimos nada, yo solo quería saborear el momento mientras duraba, mi corazón latía cada vez con mas fuerza por el contacto de su piel contra la mía.

Al cabo de unos minutos la campana sonó, los estudiantes rápidamente recogiendo sus pertenencia y apresurándose al parqueo, felices por el final de las clases, escuche a lo lejos los pasos de aquellos a quienes esperábamos, levante al fin mi cabeza para buscarlos con la mirada, no sin antes detenerme a admirar primero el glorioso rostro que tenia a mi lado, como siempre me quede perdida en la profundidad de sus ojos, había tanto amor y cariño en ellos, todo lo que podía desear es que ese sentimiento fuera por mi y que para cuando dijera lo que debía decir no perdiera ni una onza de las emociones ahí reflejadas.

Para cuando logre romper el hechizo que había sobre mi, ya todos se encontraban a nuestro lado, Jasper miraba fijamente a Edward con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, ¡que no daría por saber de que se trata ese intercambio!, sujetaba a Alice fuertemente de la cintura, era evidente que lo hacia para evitar que saltara como loca de un lado otro, sonreía ampliamente y no dejaba de aplaudir, como si hubiese espera por años ver algo así, Emmett me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa picara en sus labios, Rose siendo Rose, no hizo mas que ignorarme (lo cual me viene muy bien, cualquier cosa es mejor que su mirada asesina).

De no muy buena gana me despegue de Edward para saludarlos como debía, bese ligeramente a Alice en la mejilla, le tendí la mano a Jasper, una pequeña sonrisa para Rose (la cual no devolvió, no se ni por que me molesto), le ofrecí mi mano a Emmett también, el cual lo tomo con mas gusto de lo que esperaba, una vez que tuvo mi mano en la suya me jalo con fuerza hacia el, haciéndome colisionar contra su pecho, me envolvió en fuerte abrazo de oso, no tanto como para romperme, pero lo suficiente para incomodar a cualquier humano, vote el aire con fuerza.

-Eh…yo también te extrañe Emmett.- me coloco de nuevo en suelo.

-Ya lo se, no puedes negar que mueres por un pedacito de mi- Rose lo golpeo en la parte posterior de su cabeza, todos estallaron en carcajada y yo por supuesto me puse roja como un tomate.

-Siempre tan colorada.

-Ya déjala en paz.

-Lo siento Alice, no es mi culpa que sea tan divertido molestarla.

Esta vez no pude evitarlo y le saque la lengua como la niña que era, para ese entonces ya había regresado al lado de Edward, moría por estar de nuevo en sus brazos, pero no tenia el valor para simplemente acercarme, talvez interprete mal las señales, talvez solo estaba consolando a una amiga, apoyándola en un momento difícil. Para mi sorpresa fue el quien coloco de nuevo su mano en mi cintura mientras me acercaba a su cuerpo. ¡Dios, podía quedarme así por siglos!

-Bella me acaba de decir que necesita hablar con todos nosotros, vendrá mañana a casa después de clases para conversar.- el rostro de Alice se ilumino y esta vez no hubo nada que Jasper pudiese hacer para impedirle brincotear.

-Uy, Uy…Bella, eso estaría genial, podrías conocer a mis padres, te van a adorar vas a ver, esto será maravilloso- no podía dejar de sentirme culpable.

-Espero que si Alice, de veras espero que si- pude sentir la mirada de Edward fija mi mientras decía eso, ¿habrá notado acaso lo desesperada que estaba por que me perdonaran después de todo lo que hice? Alice continuó balbuceando.

-Ya veras, una vez que hablamos podemos ir a mi habitación….tengo tantas cosas que quisiera probarte- me miro de arriba abajo, me sentí un poco avergonzada y ella lo noto- no me malinterpretes, no viste nada mal, de hecho lo haces muy bien, pero eres tan linda que no puedo evi………

Se callo abruptamente, sus ojos estrecharon en aquella mirada que ya tanto conozco, mirando una escena completamente diferente a la que estaba ante nosotros, pero no por eso menos real, me puse nerviosa, sabia que hasta el momento no había sido capaz de ver en mi futuro, pero no puedo negar que me preocupaba que pudiese ver lo que iba a decir antes de poder hacerlo yo misma y por lo tanto Edward lo sabría inmediatamente y definitivamente no quería eso.

Edward se tenso a mi lado, mi pulso se acelero, ajusto su agarre en mi cintura y empezó a llevarme hacia el parqueo, Alice lo tomo del brazo, se miraron, definitivamente algo estaba pasando, ¿pero que?

¿_Que esta pasando?_ Siseo Jasper, lo suficiente bajo para que yo no escuchara (supuestamente), _hay que irnos, demasiada sangre,_ ¿pero que demonios esta pasando? ¿Que vio? ¿Qué quiere decir con demasiada sangre? Edward comenzó arrastrarme de nuevo pero esta vez en dirección contraria.

-¿Edward que esta pasando?

-Nada de que preocuparse, vamos.

_¿Que crees que estas haciendo, deja a la mascota, no crees que va a notar algo raro, no crees que no se va a dar cuenta de que de alguna manera sabíamos que algo iba a pasar? No seas estupido,_ muchas gracias, cualquiera diría que no me quiere, ¿a que no?

-¡Edward!- no me contesto, necesitaba saber que estaba pasando, no podía pretender que simplemente me fuera detrás suyo sin ninguna explicación siendo mas que evidente que algo estaba por suceder, en eso Rose tenia razón, no necesita súper sentidos para saber eso, no me gustaba ser arrastrada.

Sin pensar dos veces las consecuencias de mis actos, hice uso de toda mi fuerza y nos detuve en seco.

-¡MALDICION EDWARD! DIME QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO.

Me miro perplejo, sabía que todos estaban al tanto que había algo extraño en mí, pero también sabia que ninguno de ellos esperaba que fuera capaz de detener un vampiro en el acto, rápidamente controlo su expresión.

-Bella, por favor.

-NO- me dirigí a Alice, sabia que me estaba portando como una tonta, pero tenia que saber- ¿Qué fue lo que viste?- Mas rostros perplejos, pero todos sabían que no era el momento para cuestionarme, de hecho no era el momento para que yo los cuestionara tampoco.

-Un furgón Bella, se va a volcar y arrasara cuanto hay en el parqueo- me dijo, aun estupefacta por la gran exhibición de fuerza que acaba de hacer y de que supiera de sus visiones.

Ya entendia sus palabras "Demasiada sangre"

-Pero y los demás- comencé a balbucear- no podemos…..

-No hay tiempo, debemos irnos, YA- Edward me tomo para seguir avanzando, no lo deje.

-¡Bella!- me dijo- no hay nada que podamos hacer por ellos.

"nada que podamos hacer por ellos" como podía irme de ahí sabiendo lo que estaba por suceder, ¿cuantos iban a morir? No podía darles la espalda, "demasiada sangre" , las palabras de Alice continuaban rebotando en mi cabeza.

"No hay nada que podamos hacer por ellos", definitivamente no había nada que los Cullen pudieran hacer, pero talvez yo si, era una locura, con dificultad me había protegido a mi misma en algunas ocasiones y nunca lo había hecho a mi voluntad y jamás, jamás había logrado extenderlo un poco mas allá de mi cuerpo, pero debía hacer algo, no podía dejarlos morir, no podía permitirlo, debía intentarlo, si fallaba cuando menos era lo suficientemente rápida para salir de ahí.

Solté el agarre que tenia Edward sobre mi, di un paso hacia atrás, lo mire a los ojos, talvez por ultima vez, tenia intención de contarle todo, no quería que fuera así como se diera cuenta, pero realmente no tenia otra opción, debía hacerlo y debía hacerlo ya.

-Lo siento- murmure, gire sobre mis pies y me lance a toda velocidad hacia el parqueo, no tenia mucho tiempo, ya podía ver el furgón acercándose, como ultimo recurso, con el fin de llegar mas rápido, salte, flexiones mis piernas y me agache contra el suelo todo lo que fue posible para luego empujarme hacia arriba y el frente con todo lo que tenia, recorrí la distancia en milésimas de segundo, aterrice en medio de mi auto y el volvo, tratando de evitar que me vieran materializarme de la nada, deseando que fuera capaz de hacerlo.

Se encontraba ya llegando, viajaba a gran velocidad, probablemente sin frenos. Instintivamente como siempre mi escudo me cubrió, apreté mis diente y me concentre para expandirlo, ¡demonios! no lo estaba logrando, se movió unos cuando centímetros pero necesito metros, empecé a llorar desconsolada, no era capaz ¿De que me servia mi estupido escudo si no podía hacer uso de el cuando lo necesitaba, de que me sirve si no puedo proteger a alguien mas a parte de mi?

Escuche el furgón derrapar en la curva justo antes del instituto y volcar, estaba aterrada por la esquina de mi ojo lo vi avanzar, a lo lejos escuche el grito de una chica, la primera en darse cuenta lo que iba suceder, la primera en morir por el impacto, su grito lo logro, un rugido, el mas siniestro y escalofriante de mi vida escapo de pecho, mi escudo avanzo a una velocidad sorprendente abarcando todo el parqueo, la sensación tan intensa y agotadora que por un momento pensé que perdería el sentido, inmediatamente después el golpe llego, el estruendo que produjo fue espantoso, para ese instante ya todos gritaban y corrían en la dirección contraria por sus vidas, el impacto fue tan potente que casi pierdo el equilibrio, podía sentir el metal retorcerse y doblarse alrededor del escudo, moldeándose a su forma, poco a poco la fuerza que ejercía sobre el fue disminuyendo, hasta que solo sentía su peso.

Suspire aliviada, estaba a punto de contraer mi escudo cuando el furgón estallo tomándome por sorpresa, la explosión fue por mucho mas fuerte que el impacto, hizo mi escudo retroceder unos cuantos metros, por suerte ya no había nadie allí, puse toda mi fuerza y concentración de nuevo en el, el fuego lo cubrió, fue la experiencia mas aterradora de mi vida, no me estaba quemando realmente, no dolía tampoco, pero así como me tambalee con la colisión, podía sentir en mi cuerpo cada uno de llamas, el calor era abrasador e insoportable, lo único que me mantuvo serena era saber que en realidad no me estaba dañando, era lógico pensar que al ser el escudo una parte de mi iba poder sentir algo a través de el, no de la misma manera que si estuviera realmente ahí, pero algo de todas formas, nunca me había detenido a pensarlo pero lo mismo sucede cuando expando el otro. Nunca hay dolor, pero las sensaciones no son placenteras.

EL fuego había cedido, mi escudo ya no cubría todo el lugar, lo había concentrado en el área de la explosión y aunque ya lo peor había pasado y podía ya perfectamente dejarlo ir, tenia miedo de hacerlo esta vez, mi cuerpo temblaba bruscamente por el esfuerzo, sentía mi sangre, caliente y húmeda, resbalar desde mi nariz.

Alguien me llamo por mi nombre, no puedo determinar quien, pero lo tome como una señal para dejarlo ir, lo sentí contraerse con la misma velocidad con se extendió hasta chocar contra mi, mi cuerpo no lo resistió mas, caí sobre mis rodillas, los espasmos continuaron pero el sangrado había cesado; estaba exhausta, débil y muy sedienta.

Sentí a alguien arrodillarse a mi lado.

¿Bella estas bien?- Bueno estoy viva y realmente no estoy herida, cuando menos eso creo pero ¿me siento bien? Definitivamente no. Negué con mi cabeza incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

-Saquémosla de aquí Edward, antes de alguien note algo extraño, los paramédicos llegaran en unos minutos- ¿antes de que alguien se de cuenta? ¿Es que acaso nadie noto nada? ¿Nadie se ha preguntado como diantres todo se detuvo en el mismo lugar? Eso es verdaderamente un alivio, pensé que tendría que desaparecer después de esto.

-Rose, Emmett, lleven el camión de Bella- sentí como el asfalto se desvanecía y antes de que me pudiera quejar ya me encontraba en el aire. Alice y Jasper se sentaron el la parte delantera del volvo, mientras Edward y yo en la trasera, me mantuvo sobre su regazo, salimos del parqueo hacia Dios sabe donde, ni siquiera quería preguntar.

-¿Era sobre **esto** de lo que querías hablar? Asentí , negándome a mirarlo a los ojos, estaba tan avergonzada, escondí mi rostro su pecho

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A mi casa, quiero que mi padre te revise.

Condujimos el resto del camino en silencio, me pregunte cuando tiempo le llevaría a Emmett encender mi auto sin las llaves, conociéndolo, probablemente muy poco, pero si les tomaría algo mas llegar a su casa, mi auto no puede ir tan deprisa como este. Edward no dejo en ningún momento de acariciar mi cara con la yema de sus dedos, cuando menos no parecía molesto.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos sobre la carretera principal nos desviamos sobre una calle alterna en el medio del bosque, tan oculta que dudo mucho que humano sea capaz de encontrarla por mas que quisiera; avanzamos unos cuantos kilómetros sobre ella hasta que llegamos a un claro y en el una casa, bueno casa es subestimarla, casa es lo que yo tengo, esto es una mansión.

Bajamos del auto y aun seguía en sus brazos, le indique que me sentía lo suficientemente bien como para caminar, no muy contento con mi solicitud me coloco con cuidado en el suelo pero siempre manteniendo sujeta de la cintura.

Caminamos hacia su casa, abrió la puerta, me percate de que se encontraba sin seguro, supongo que un vampiro no tiene de que preocuparse sobre un ladrón irrumpiendo en su casa.

-¡Carlisle, Esme!- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus padres estaban frente a nosotros, Esme ahogo un grito de horror al ver el estado en que estaba, realmente no había prestado mucha atención al respecto, pero tanto mi cara como mi blusa estaban bañadas en sangre.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué sucedió?

El estaba apunto de contestar su pregunta cuando sentí un golpe en mi espalda, cuando me di cuenta me encontraba volando por los aires con Rose encima mío, me estrello contra la pared contraria provocando que la misma se quebrara contra la presión y yo la atravesara, antes de que pudiera registrar nada me encontraba en suelo del jardín recibiendo golpe tras golpe, escuche el hueso de mi antebrazo derecho quebrarse, no me importo mucho, sabia que habría sanado en cuestión de horas, si es que me dejaba viva.

Estaba tan débil que ya no sentía nada, no tenía fuerzas para defenderme, nunca había aprendido a pelear, algunas cosas son instintivas, pero simplemente no era capaz de mover ni un dedo, la deje moverme de un lado a otro como a una muñeca de trapo.

Rose estaba tan furiosa que requirió de Edward, Jasper y Emmett para quitármela de encima, Carlisle me tome en sus brazos y me llevo adentro por segunda vez, todo lo que recuerdo haber visto antes de todo se volviera negro fue a Rose revolcarse con fuerza para trata de llegar a mi y lo ultimo que escuche antes de quedar completamente inconsciente fue: **Maldita perra.**

**Bueno, ahí se los dejo, no quede muy convencida, ahí me cuentan que piensan, no sean malitas, recuerden que es mi primer fic**

**Besos y Abrazos**


	12. Confesiones

**Hola a todos! Perdon por el atraso, les dejo el siguiente capitulo**

**Gracias por leer mi historia y Review por favor.**

**Twilight no me pertenece**

No sabia donde me encontraba y muchísimo menos recordaba lo que había sucedido durante el día, la sensación era incomoda y frustrante, todo lo que había a mi alrededor era oscuridad, no tenia noción del tiempo ni el espacio, quería salir de ahí, huir, pero no encontraba mi cuerpo, quería correr pero no encontraba mis piernas, quería gritar y no hallaba mi voz, ninguno de mis sentidos funcionaba, estaba aterrada y aun así no escuchaba el alarmante latido de mi corazón.

¿Dónde estoy, que paso? Por mas que trataba de hallar una explicación para mi situación no encontraba ninguna, la única conclusión a la que llegaba una y otra vez es que había muerto ¿pero como? ¿Por qué?

Que injusta es la vida al hacerte creer que deseas algo sin saber realmente lo que implica, que injusto es el destino a concederte lo que mas has deseado en muchas ocasiones sabiendo que no será lo que esperabas, ten cuidado con lo que deseas, algún día se responderán tu plegarias.

Siempre había pensado en la muerte como amiga, una fiel compañera esperándome al final del camino, una amante discreta que se llevaría consigo todos mis recuerdos, los años de mi vida, la pena y la culpa, mis terribles acciones.

¡Que equivocada estaba¡ ahora que la había hallado, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas nunca haberme topado en su camino, se llevo todo de mi, mis deseos, mis esperanzas, mi futuro…a cambio me dejo todo aquello que hubiese deseado dejar atrás, no me dejo nada mas que la pena, en lugar de tenderme la mano y sacarme del abismo, me sujeto de mi espalda y me empujo con mas fuerza.

A este punto supongo que si hay cielo e infierno, ¿como pude haber pensado que después de lo que hice y lo que soy seria merecedora de la confianza de San Pedro? ¿De donde saque la idea que mis pecados serian redimidos si nunca he hecho algo para redimirme? ¿Cómo se me ocurrió que la muerte traería paz y tranquila a un ser como yo?

Soy una idiota, no hay otro lugar al que pertenezca sino es al infierno, ese es el lugar en donde debo estar. Tiene lógica ¿Qué peor tortura hay para mí que el acecho constante de mis acciones? De haber sabido que mi muerte me conduciría por los mismos senderos que había caminado en mi vida nunca la hubiera deseado, con todo y mis sufrimientos, estar viva era mejor que esto, cuando menos tenía la posibilidad de construir un mejor mañana, tenía la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Edward…..

Como fui tan tonta como para desperdiciar tanto preciado tiempo temiendo a entregarme, cuantas horas mas de su presencia pude haber aprovechado a su lado, todo seria diferente, talvez el me hubiese salvado de lo que sea que me trajo hasta aquí.

Nunca mas podré volver a ver su rostro, su hermosa sonrisa, inhalar su aroma ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Tuve la felicidad al alcance de mis manos, la posibilidad de una familia a unos pasos frente a mi, todo lo que tenia que haber hecho era dar ese ultimo paso, acortar la distancia, abrir mi corazón, pero no lo hice y ahora me he quedado con nada.

Algo ha cambiado.

No estoy segura de que pero hay algo diferente, la oscuridad no es la misma, aun no puedo ver nada pero la siento más ligera, ya no me oprime, no me sujeta. Después de no se cuanto tiempo siento mi cuerpo, aun pesado, no puedo moverlo, pero ahí esta.

No puedo evitarlo, la felicidad me embarga, talvez aun hay esperanza, talvez no he muerto…. Una punzada de dolor recorre todo mi cuerpo, hable demasiado pronto…supongo que los recuerdo no son suficiente castigo, la tortura ha de haber comenzado, recobre la noción de mi cuerpo para que pudiese ser castigado.

El dolor se apacigua, no se ha ido del todo pero es más tenue, más soportable, es extraño, pensé que iba incrementar en lugar de ceder, tal vez este falso sentido de seguridad sea parte de la tortura.

Siento algo debajo de mi, algo suave y confortable, ¿una cama? Estoy en una cama, no, no se siente como una cama, mas bien como un sofá ¿Qué estoy haciendo en un sofá y sobre todo en el sofá de quien? Otra punzada de dolor, mucho más leve que las anteriores y solo mi brazo derecho.

Parece que no estoy muerta después de todo, poco a poco mi mente se llena de las imágenes de los acontecimientos del día, es un poco confuso, vienen a mi una a una sin siquiera evocarlas, mi viaje de casa hacia el instituto, la clase biología, la prueba de sangre, yo llorando en el bosque en los brazos de Edward, su familia, la visión de Alice, el furgón, Rosalie…

Mi corazón empezó a palpitar con mayor intensidad ante este ultimo recuerdo, Rosalie, no me detuve mucho a pensar en la reacción de los Cullen cuando decidí saltar hacia el parqueo, sabia que estarían molestos, que había la posibilidad de que me rechazaran y nunca mas se dirigieran a mi, sabia que talvez tendría que irme, pero de eso a intentar matarme es otra cosa, nunca me paso por la cabeza que tomarían tales medidas, nunca pensé en ellos de esa forma, cuando menos después de conocerlos. Y aun así aquí estoy, tendida quien sabe donde, después de haber sido atacada por uno de ellos y realmente quien sabe cuantos mas hicieron lo mismo durante mi inconciencia, ¿en que estado estará mi cuerpo, que habrán hecho conmigo?

Rápidamente mi miedo fue sustituido por la ira, ira hacia aquellos que me habían dañado, no hice las cosas correctamente, lo admito, pero eso no les dan el derecho de querer acabar conmigo, no les da el derecho de poner sobre mis hombres mas dolor del que siempre cargo.

Escuche pasos, mi cuerpo se tenso con anticipación.

-Carlisle, ya esta despertando- ¿Alice? Maldición, aun estoy en su casa tengo que salir de aquí.

Abrí mis ojos y me levante en un rápido y fluido movimiento, para toparme con siete pares de ojos dorados frente a mi, bloqueado la salida, instintivamente salte hacia atrás y me agazape contra la pared, lista para defenderme, mi escudo ya en su lugar, estaba maravilla, no solo por que creí que estaba demasiado débil para proyectarlo, sino por lo sencillo que me estaba resultando mantenerlo y extenderlo, supongo que pequeño episodio en el parqueo fue bastante instructivo, siempre lo había manipulado de la forma incorrecta.

Sabia que no podría contra ellos, pero mi escudo me daba una gran ventaja, siempre y cuando no pudieran tocarme nada podía evitar que saliera corriendo, mi vista se tiño de rojo y pude sentir como toda mi fuerza regresaba debido a la adrenalina.

Edward dio dos pasos al frente con su manos hacia arriba en señal de paz, aunque me relaje un poco, no estaba dispuesta a bajar la guardia, me habían herido una vez, que me garantizaba que nos estaban esperando una oportunidad para la segunda, talvez la única razón por la que aun me encontraba con vida es que mientras estuve inconsciente mi escudo estuvo arriba. Dio otro paso y choco, sonreí con amargura, una parte de mi se sentía segura y feliz por el muro entre nosotros, otra parte solo quería desesperadamente correr a sus brazos, tanteo con recelo mi escudo, solo sintiendo, no intento penetrarlo, parecía solo curioso, ladee mi cabeza como un gatito en respuesta a su tacto, era increíble, sentía cada roce de sus frías manos como si en realidad estuviera tocando mi cuerpo, me estremecí por el placer, levanto su ceja y sonrió, continuo haciendo lo mismo, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por la sensación, alguien aclaro su garganta, los abrí bastante irritada buscando la fuente, Emmett por supuesto, fruncí mi ceño.

-Por que no dejas de manosearla y van al grano de una vez.

Me sonroje, estaba tan perdida en el momento y en el disfrute de sus caricias que había olvidado la audiencia y el hecho de que seguía agazapada cual felino, cambie mi posición y me levante lentamente, si retirar la vista de Edward.

-Amor, por que no retiras tu escudo, nadie va a hacerte daño.

Retire mi mis ojos de los suyos y deje que mi mirada vagara por los otros seis rostros hasta encontrar el que estaba buscando, los fije en ella y rugí, ella respondió con uno mas fuerte, invitándome, tentándome, mis labios se plegaron hacia arriba mostrando mis filosos dientes ¿pero que demonios pasa conmigo, desde cuando ando buscando pelea? Moví mi cabeza para aclarar mi mente.

Esta vez fue Edward quien rugió.

-Rose, si no puedes comportarte y mantener la boca cerrada te sugiero que te vayas- ha, pensé, ya era hora de que alguien la pusiera en su lugar.

-Bella, te aseguro nadie te hará daño, Rose no se acercara, aprecia demasiado su rostro como para intentarlo. Sonreí, podía ver que ella era la única con esas intensiones, al menor movimiento suyo podía volver a poderlo en su lugar, lo retire, las manos de Edward cayeron en el momento en que perdieron su apoyo.

Sin querer desperdiciar un minuto mas, camine hacia el y me deje envolver en sus brazos, suspire, estaba en casa de nuevo, mientras apretaba mi rostro contra su pecho inhalando su aroma el escondía su rostro en mi cabello inhalando el mío, después de unos momentos retiro una de sus manos de mi espalda y coloco en mi mejilla, levantando mi rostro y llevándolo hacia el suyo, sus ojos no se separaron de los míos, lentamente empezó a inclinarse, sonrió ante mis erráticos latidos, se acerco un poco mas colocando sus labios contra los míos, rozándolos levemente antes de besarme, nunca antes me habían besado en mi vida, no tengo punto de comparación, pero no puedo imaginar nada mejor que estar entre sus brazos y con sus labios contra los míos, demasiado pronto para mi gusto lo rompió.

-Respira Bella.

No me había dado cuenta que había dejado de hacerlo, supongo que por esa razón me sentía un poco mareada, bote el aire de golpe causando que todos rieran a carcajadas, por la esquina de mi ojo percibí un brusco movimiento que me alarmo, para cuando me di cuenta que en realidad era Alice que venia dando brinquitos de felicidad hacia nosotros ya era demasiado tarde, automáticamente ya había proyectado mis escudo, con un poco mas de fuerza de la requerida, protegiéndonos a Edward a mi, causando que saliera aventada contra pared, corrí hacia ella avergonzada me agache a su lado y la abrase.

-Oh Alice… perdóname no fue mi intención, es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa y reaccione.

-Esta bien Bella, tratare no asustarte en el futuro- sonrió, nos pusimos de pie.

-Cuanto lo siento Alice, me asuste y ni siquiera lo pensé- Edward coloco su manos sobre mi hombro.

-No te preocupes amor, no hubo daño, talvez esto le enseñe al duende saltarín a ser un poco menos hiperactiva- Alice le saco la lengua, todos rompimos en carcajadas, bueno todos menos Rosalie.

-Bella, te presento a mis padres, Carlisle y Esme- Carlisle se acerco lentamente hacia mi, sin romper el contacto visual, quien podía culparlo, después de ver como aventaban a su hija, me tendió la mano y yo la tome, fuego contra hielo, pude ver como la curiosidad chispeaba en sus ojos.

-Encantado en conocerte Bella, mis hijos me han hablado mucho de ti, me gustaría que nos hubiéramos conocido en mejores circunstancias- miro hacia Rose con un gesto desaprobador.

-Es un gusto conocerle también, espero que no le hayan hablado mal de mi- dije, aunque sabia que no era el caso estaba un poco preocupada.

-Para nada- sonrió, nuevamente esa chispa en sus ojos, nadie le habrá dicho nunca que la curiosidad mato al gato- solo maravillas, esperaba que algún momento pudieras compartir tu historia con nosotros- asentí con mi cabeza y me dirigí hacia Esme, me regalo una sonrisa tan calida y amorosa que tuve que responderla, no por compromiso, realmente quería hacerlo, todo en ella invitada a amarle, sin darme cuenta me encontraba en sus brazos, después de depositar un beso en mi mejilla me soltó.

-Me alegra muchísimo tenerte aquí, gracias a ti mi familia esta completa, en lo que a mi respecta eres una mas de mis hijas - no supe que decir, jamás había esperado tan calurosa bienvenida, no pude contener las lagrimas, una a una empezaron a escapar de mis ojos, me abrazo de nuevo hasta que recobre la compostura, las emociones eran demasiadas, nunca antes me había sentido tan querida, mucho menos por una persona que no me conoce, ella era todo lo que podría pedir de una madre y mas.

-Gracias- fue todo lo que pude decir.

-No, gracias a ti. Ahora que te parece si vamos a salón y nos cuentas algo de ti

-Si- Sabía que todos estaban ansiosos por saber de mí, caminamos junto al salón, todos se sentaron, Edward se sentó a mi lado y tomo mi mano.

-¿Puedo preguntarles algo primero?

-Adelante- dijo Carlisle

-¿Por qué sus ojos son dorados?- todos rieron ante mi pregunta, fruncí el ceño, no me gusta que se burler de mi.

-No te ofendas amor, de todo lo que puedes preguntar sales con eso, supongo que estas al tanto de lo que somos- asentí- imagino que te habrás dado cuenta que no nos alimentamos de humanos- asentí de nuevo- bueno, al alimentarnos de sangre animal nuestros ojos se vuelven dorados en vez de rojos.

-Ahhh!, bueno ¿que es lo que quieren saber?- obviamente ya conocía la respuesta pero no sabia como empezar, Edward respondió.

-Para comenzar nos gustaría saber que eres, nos has tenido bastante intrigados todo este tiempo- Ok, aquí vamos, los mire a todos antes de comenzar.

-Soy como ustedes…..- Emmett me interrumpió.

-A otro con ese cuento, no eres de los nuestros- levante mi dedo pidiendo silencio.

-Déjame terminar, una parte de mi es como ustedes, la otra es humana…

-Amor creo que no te sigo.

-Me van a dejar terminar o no- dije ya irritada, tanto tiempo esperando y no me dejan hablar- son mitad humana, mitad vampiro, mi madre era humana, mi padre vampiro- guarde silencio, esperando que la información se asentara en sus cabezas. Carlisle fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Pero como es posible? ¿Cómo paso?- me sonroje al pensar la respuesta.

-Bueno, eeeh, creo que no es necesario que entremos en el tema de las relaciones sexuales, del cual estoy segura usted conoce mas que yo, no se si alguna vez ha escuchado la historia de la semillita- una nueva ronda de carcajadas.

-Si, la he escuchado una que otra vez- dijo entre risas- solo que hasta ahora pensaba que no era posible, perdóname si no use las palabras adecuadas. En fin, que tanto hay de cada uno.

-Bueno, en la mayor parte soy mas vampiro que otra cosa, la parte humana me hace mas vulnerable, tengo un latido evidentemente y sangre también, puedo llorar, duermo no necesito mucho pero lo hago, puedo sobrevivir de comida o sangre, prefiero la sangre, la comida no me sabe muy bien- de un momento a otro todos se tensaron, no entendí por que.

-Amor cuando dices sangre…..

-Me refiero a sangre de animal por supuesto, perdón por no hacer la aclaración- todos se relajaron.

-¿Que quieres decir con que te hace mas vulnerable?- Esta vez fue Jasper quien pregunto.

-No se como empezar, comencemos con el hecho de que tengo sangre, eso me hace imposible convivir con su clase, se que mi aroma no es tan apetitoso como el de cualquier otro humano, pero cuando hay sed y nada mas que escoger, bueno es muy posible que me dejen seca, mejor yo a nada- Edward gruño.

-Nunca- me dijo y le sonreí, era agradable tener quien cuidara de mí.

-En fin además de eso, bueno mis sentidos son tan buenos como los suyos, soy tan fuerte y rápida como cualquiera de ustedes, con la diferencia de que yo si me canso, y entre más cansada estoy más lenta me vuelvo, y por lo tanto me vuelvo un blanco más fácil. Soy tan indestructible como ustedes, lo único que me puede dañar es uno de los suyos, de la misma manera que ustedes, pero con peores consecuencias.

-¿Que peores consecuencias? Pregunto Alice esta vez.

-Lo único lo suficientemente fuerte para atravesar la piel de un vampiro son los dientes de otro, en mi caso, cualquier cosa que venga de ustedes puede hacerlo, ya sean sus dientes, uñas, puños, que se yo. Por otro lado a ustedes los pueden hacer pedacitos que mientras no los quemen estarán bien, mi caso es parecido, siempre y cuanto lo que pierda no sea de mucho importancia, si recibo una herida en lugar incorrecto, o mas bien correcto, me desangro y supongo que como todo humano si eso pasa mi corazón se detiene y si se detiene, muero.

Concluí, me quede observando sus reacciones mientras esperaba la siguiente roda de preguntas, todos se veían angustiados y preocupadas, la verdad es que soy un vampiro patético, todos dirigían disimuladamente miradas a Rose. Decidí continuar

-Esas son las razones por las que he estado sola desde que nací, me aparte de los humanos por temor a no poder controlarme, me aparte de los vampiros por temor a mi vida, mi escudo es de mucha ayuda, no se pelear, prefiero evitar cualquier confrontamiento dado que tengo las de perder.

-¿desde que naciste, y tus padres?- Esme pregunto

-Mi madre murió, mi padre se fue antes de que ella supiera del embarazo- sabia que la respuesta dejaba mucho por fuera pero algo que no deseaba discutir aun.

-Pero eras solo un bebe, alguien tuvo que cuidar de ti ¿Cómo sobreviviste?- Me encogí ante su pregunto, verdaderamente no deseaba hablar de ello, comencé a híper ventilar y mis manos empezaron a temblar, Jasper debió haber notado mi cambio ya que de un momento a otro una ola de calma y tranquilidad me envolvió, le sonreí en agradecimiento.

- Esme, quisiera no hablar de eso ahora, talvez mas adelante, es de los momentos mas duros de mi vida y recordarlos se me hace muy difícil, compartirlos aun peor.

-Claro cariño, cuando este lista.

La habitación se lleno de un silencio incomodo, apoye mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward y cerré mis ojos por unos momentos, aun estaba débil, cansada y sedienta, pero quería salir de esto antes que cualquier otro cosa. Permanecimos así durante algunos minutos. Carlisle rompió el silencio

-¿Eres inmortal?- pude sentir como Edward se tenso ante la pregunta, la verdad yo tuve la misma reacción, nunca antes me había detenido a pensar sobre eso, nunca antes había tenido razones para vivir mas allá de lo necesario, ahora que tenia a Edward conmigo estaba asustada, no quería pensar en que algún día tendría que dejarlo, que había la posibilidad de que no viviera por siempre.

-Yo no lo se, crecí de forma acelerada, física y mentalmente, deje de envejecer a los siete y no he notado ningún cambio desde entonces, pero no se si en algún momento empezaré a envejecer de nuevo

-¿Creciste aceleradamente?- pregunto mientras levantada una ceja.

-Si, el embarazo de mi madre duro poco mas de un mes, para cuando tenia tres meses parecía una niña de año y medio talvez, cuando cumplí siete ya me veía como me veo ahora- Me estremecí al recordar que el tema de mi edad era otro cosa de la que no quería hablar.

-Vaya eso es muy interesante, ¿te molestaría si mas adelante te haga algunas pruebas?

-No para nada, siempre cuando encuentres una aguja que pueda traspasar mi piel.- dije alegrada de que el asunto de mi edad quedara por fuera.

- Si, supongo que ese seria un problema- hizo una pausa, parecía como si se debatía entre continuar o no- Te molestarías si te digo que me tome la libertad de tomar una muestra mientras estabas inconciente.

OK, creo que eso es pasarse de la raya, pero dada la situación lo deje pasarlo por alto

-No hay problema

-Me alegro, creo que entre mas sepamos mejor, en cuanto pueda investigare a ver si tal vez hay mas como tu, eso nos puede ayudar a saber si eres inmortal y si no, estimar al menos tu expectativa de vida.

Me encogí ante sus palabras, me había pasado la vida queriendo morir y ahora todo lo que quiero es una eternidad.

-Perdona Bella, no quise decirlo de esa manera

-Esta bien, es solo que nunca lo había considerado hasta ahora- mientras decía esto mire a Edward, sentí un hueco en estomago de solo pensar que podría perderlo- tienes razón, entre mas sepamos mejor.

-Por cierto- dijo Alice- ¿Cuántos años tienes?- oh no, no quería decir, el pánico se apodero de mi, no quería contestar, no quería que supieran, que supiera. Empecé a sollozar nuevamente, por que tenía Alice que hacerme esto.

-Shhh, tranquila amor, no pasa nada- ¿no pasa nada? Pasa todo

-¿Por que estas tan asustada?- pregunto Jasper y rompí a llorar.

-¿Bella que tienes? Me estas asustando.

-No me dejes, por favor, no me dejes- dije entre llantos, me abrazo con mas fuerza, acaricio mi rostro antes de besarme en la frente.

-No creo que haya nada en este mundo que me haga dejarte, tengo casi un siglo esperándote, no voy a dejarte ir.

-Prométemelo- sabía que no había manera de amarrarlo con palabras, pero igual tenía que intentarlo.

.- Te lo prometo- Tome una bocanada de aire antes de continuar

-Once

-¿Once que?

-Estoy contestando la pregunta de Alice, Once- todos los rostros reflejaban la misma expresión, Shock, cerré mis ojos esperando el rechazo, por mas que aparentara otra cosa a sus ojos no seré mas que una niña, que podría querer el de una niña. Eso es lo que soy, mi mente esta bastante avanzada pero en algunas cosas, no soy más que una pequeña perdida.

-Di algo por favor- aclaro su garganta

-Bueno Bella, que te puedo decir, tu edad nos ha tomado por sorpresa, es bastante desconcertante saber que tu pareja tiene solo once años- me dijo seriamente, lo vi venir, no me quería - parece que voy a tener que pedirle a Esme que te termine de criar, pero no por eso te voy a dejar- Todos comenzaron a reír, quise hacerme la ofendida pera la verdad es que el comentario me pareció gracioso a mi también. Estaba feliz de me quisiera a su lado a pesar de todo, no podía pedirle mas a la vida y no quería presionar mas la cosas.

Había sido un largo día y mis fuerzas no daban mas, descanse mi cabeza sobre su pecho y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba dormida.

**Espero que les haya gustado, estaba pensando en escribir estos ultimos capitulos desde el punto de vista de Edward, pero no se si se van aburrir, que me dicen ¿continuo con la historia o algo un EPOV, me dicen que piensan**

**Besos y gracias por leer**


	13. Llanto

**. Hola aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero lo disfruten.**

En cuestión de poco tiempo esta niña ha puesto mi mundo de cabeza, me paso las horas imaginando todas las maneras posibles en las que me puedo acercar a ella…a Bella, tocando su cálida piel, deslizando mis manos en su cabello, inhalando su delicado aroma, besando sus labios…

_Suficiente_

Soy una criatura egoísta, lo suficiente para ponerla en riesgo, ya el contacto constante con mi familia es demasiado peligroso para ella, hay más de una razón por la cual todos tratamos de interactuar lo menos posible con los humanos, nuestro mundo es demasiado para ellos, tener a alguien tan cercano a nosotros no solo es un riesgo para esa persona, sino un riesgo para nosotros también.

Siempre hemos mantenido un límite, tratamos de llevar nuestra existencia lo mas humanamente posible pero excluyendo a todos a nuestro alrededor, desde que Bella llego esa línea imaginaria se ha vuelto difusa, el misterio que es ella nos ha hecho olvidar los limites y la hemos dejado acercarse a demasiado, no es seguro, deberíamos alejarnos, dejarla vivir sin los riesgos que nuestra existencia implica, un ser tan puro, bello e inocente no debería gastar su tiempo con nuestro tipo.

Todos en mi familia hemos tomado la decisión de no alimentarnos de humanos, ninguno desea ser un monstruo, ninguno escogió esta vida pero tratamos de hacer lo mejor con lo que se nos ha dado

No debería permitirme estar cerca de ella, no debería anhelar su compañía, pero no puedo evitarlo y cada minuto que paso sin tenerla a mi lado es doloroso, jamás la lastimaría, daría todo lo que tengo para mantenerla a salvo, daría mi vida por protegerla, lamentablemente soy yo y mi clase los que pueden perturban su paz y acabar con su vida.

Hay tanto que quisiera saber ¿porque de todas las personas tenía que ser ella la única cuyos pensamientos no podía escuchar? Su silencio mental me estaba matando, quiero conocerla, ser yo quien guardara sus secretos, solucionara sus problemas, la consolara cuando fuera necesario.

Hay demasiados cosas extrañas sobre ella, mi familia está ya bastante irritada con mi obsesión, ya ellos han dejado de preguntarse sobre sus similitudes con nosotros y sus diferencias en cuanto los humanos normales, todos ellos concuerda en que es solo una humana mas, no había nada que pudiera decir para contradecir eso, todas las señales están ahí, el latido de su corazón, su sangre; eran cosas que no se podían ignorar, pero definitivamente hay mas en ella de lo que deja ver, muchas cosas que quisiera entender.

Su corazón late, es cierto, pero no de la manera en que debería hacerlo, más que el sonido de un corazón humano parece el aleteo de un de un colibrí, si no la tuviera al frente, si no estuviera ya tan familiarizado con su sonido, jamás pensaría que es una persona lo que escucho.

Su temperatura, si bien es cierto todos los humanos son cálidos, su temperatura está por encima de lo normal, ya me he acostumbrado a ella, ya me hecho a la idea de que es normal, pero al inicio no hacía más que pensar en tomarla en mis brazos y llevarla a ver a Carlisle lo antes posible, no necesito dos títulos en medicina para saber que una persona con esa condición debería estar muriendo, no los necesito para saber que el cerebro de un humano _normal _debería ya de estar frito.

Carlisle considera esta cosas bastante interesantes, no ha dicho nada, pero no hace falta, se que muere de ganas de conocerla y hacerla pasar por todos los exámenes que se puedan, por más que quisiera revelar sus secretos no estoy dispuesto a hacerla pasar por eso, lo menos que quiero es hacerla sentir como un fenómeno. De todas maneras ya hay demasiados vampiros en su vida para agregar a mis padres. Me preocupa demasiado lo cómoda que se siente estando entre nosotros, no es normal, debería temerlos, es la reacción que todos tienen, pero no mi Bella.

Alice no puede ver su futuro, ni siquiera puede ver bien el nuestro cuando estamos a su lado, no desaparece totalmente como es su caso, pero se vuelve borroso y difícil de interpretar, esto la irrita más de lo que deja saber, esta increíblemente contenta por su nueva amiga, pero ha pasado su existencia confiando y basándose en su habilidad para tomar sus decisiones, desde que Bella está con nosotros se ha quedado ciega, la entiendo perfectamente, me he pasado anos deseando poner sacar de mi cabeza los pensamientos de los demás, deseando apagarlo de alguna manera, por más que trate de no ver, de no escuchar, es difícil de lograrlo y constantemente me encuentro sabiendo cosas que quisiera no saber, mas sin embargo no puedo soportar la idea de que haya alguien a quien no pueda escuchar, me hace sentir inútil.

Su aroma, tan dulce y exquisito, pero que por alguna razón no es tentador, es el apetitoso sabor de la comida pero hay algo en el que no me hace desear probarlo, produce un ligero ardor en mi garganta, pero no el suficiente como para despertar el monstruo que hay en mí, solía pensar que tenía más que ver con la forma en que siento en cuanto a ella, que el amor que siento por ella había ganado y apaciguado a la bestia en mi, al poco tiempo comprendí que toda mi familia se siente de la misma forma en cuanto a ella.

Después lo pequeños detalles, como su apariencia, en mucho tan similar a nuestra, Alice tiene razón, un humano no luce así, pero si no es humana, ¿entonces qué es? Todos estamos claros que no es vampira, pero después de eso no se qué otra explicación pueda haber. Se mueve con la misma gracia que nuestra especie, casi deslizándose al andar, a veces me parece que nos escucha hablar, Jasper cree que es una locura, pero podría jurar haber visto una que otra reacción por parte de ella cuando decimos cosas demasiado bajo y rápido para que las escuche, ninguno de mis hermanos lo ha notado, pero eso se debe a que soy el único que está mirando.

A veces, cuando la miro a los ojos, podría jurar que sabe lo que somos, en algunos casos sus inocentes comentarios son más que certeros y eso me preocupa, pero me parece imposible pensar que una criatura tan frágil como ella nos daría tranquilamente su compañía sabiendo eso, confía demasiado en nosotros como para estar al tanto de nuestro secreto, si lo conociera sabría lo fácil que seria para nosotros acabar con su vida, no intencionalmente, pero un pequeño descuido es todo lo que se necesita, jamás me podría perdonar a mi mismo si soy yo que pusiera fin a su vida.

Verdaderamente deseo ser aquel en quien confié, no la culpo por ocultar lo que sea que oculta, sinceramente nosotros hacemos lo mismo con ella, no debemos revelar lo que somos, pero si en realidad espero estar a su lado y amarla de todas la maneras posibles, no puedo hacerlo basando todo en una mentira, soy demasiado egoísta para alejarme pero le debo el derecho de huir de mi si me teme, ¿podre alejarme de ella si es lo que desea? Sinceramente no, pero no interferiría en su vida, la vigilare desde la distancia, me aseguraría de que siempre estuviese segura, posiblemente seria el dolor más espantoso que podría soportar en toda mi existencia, estar tan cerca y no poder tocarla, pero lo llevaría con gusto si es lo que la hace feliz.

Me paso las mañanas saltando de mente en mente para poder admirarla, nunca antes he estado tan distraído, si bien es cierto nuestra mente tiene espacio de sobra, desde el primer momento en que la vi su ser ha ocupado todos y cada uno de mis pensamiento, solía pensar que mi vida estaba complete, que equivocado que estaba.

Observándola desde la mente de los otro pensé que lograría aprende algo más de ella, que podría leer su rostro mientras interactuaba con sus otros amigos, pero lo poco que aprendí de esta experiencia es que es tan reservada como mi familia y eso me hace sospechar, no tiene contacto con nadie más que nosotros y el chico Newton, para mi fortuna lo ha rechazado de todas las maneras posibles y lo evita constantemente, en ocasiones me veo "**tentando" **de intervenir, tiene una mente demasiado vulgar para compartir el mismo espacio que mi ángel, en estas ocasiones es cuando deseo poder apagar esto, es una tortura ser testigo de cada una de las asquerosas fantasía que dan vueltas en su cabeza.

En mis pequeñas observaciones de su rutina he notado que constantemente sostiene su respiración, no indefinidamente y es algo más para agregar mi lista.

-_**Edward**_- voltee mi cabeza en direccion a mi hermana.

-_**No sé si lo has notado tan distraído como estas pero la campana ya sonó, debes apresurarte si quieres alcanzarla.**_

-Alcanzar a quien? Rodo sus ojos.

_**-A Bella por supuesto, vas a almorzar con ella no?**_

-Pensé que no podías verla.

-_**No puedo, pero dado que puedo a ver a todos menos a ti asumí que tenias intenciones de almorzar solo con ella- **_asentí, parece que mi pequeña hermana a encontrada una nueva manera de ver las cosas, si desaparecemos es seguro que estamos con Bella, sigue siendo preocupante, no sabemos si será capaz de ver algún peligro estando ella presente, peor aún, nunca sabré si en algún momento necesitara de mi ayuda.

Tome mi mochila y camine a prisa hacia la cafetería, rápidamente la encontré, se le veía pensativa, triste, no me gusta esa expresión en su rostro, no es que se vea menos Hermosa, eso es imposible, pero no me agrada la idea de que sufra, física o emocionalmente..

-Bella!

Que podría haberle sucedido para que se encuentre en ese estado, quisiera tomarla en mis brazos y hacerla olvidar sus penas, un alma como la suya no merece sufrimiento.

-¿Bella, me estas escuchando?

-Bella!

Por Dios! Que no daría por poder leer su mente en este momento, que la tiene tan afligida, es doloroso verla así.

-¿Bella, te encuentras bien?- finalmente levanto su Mirada, su vista estaba perdida y el dolor por el que estaba pasando estaba grabado en su rostro, en sus ojos. Que podría alterarla de esa manera?

-Eh… si.- si como no, porque no confías en mi?

-Supongo que estaba distraída- no, distraído he estado yo pensando en ella, esto va mucho mas allá de la mera distracción, hay algo que le molesta, algo que la esta lastimando

-¿Necesitas hablar? Sabes que me puedes decir cualquier cosa- pareció debatirse por unos momentos entre decirme o no.

-No, estoy bien de veras solo algo distraída- observe su rostro, tratando de de entender que le estaba molestando, trato, no muy exitosamente, de darme una sonrisa para asegurarme que se encontraba bien, esto no hizo más que preocuparme, trate con todo mi esfuerzo una vez más traspasar la barrera que protegía su mente sin lograrlo, frustrado deje el tema, hablaría cuando se encontrara lista y yo estaría para escucharla y hacerla sentir mejor

-Me preguntaba si te gustaría almorzar conmigo hoy- parecía confusa

-Edward, siempre almuerzo contigo, ¿que clase de pregunto es esa?

-Si lo sé, siempre almuerzas con nosotros pero me preguntaba si querías que almorzáramos solo nosotros dos.- por favor di que si, pensé

-Ahh… si claro, pero de una vez te advierto, no seré buena compañía, no es un buen día para mí.

Ya lo había notado, quisiera saber que le ocurre

-Tal vez pueda animarte, siéntate aquí, te buscare algo de comer.

Hice la fila de la cafetería, asquerosa comida humana, nada se ve bien, como pueden sobrevivir de esto. Escogí una ensalada, he visto que la mayoría de las chicas insisten en comerla, inclusive Rose la compra , no me parece que Bella sea del tipo que se preocupa mucho por su apariencia, pero en realidad no tengo idea de que llevarle, ahora que lo pienso, me parece que normalmente no come mucho, además de manzanas, galletas saladas y agua, no creo que eso sea suficiente alimento, voy a tener que hacer algo al respecto, no quiero que se vaya a enfermar, si es que es posible y no es que esto de comer poco es una más de sus peculiaridades.

-No sabía que traerte, nada se veía bien, la comida aquí no es muy buena, por lo que a mí concierne podría estar viva- sonreí- te traje una ensalada, era lo que tenia mejor aspecto- sonrió, parecía contenta con mi elección

-La ensalada está bien, gracias- tomo el tenedor y jugó con la comida por rato, seguía angustiada, tendrá alguna idea de lo mucho que la amo y lo mucho que me duele verla así.

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que te molesta?- se que no debo presionarla, pero si hablara tal vez se sentiría mejor

-No, hoy no es día para hablar de eso, lo haré cuando este lista- ok, no más presiones entonces.

- Perfecto, cuando estés lista entonces- asintió y comenzamos hablar de temas más triviales, cosas de no mucha importancia pero parecía relajarse conforme pasaba el tiempo, su semblante cambio y parecía más alegre, me gustaría que yo fuese el motive de su alegría.

Los pensamientos de mis hermanos me estaban volviendo loco, Rosalie no hacia más que gritar mentalmente cuanto insulto se le ocurriera, Jasper no dejaba de preguntarse que pasaba conmigo y porque diablos no dejaba a la humana tranquila, Emmett siendo el no dejaba de imaginar todas las cosas divertidas que podía implicar un humano cerca, muchos tipos diferentes de bromas pasaban por su cabeza una y otra vez, como si yo fuera a permitir que llevara una de ellas acabo y Alice, bueno ya tenía una lista de cosas por hacer para renovar a Bella, estaba bastante satisfecha con su apariencia y formar de vestir, a pesar de que su ropa no era de diseñador la admira por su capacidad de lograr ese look a bajo costo, estaba desesperada por jugar a las muñecas con ella.

-Creo que ya es hora de ir a clases si no queremos llegar tarde- salto rápidamente de su silla, con una gracia y agilidad que me dejo asombrado, ni siquiera hizo ruido en el proceso.

-No voy a ir a clases

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no vas a ir, te vas a escapar así nada mas?- que se supone que le deba decir, que es saludable que nosotros los vampiros no acudamos a aquellas clases en las que se va a derramar sangre humana,

-Escaparse es saludable de vez en cuando- por un momento me pareció que se iba quedar conmigo, estaba inmensamente feliz de compartir con ella a solas unos momento mas

-Yo si voy a ir

-No podía esperar menos de ti- si fuese en un globo ya me habría desinflado

-Nos vemos luego- contestó, su Mirada estaba triste de Nuevo.

Me quede sentado en el mismo lugar por unos minutes, recordando el tiempo que había pasado con ella y tratando de entender la razón de su tristeza.

Cuando más cerca estoy de tu silueta

más celoso estoy de tu mente

Me levante de la silla lentamente y camine hacia mi auto odiando cada minute que estoy lejos de ella.

Cuando más solo estoy

cuando mas abandonado me siento

cuando más alejado me veo

cuando la nostalgia me invade

solo te anhelo a ti.

Me siento en mi auto a esperar el paso del tiempo, el cual ahora tiene un Nuevo significado para mi, ansiaba el fin de la hora para correr hacia mi amada y pasar con ella unos minutes mas, necesito tomar una decisión, no me conformo con ser solo su amigo, pero no puedo seguir con las mentiras, quiero que me conozca, que sepa quién soy, confío en que ella no dirá nada, estoy seguro que entiende la importancia de los secretos, dado que ella guarda los suyos, en lo único en lo que no estoy seguro y si me querrá después de que sepa que soy.

Y por mas que confío en ti,

no puedo entender el porque

esto ya no volverá a ser igual

y porque no volveré a respirar...

Tan solo pensar en esa posibilidad hace a mi ya muerto Corazón retorcerse, mi existencia jamás será la misma, la amo y lo sugiere haciendo hasta el final de mis días. Nada tiene sentido si no la tengo conmigo.

_**Edward… no sé si estas escuchando pero algo pasa con Bella, la acabo ver salir a toda prisa hacia el bosque, no se le ve bien, esta muy alterada.**_

Sin pensarlo dos veces sali de mi auto a buscarla hacia el lugar que Alice me mostro, que podría haber pasado? Estará herida? Como pude ser tan distraído, sabiendo que no se haya bien debí haber estado vigilándola, cuidándola.

Una vez en bosque no me tomo mucho tiempo encontrarla, su rastro era fuerte y afortunadamente no se había adentrado mucho, no me perdonaría si algún animal la atacaba por mi descuido.

La imagen frente a mi me tomo por sorpresa, Alice menciona que estaba alterada, pero esta mucho más que eso, mi cuerpo se estremeció, estaba acostada en suelo mojado, su cabello caía sobre desordenadamente sobre su rostro, con fuerza sostenía sus piernas contra su echo, sollozaba, era el sonido más mortificante que había escuchado jamás. Era algo que nunca quería volver a ver , no importa lo que tomara, nunca mas volvería a permitir que algo le afectara de esa manera, nunca mas quería volver a verla así de lastimada.

La tome entre mis brazos en la coloque en mis regazos y comencé a mecerla tratando desesperadamente de consolarla. Que pudo haberle sucedió para que se encuentre así. Nunca antes la había vista tan pequeña e indefensa como ahora.

-Shhh…todo está bien Bella, estoy aquí contigo- sus sollozos se detuvieron y levanto su mirada, sus ojos estaban llenos de temor, tristeza, angustia, desolación ¿Qué clase de monstruo le causo este daño, quien sería capaz de infringirle tanto dolor?

Desesperadamente lanzo sus delicados brazos hacia mi cuerpo, hundió su cabeza sobre mi pecho de piedra y empezó a llorar, llorar y gritar, era casi insoportable de presenciar, su dolor era inmenso, no sabía que alguien fuera capaz de llevar tanto por dentro ¿Cuánto tiempo ha cargado esta pena? Me sentía completamente impotente, no había nada que pudiera hacer para consolarla, nada más que quedarme a su lado mientras sufría, abrazarla y dejarla que sacara de su ser todo cuanto le molestaba, dejarla descarga el peso que ha llevado durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Era demasiado para mi, quería simplemente cargarla y llevarla tan lejos como pudiera y hacerla olvidar, estoy seguro de que si Jasper estuviera con nosotros estaría rodando por piso incapaz de controlarse. ¿Quién, necesito saber quien le hizo esto? Lo rastreare por todo el mundo si es necesario.

Me mantuve acariciando su espalda en todo momento, haciéndole saber que estaba ahí para ella, estábamos empapados, había pasado ya más de una hora sin movernos cuando su llanto empezó a apaciguarse hasta que no se escuchaba más que el sonido de su corazón y nuestras respiraciones.

-Bella, estas mejor- aun mantenía su agarrada a mi cuerpo.

-No realmente, pero si más tranquila.

-Se puede saber que te ocurre, no me gusta verte así

-No es nada, es sola la fecha que me pone así- escondió aun mas su cabeza en mi pecho

-¿Qué pasa con la fecha?- que quiere decir

-Es solo que me recuerda el peor acto que he hecho en mi vida- ¿El peor acto? Dudo mucho que ella sea capaz de hacer algo tan terrible que merezca semejante castigo, he estado aquí esperando saber quién es el culpable de todo esto para que me diga que es ella misma, contra esto no puedo hacer nada

-¿y cuál fue?- pregunte mientras seguía acariciando su espalda

-Nacer- pero de que está hablando, como puede pensar que haber nacido es lo peor que ha hecho, mientras yo no puede agradecerle lo suficiente a la vida por traerla este mundo.

-¿Bella, me estás diciendo que hoy es tu cumpleaños?-

-No Edward, esa es una manera de verlo pero lo que te estoy diciendo realmente es que en un día como hoy mate a mi madre- comenzó a llorar de nuevo, como no pude verlo antes, se culpa de la muerte de su madre, acaso no sabe que esas cosa pasan, acaso no sabe que ella no lo hizo, que no había nada en su poder para detener lo que sucedió, era solo una bebe, no debería cargar la culpa de esa manera

-Bella no digas eso, no fue tu culpa, esas cosas solo pasan, no mataste a tu madre- era evidente que no creía en mis palabras.

-Pero es cierto, soy un monstruo- como se atreve a hablar así de ella misma, si hay un monstruo aquí ese soy yo.

-No lo eres Bella, no pienses eso, crees a tu madre le gustaría verte así, ella dio su vida para que fueras feliz no desdichada- medito mis palabras por unos momentos, aun no se veía nada convencida

-Edward necesito que hablemos

-Te escucho

-No, ahora no, no solo necesito hablar contigo, debo hacerlo con toda tu familia, hay mucho de mí que no les he dicho, pero hoy no, hoy no me quedan fuerzas para hacerlo ¿crees que podamos hablar mañana?- quiere hablar con todos, ¿habrá decidido por fin confiar en nosotros y contarnos su historia?

-Claro, podemos hacerlo en mi casa, así conocerás a mis padres.

-Si, supongo, preferiría conocerlos en una mejor situación pero no queda más.

-Las clases están ya por terminar ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-Gracias pero prefiero estar sola, necesito pensar, pero igual iré contigo a encontrar a tus hermanos, no he hablado con ellos en todo el día y por extraño que parezca hasta las malas caras de Rose me hacen falta- me reí, eso sí es extraño de verdad.

-Si eso es definitivamente extraño

Nos levantamos, tome su mano en la mía, maravillado con la temperatura de su cuerpo a pesar de estar mojada, caminamos hacia el instituto al encuentro de mis hermanos, llevándola así a mi lado, de la mano como estábamos, me hizo sentir completo por primera vez en muchos años.


	14. Increible

**Hola a todos, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo en EPOV, espero les guste a todos, las letra en itálica es lo que Edward escucha de la cabeza de los demás, lo que esta en negrita es lo que dicen supuestamente demasiado bajo como para que Bella escuche.**

**No se les olvide Review.**

Mientras esperábamos a mi familia no dejaba de pensar sobre lo increíble que era por fin tenerla en mis brazos, su calidad piel contra la mía me hacia estremecer, acariciaba su brazo con mucho cuidado con temor a hacerle daño, sabía que había muchas cosas incorrectas en esta relación, por mas extraordinaria que ella fuera, por mucho que se asemejara a nosotros, era tan frágil y rompible como cualquier otro humano, pero por ahora prefiero mantener estos pensamientos en la parte de atrás de mi mente y disfrutar de su compañía.

Quisiera saber qué es lo que desea hablar, que puede ser tan importante que requiera de la presencia de todos, inclusive de Carlisle y Esme, cada vez es más frustrante no ser capaz de leer su mente, ¿Cómo lo hace, será algo consiente?. Solo puedo esperar que cualquier cosa que tenga que decir tenga algo que ver con su persona, que por fin esta dispuesta en confiar en nosotros.

Las clases por fin finalizaron, escuche las voces mentales de mis hermanos mucho antes de que estuvieran a la vista.

_-Umm…no puedo ver el resto del nuestro día claramente, ni si quiera a Carlisle y Esme, supongo que por fin Edward invito a Bella a casa, ya era hora, no puede esperar para verlos, hay tantas cosas que quisiera hacer con ella, un viaje de compras no está demás, nunca se tiene demasiado, estoy segura que vamos hacer buenas amigas, no lo puedo ver, pero parece que estoy tan desaparecida como Edward así que de seguro estaré con ella mucho tiempo… _

Déjenselo a Alice, no le toma nada de tiempo entrar en su modo híper, espero no vaya a asustar a Bella.

_-Wow ¿Pero qué pasa con Alice, que la tiene tan entusiasmada?, ni siquiera puedo calmarla, creo que es más posible que termine dando brincos junto con ella antes de serenarla, creo que mejor la sujeto antes de que termine atravesando el techo._

Cuanto tiempo le tomara a Jasper darse cuenta que su esposa es un caso perdido, nadie diría que una chica tan pequeña fuese capaz de tener a su merced no solo uno, sino seis vampiros, una vez que su mente esta fija en algo arrasada con todo a su paso con tal de conseguir lo que quiere "el fin justifica los medios" una pequeña maquiavela, claro está, sin llegar a tales extremos.

_Su boca trazando un línea de besos desde la clavícula hasta llegar a su boca, mientras con su mano acaricia uno de sus……_ ¡Arrrr, Emmett! ¿Pensara algo más que sexo? Claro que si Revanchas, en ocasiones olvido que su mente, tanto como la de Rose, son lugares en los que no debo detenerme por mucho tiempo.

Me olvide del resto del mundo para concentrarme una vez más en la hermosa mujer que tenia a mi lado, su cabeza seguía apoyada sobre mi pecho, su corazón late bastante mas rápido de lo normal, que en su caso es decir demasiado, por un momento pensé que tenía miedo, es la reacción más lógica ante lo que somos, pero al verla tan cómoda entre mis brazos no puedo evitar alegarme al pensar que sus erráticos latidos se deben a mí, pero en el buen sentido.

Al cabo de unos segundos puedo escuchar el avance físico de mi familia y estoy seguro de que Bella también, no sé cómo, pero estoy seguro de que puede escucharlos avanzar tan bien como yo.

Levanto su vista y nuestras miradas se encontraron, esos hermosos ojos, tan profundos, juraría que podría nadar en ellos si quisiera.

Sentí como si mi corazón volviera a latir, no que fuese posible, pero aun así lo sentí, aunque no era capaz de leer su mente, todo en ella irradiaba amor y ternura, y por algún extraño milagro, era hacia mí, nunca antes me habían mirado de esa manera, bien que mal todas las mujeres a donde voy me miran, pero en sus ojos solo hay deseo, no ven mas allá de la imagen perfectamente diseñada para atrapar a sus víctimas, de la forma en que ella me mira, casi podría jurar que está viendo mi alma, si es que tuviera alguna; lo que me hace recordar que debo de ser sincero antes de esto lleve a mas.

Sabía que mis hermanos estaban ya a nuestro lado pero no podía importarme menos, si de mí se tratara podía quedarme así por siglos, nada importa más que quien tengo a mi lado.

Desafortunadamente, nuestra pequeña burbuja se rompió y Bella se percato de presencia de los demás, no me había dado cuenta de que no estaba escuchando absolutamente a nadie hasta el momento en que Bella dejo de mirarme para saludar a los otros, todos los pensamientos cayeron sobre mí como balde de agua fría.

_-Debo apresurarme si deseo terminar mi tarea antes de salir esta noche, me pregunto si me besara de una vez por todas…_

_-Libros, cuadernos, llaves… estoy seguro que algo se me olvida._

_- Seno es igual cateto opuesto sobre hipotenusa… o cateto adyacente… ¡Dios detesto trigonometría!_

Me estremecí, no me había dado cuenta del silencio hasta entonces, ¿tan perdido estaba en mis propios pensamiento que no escuchaba lo demás? Difícilmente, mi mente tiene suficiente espacio para ambas cosas, aun que no esté prestando atención, cuando menos escucho murmullos, pero silencio total jamás.

_-¿Pero qué pasa contigo? Hace un rato estabas puro amor y deseo y de un momento a otro pasaste a dolor, confusión, temor, sospecha. No sabía que teníamos ese efecto en ti._

_-Parece que el pequeño Eddie al fin va a tener algo de acción, esperemos que le sirva, después de todo hay que consideran que tiene más de un siglo sin ser usada, apuesto a que debe estar oxidada._

¡Pero qué demonios! Voy a tener que tener una pequeña "conversación" con Emmett una vez que Bella se vaya.

Bella se separo de mi para saludar, dejando una sensación de vacío en mi estomago, Beso a Alice en la mejilla y le tendió la mano a Jasper, le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a Rose la cual por supuesto devolvió con una de esas miradas que harían al más rudo de los vampiros estremecer.

_-Pero como se atreve tan siquiera mirarme, que no se ha dado cuenta que no es bienvenida, me siento sucia por solo tenerla al frente, espero que su olor no se me pegue, no tengo suficiente jabón para limpiarlo_

No entiendo cual es el problema de Rose con Bella, definitivamente la odia sin razón aparente, se que le preocupa tener una humana cerca, y no le gusta la idea de compartir nuestro secreto con alguien que no es de su familia, ni de su clase, pero es demasiado. ¿Acaso no puede entender que ella es tan importante para mí como Emmett para ella? No creo que sea demasiado pedir que me comprenda, no estoy pidiendo su aprobación, no me interesa, pero si lograra comprender como me siento haría las cosas más sencillas, sé que no puede esperar que la adore tanto como Alice lo hace, pero si pudiera ser un poco menos "mala" seria estupendo.

Emmett la abrazo con tanta fuerza que provoco que expulsara todo el aire que había en sus pulmones, tal parece que voy a tener con el algo más que una pequeña conversación, debe de tener más cuidado con ella, acaso soy yo el único que se toma en cuenta lo frágil que es.

-Eh…yo también te extrañe Emmett- La coloco suavemente de nuevo en piso lo cual agradecí.

-Ya, lo sé no puedes negar que te mueres por un pedacito de mi- déjenle a Emmett cortar la tensión, Rose lo golpeo como siempre y todos explotamos a carcajadas, el rostro de Bella se torno del rojo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, poco a poco comenzó a acercarse de nuevo a mí.

-Siempre tan colorada.

-Ya déjala en paz.

-Lo siento Alice, no es mi culpa que sea tan divertido molestarla.

Bella le saco su pequeña lengua, se ve tan adorable cuando se comporta como una niñita, ya se encontraba a mi lado y gracias a Jasper pude ver que se sentía bastante indecisa e insegura de cómo proceder , tome ventaja del asunto y coloque su mi mano sobre su cintura y la acerque a mi cuerpo, a donde pertenece.

-Bella me acaba de decir que necesita hablar con todos nosotros, vendrá mañana a casa después de clases para conversar- Rose no estaba nada contenta con la idea, por otro lado Alice estaba tan feliz que no había palabras en su cabeza para explicar, comenzó a brincar con mas fuerza aun.

-Uy, uy…Bella, eso estaría genial, podrías conocer a mis padres, te van a adorar vas a ver, esto será maravilloso.- por alguna extraña razón Bella se tenso.

-Espero que si Alice, de veras espero que sí-

_¿Que sucede con ustedes que se están comportando de una manera tan extraña? Primero tu y ahora ella, está nerviosa y asustada_

¿Por qué se sentirá de esa manera? ¿Tendrá que ver con lo que nos tienes que decir, estará preocupada por como vayamos a reaccionar, estará pensando que la querré menos por lo que sea que tenga que decir? No podría estar más equivocada si es el caso.

-…no me malinterpretes, no vistes nada mal, de hecho la haces muy bien, pero eres tan linda que no puedo evi…

Me cabeza se empezó a llenar de las imágenes que ocupaban la mente de Alice

_Un furgón que viajaba a demasiada velocidad en dirección al instituto, el rostro aterrado de su chofer al percatarse que la curva se acerca y los frenos no funcionan, pierde el control, derrapa en la curva y vuelca, la velocidad con que venía lo impulsa hacia parqueo, gritos, llantos, una explosión, cadáveres y sangre por todas partes…… _

Debíamos salir de aquí y debíamos hacerlo ya, el furgón no llegaría a nosotros pero habría demasiada sangre, alguno de nosotros podría perder el control y exponernos, sujete a Bella y comencé a dirigirme hacia mi auto, tenía que sacarla a ella también, no tenia que presenciar semejante accidente, en ese momento Alice tomo mi brazo y me volví hacia ella

_-No hay tiempo_

¡Genial! Fue todo lo que pude pensar.

**¿Qué está pasando? **Pregunto Jasper, lo suficiente bajo para que Bella no escuchara.

**Hay que irnos, demasiada sangre**- conteste, mientras empezaba a caminar con Bella hacia el otro lado, hacia bosque, ¿que iba a hacer una vez que llegara ahí? No tenía idea, no es como si me pudiera colocar en la espalda y simplemente salir corriendo a toda velocidad, creo que no se tomara muy bien.

-¿Edward que está pasando? -Que se supone que debía decirle, Alice tuvo una visión y va haber mucha sangre, por cierto somos vampiros así que es mejor que no estemos cerca, no queremos drenar los cuerpos.

-Nada de qué preocuparse ,vamos.

**¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, deja a la mascota, no crees que va a notar algo raro, no crees que no se va a dar cuenta que de alguna manera sabíamos lo que algo iba a pasar? No seas estúpido.**

Como si me importara lo que mi banal hermana tuviera que decir.

-¡Edward!- no le conteste, no sabía que decirle, literalmente la estaba arrastrando sin darle explicación alguna, pero no había otra cosa que pudiese hacer.

Su cuerpo se tenso, y supe por Jasper que estaba furiosa y ofendida lo que hizo después no me los espera, nos detuvo, sé que no estaba usando toda mi fuerza pero aun así nos detuvo, trate de jalarla pero no pude, nuevamente no use toda mi fuerza, pero aun así era demasiada como para que no se moviera ni un centímetro, hasta donde se no hay nada con tanta fuerza como para hacer eso, solo un vampiro podría y claramente ella no lo es

-¡MALDICION EDWARD! DIME Q UE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO.

Estaba perplejo, en realidad más que eso, al igual que el resto de mi familia, nunca pensé que mi supuestamente frágil Bella fuera capaz de eso. Inmediatamente recordé la razón por la que estábamos discutiendo y recobre la compostura.

-Bella, por favor- como si tuviera tanta suerte, ¿cuando ha hecho algo que le haya pedido?

NO- se dirigió a Alice- ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

Mi familia estaba alarmada y he de decir que yo también, todos sus pensamientos daban vueltas por mi cabeza, quien me preocupo mas era Rosalie quien al parecer estaba dispuesta a arrancarle la cabeza, sabia de las visiones de Alice, si sabía de esto entonces era seguro que conocía el resto.

-Un furgón Bella, se va a volcar y arrasar con cuanto hay en el parqueo- Alice seguía asombrada, supongo que su rostro era un reflejo del mío, no podía creer lo que estábamos discutiendo en este momento.

-Pero y los demás… no podemos.

-No hay tiempo, debemos irnos, YA- enfatice la última palabra, no podíamos quedarnos más, la tome de su mano, esta vez usando toda mi fuerza y si acaso se movió un poco, no podía creerlo, sabía que ocultaba algo pero jamás algo de esta magnitud, me sentía como un tonto, me la he pasado pensando que debía protegerla y resulta que no necesita que la proteja, me la he pasado siendo cuidadoso con ella por temor a hacerle daño y resulta ser tan irrompible como yo, si lo hubiese sabido antes no me hubiera andando con tantas vueltas.

-¡Bella!- me miro- no hay nada que podamos hacer por ellos.

No me respondió, parecía debatirse sobre que hacer, estaba comenzando a desesperarme, si no entraba en razón ya, tendría que pedirle a Emmett y Jasper que me ayuden a sacarla de aquí.

_¿Que demonios seguimos haciendo aquí Edward? Ya dejo bastante claro que no desea venir, no tenemos por qué arriesgar todo lo que tenemos por una maldita mentirosa, déjala ya, con suerte y el furgón le pasa por encima_

_¡Wow! Esta chica es dura, me pregunto si estará dispuesta a pelear conmigo, o mejor aun con Edward, me muero de ganas por saber que hace sin esa habilidad suya, de seguro no sabe ni que hacer, jajá._

_¿Edward que hacemos? Quieres que te ayude a sacarla de aquí_

Estaba a punto de decirle que si a Jasper cuando Bella se soltó de mi mano, con tanta fuerza que si hubiese sido humano me hubiera quebrado los dedos, dio un paso hacia atrás, me miro a los ojos mientras mordía su labio.

-Lo siento- murmuro, ¿lo siento por qué? Antes de que me diera cuenta giro sobre sus talones y corrió hacia al parqueo, ya podía escuchar el camión, en cuestión de segundos estaría aquí, Bella acorto la distancia restante en un salto para caer entre su auto y el mío

Mis hermanos estaban en shock al igual que yo, como lo hizo, cuando logre salir de mi asombro me percate realmente de donde estaba ¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer? Podía salir herida, bueno no exactamente pero no podía dejar de preocuparme, dio un paso hacia adelante dispuesto a lanzarme y sacarla de ahí antes de que lo inevitable sucediera. Inmediatamente me sujetaron, no necesitaba mirarlos para saber quienes eran, Rose y Jasper, forcejee con ellos tratando de escapar.

_Compórtate, tu estúpida amiguita ya ha hecho suficiente para tener que mudarnos de aquí y hacer que los Volturi se nos vengan encima, no agregues más a lista y ruega por nadie la haya visto_

_Tranquilízate hermano, no eres de mucha ayuda así, revisa a ver si alguien la vio_

Desgraciadamente ambos tenían razón, no me queda más que confiar en que ella sabe lo que está haciendo, escanee todas las mentes que pude en el momento asegurándome de que nadie haya visto demasiado cuando un grito me saco del trance, el camión ya había volcado y se acercaba a el parqueo, pronto la niña y todo los demás estarían muertos ¿En que está pensando Bella y porque sigue ahí? Escuche un rugido salir de sus labios, todos nos estremecimos y por mero instintito ya estábamos en posición de ataque, si no la hubiese estado mirando jamás hubiese creído que ese sonido salió de la boca de mi Bella, fue aterrorizante, escuche el furgón chocar pero no podía quitar mis ojos de ella, se tambaleo por alguna razón que no lograba entender, se le veía concentrada pero ¿en qué? Fue en ese momento cuando escuche a mis hermanos.

_(Rose) ¿Pero en que está pensando, acoso no fue suficiente volar a traves del parqueo? Si no nos expuso en ese momento de segura que ya alguien la vio ¿Cómo se atreve a rugir de esa manera con toda la escuela escuchando? Si tengo que mudarme por culpa de esta idiota…_

_(Emmett) Wow, esta chica definitivamente puede patearme el trasero._

_(Alice) Por Dios Edward, mira lo que está pasando._

Finalmente desvié mi mirada y preste atención a algo más que Bella, el sonido que escuche fue impacto del furgón contra…contra… contra absolutamente nada, no había nada allí, mas sin embargo definitivamente había una especie de fuerza invisible soportándolo, podía ver como se contorsionaba y retorcía contra esa pared invisible ¿es mi Bella la que está haciendo esto? No podía estar más orgulloso de ella es este momento, es una gran … gran mujer supongo, a falta de mejores palabras. Nunca pensé que alguien que aparentara ser tan frágil, fuese capaz de lograr algo como eso.

El furgón se detuve completamente, en el momento en que Bella empezó a bajar la guardia exploto tomándola por sorpresa, el fuego avanzo unos cuantos metros, me aterrorice, aun no sé que es Bella, pero el fuego es algo que fácilmente puede acabar con nuestra especie, afortunadamente logro ponerlo bajo control.

Cuando el fuego estuve en todo su esplendor fue cuando realmente pude apreciar la magnitud y fuerza de esta pared invisible, era algo que nunca había visto en mi siglo de existencia, todos nuestros talentos se manifiestan en forma mental, es muy difícil encontrar alguno que lo haga de manera física y cuando es así es algo bastante sutil como el talento de Jasper, nada tan extraordinario como lo que acaba de pasar y gracias al cielo, el caos fue tal que nadie parece haber notado a Bella y su comportamiento, hizo bien en esconderse.

Las llamas cesaron y Bella no se relajo esta vez, temerosa supongo de que sucediera algo mas, espere unos momentos a que estuviera lista pero aun así no lo hacía, vi como su cuerpo temblaba y su sangre caia desde su nariz, inmediatamente supe que algo estaba mal, por más que aparentara ella no era como nosotros y esto debió haberle tomado un gran esfuerzo, su cuerpo no estaba resistiendo mas. Camine tan rápido como me fue posible a su lado, la llame a la distancia esperando se relajara y dejara de torturarse a sí misma, funciono, pero una vez que soltó su escudo cayó de rodillas contra el suelo, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Me arrodille a su lado.

-¿Bella, estas bien?- negó con su cabeza

-Saquémosla de aquí Edward, antes de que alguien note algo extraño, los paramedicos llegaran en unos minutos-asentí.

-Rose, Emmett, lleven el camión de Bella- la tome entre mis brazos y entre con ella al auto, la mantuve sobre mis regazos, no había mucho que pudiera hacer ahora por ella más que eso, estaba desesperado por llegar a casa y hacer que Carlisle la revise.

-¿Era sobre **esto** de lo que querías hablar?- Asintió, realmente no estaba enojado porque nos haya ocultado la verdad, podía entenderla perfectamente, todos nosotros habíamos hecho lo mismo con ella, pero me irritaba que no lo hubiese hecho antes, las cosas hubiesen sido más sencillas para todos nosotros. Su rostro seguía escondido en mi pecho y no paraba de temblar, si tan solo supiera que necesita.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A mi casa, quiero que mi padre te revise.

Estaba débil y asustada, era frustrante no saber qué hacer para ayudarla, por un momento sentí la necesidad de tomar mi cabello y jalarlo con todas mis fuerzas, a pesar de que mi hermano conducía a mucha velocidad, el regreso a casa se me estaba haciendo eterno. Todo lo que quería es que se encontrara bien, no sabía si estaba herida, no parecía, pero hasta donde se podría tener una hemorragia interna, después de todo estuvo sangrando bastante por la nariz y esa es una de las señales, tal vez el esfuerzo fue demasiado y su cerebro colapso, después de todo no es un ser mitológico y mucho menos indestructible como pensé por unos momentos, si supiera que es podría darle mejores cuidados, sabría que le está sucediendo, que necesitaría y como dárselo. Acaricie su rostro, conociéndola estaría preocupada por cómo nos habías tomado todo esto, quería asegurarle de alguna manera que eso no era ningún problema y que en lo único en que debía concentrarse era en recuperarse.

_-Por Dios Edward relájate, me estas volviendo loco, todo va a estar bien_

Al llegar a casa la saque del auto aun en mis brazos, insistió en que podía caminar ella misma, contra mi propio criterio la baje sujetándola de la cintura mientras soportaba su peso, caminamos lentamente hacia la casa, demasiado lento. Abrí la puerta y una vez adentro llame a mis padres quienes estaban al frente nuestro en cuestión de segundos. Sus rostros aterrados.

_-Pobre niña ¿Qué le sucedió? Por favor dime que ninguno de ustedes tuvo que algo que ver en esto-_ negué.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué sucedió?

Estaba demasiado angustiado por el estado de Bella que no había escuchado a mis otros hermanos llegar, mucho menos había escuchado la mente de Rose conforme se acercaba, para cuando me percate de lo que estaba sucediendo ya Rose se había abalanzado sobre Bella y había atravesado con ella la pared del salón, corrí hacia donde se encontraban para ver a Rose golpeándola con toda sus fuerza, me lance sobre ella tratando de apartarla, escuche el crujir de uno de los huesos de mi ángel cediendo a la presión de los golpes, era imposible quitar a Rose de donde se encontraba, siempre supe que era fuerte, pero nunca antes había tenido razón de pelear contra ella, logre sujetarla de sus brazos impidiéndole lanzar un golpe más, aun así no podía llevármela de ahí, Jasper y Emmett acudieron en mi ayuda.

Una vez que lo logramos Carlisle se acerco a Bella, la evaluó por unos escaso segundos, una vez que se aseguro que era seguro moverla, la alzo para llevarla a la casa y atenderla, estaba seriamente preocupado por su estado y muy molesto por el comportamiento de mi hermana.

Rose seguía retorciéndose con fuerza, tratando de mordernos constantemente, estaba iracunda, sus pensamientos no eran coherentes, ni siquiera sus acciones.

-¡Jasper!

_-Lo estoy intentando, es demasiado._

-Pues intenta con más fuerza antes de que nos arranque un brazo.

Sentí una fuerte sensación de calma sobre todo mi cuerpo, era un problema dado que la única que necesitábamos tranquilizar era a Rose, el resto debería ser capaz de mantenerse alerta en caso de que lo pierda de nuevo, pero ante tal predicamento no me puedo quejar; mi hermana dejo de retorcerse y se abrazo a su esposo, supe inmediatamente que no había un gramo de arrepentimiento por lo que acaba de hacer, había pensado que no era mi hermana la que había atacado sino el monstruo que había en ella, pero ahora podía ver que fue ella quien le dio permiso al monstruo de surgir y atacar. La calma que se hallaba sobre mi fue sustituida por ira y repudio hacia ella, ¿Cómo había sido capaz?

_-Edward, no comiences tú ahora. Tienes que ir a ver a Bella, no sabemos en qué condición esta._

Jasper tenía razón, tome un innecesario respiro para relajarme y di media vuelta.

_-¡Patético! Ahora resulta que el fenómeno ese es más importante que la familia_

Ignore su comentario y seguí caminando hacia la casa, no tenía sentido prestándole atención.

-¡Maldita Perra!- me detuve en el acto

-¡Suficiente!- me estaba sacando de quicio y ella lo sabía, quería provocarme.

-Sabes que lo que digo es verdad, es una maldita perra mentirosa- apreté el puente mi nariz con mi dedo pulgar e índice.

-Bebe Rose, amor, tranquilízate.

-No Emmett, no lo hare, desde que llego no ha hecho más que jugar con nosotros y cuando por fin decide decirnos hace un espectáculo lo suficientemente grande como para que nos maten a todos.

-Por favor amor, nadie la vio, estas exagerando.

- gracias al cielo que nadie se dio cuenta, pero eso no quita el hecho que nos arriesgo a todos. Te juro Emmett que hare que se arrepienta de haber nacido y haberse metido con mi familia, aunque eso implique matarla.

Esta vez fui yo quien perdió la razón y me abalance sobre ella con toda mi fuerza para estrellarnos contra piso, estaba loca si pensaba que iba permitir que la tocara, si eso significaba matarla eso haría, aunque estaba seguro que Emmett acabaría conmigo después, no me importaba, siempre y cuanto esto asegurara que Bella estaría segura. Nunca pensé en que llegaría el momento en que tuviera que atacar algún miembro de mi familia, los amaba a todos, con cada uno de sus defectos, pero la actitud de Rose había llegado demasiado lejos.

La sujete de sus muñecas y rugí.

-Sobre mi cadáver…

**Que les pareció? Review, nada me hace mas feliz que saber lo que piensan**

**Besos y abrazos**


	15. La verdad

**Hao caras pálidas! Siguiente capítulo listo, espero les guste, después de este vuelvo a retomar la historia, espero haberlas complacido con el EPOV.**

**Siempre se me olvida recordar que Twilight no me pertenece ******** cuídense mucho**

Me encontraba completamente fuera de control, Rosalie estaba loca si pensaba que le iba permitir lastimar a Bella una vez más, forcejeo uno momentos hasta que fue capaz de liberarse mi agarre, pateo fuertemente mi estomago provocando que me estrellara contra un árbol, me puso de pie inmediatamente, justo antes de que ella se abalanzara sobre mí, sabiendo ya lo que pensaba hacer, me retire de su camino y la tome por su espalda, estrellándola nuevamente contra el suelo, sujete sus brazos y coloque mi rodilla contra su espalada, evitando que se levantara, pateo con todas sus fuerzas tratando de liberarse, me acerque a su oído y rugí.

-Si te atreves a tocarla de nuevo, te juro que será lo último que vas a hacer- cada una mis palabras llenas de odio

-Ahora resulta que la mocosa es más importante que la familia.

-No, para mi ella es familia ahora, es tan importante como el resto, NADIE lastima a MI familia, muchísimo menos un miembro de la misma.

-¡Ja!

-Ten cuido con lo que piensas Rose, sabes muy bien que siempre voy a estar un paso adelante, hare lo que sea para protegerla- Se soltó nuevamente, y se agazapó frente a mí, hizo lo mismo esperando su ataque, anticipando cada uno de sus movimientos, en ese momento me percate de que Jasper y Emmett aun seguían ahí, sin saber qué hacer.

_- Dios Edward, déjala ya, no quiero verlos pelear, no le hagas daño, no quiere terminar peleando contra ti también, yo la mantendré a ralla, se que Bella es importante para ti, recuerda que Rose es igual de importante para mí._

Voltee mi cabeza hacia mi hermano, tenía razón, no quería aceptarlo pero la tenia, Emmett difícilmente tiene momentos de genialidad, pero cuando estos llegan siempre nos sorprende, aquí estaba yo, tratando de herir a mi hermana para proteger a mi pareja, mientras él no había movido un dedo en mi contra, esperando que entrara en razón, sabiendo tan bien como yo que si alguno de nosotros resultaba herido iba a ser doloroso para toda la familia, y que sin importar las condiciones en que se dio, eventualmente estaríamos arrepentidos de traer dolor a los demás. Por su puesto mi quería hermana aprovecho mi momento de duda para atacar, rodamos por piso hasta que quedo encima mío.

-¡EMMETT! Quítamela de encima antes de que haga algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir.

Mis hermanos tomaron acción rápidamente, cada uno la sujeto de uno de sus brazos y la hicieron retroceder, Jasper empezó a tratar de calmarla sin mucho éxito, aun rujia y se retorcía entre ellos para llegar a mí, en su cabeza pasaban cientos de imágenes, todas sobre lo mismo, como matar a Bella. Me puse de pie y rugí. Emmett podría tener toda la razón, pero su esposa me lo estaba haciendo difícil.

-¡Edward, Rose, suficiente!- todos nos detuvimos ante el tono autoritario de mi padre.

-Edward, hay cosas más importantes que atender en este momento, entra a la casa, Emmett saca a Rose de aquí hasta que se tranquilice, NADIE va a atacar a NADIE.-Carlisle en un hombre tranquilo y siempre sereno ante cualquier situación, en raras ocasiones nos deja ver su lado malo, pero cuando lo hace, se vuelve más siniestro y peligro que cualquiera de nosotros, en estos casos lo mejor es obedecer, por algo es que es el líder de esta familia. Emmett encamino a Rose hacia el bosque mientras Jasper y yo nos dirigimos a la casa y fuimos recibidos por Esme.

-Esta en tu habitación cariño.

Subí a mi habitación y la encontré acostada en mi sofá, Esme y Alice se habían ya encargado de limpiarla y vestirla, se veía menos macabra pero no mejor, había perdido todo el color de su rostro, y su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo normal para cualquiera y no para ella, me deje caer a su lado y sujete una de sus manos, su temperatura había disminuido también, su otro brazo tenía un cabestrillo.

Me odiaba a mi mismo por lo que había pasado, me había prometido protegerla y cuando la oportunidad se presenta le fallo, la traje hasta acá para cuidar de ella, vino confiando en mi familia para que al final uno de ellos la dejara en peor estado del que se encontraba, no la culpo si después de todo esto me odie.

_-Hijo tenemos que hablar _

Asentí ligeramente a pesar de que no había nadie más conmigo, coloque un beso en su frente y le di una última mirada antes de salir de la habitación. Mi familia menos dos se encontraba esperando por mí en el salón. Me senté en el primer lugar disponible y coloque mi cabeza entre mis manos. Me quede en silencio escuchando los pensamientos de mi familia, desgraciadamente ninguno de ellos me decía lo que quería saber, al cavo de unos momentos hable.

-Como esta ella Carlisle.

- Bueno Edward, considerando que acaba de ser atacada por un vampiro esta mejor de lo que podría esperarse, su antebrazo derecho está quebrado pero sana con bastante rapidez, no parece tener más daño que ese.

-Pero su corazón y su temperatura.

- Ella esta inconsciente aun, recuerda que los signos vitales de cualquiera se reducen en una situación así, y en cuanto a la temperatura podemos asumir que se debe a que su flujo sanguíneo es más lento en este momento. No creo que haya mucho de que preocuparse, hay que darle tiempo a que se recupere, despertara en cuanto esté lista.

Suspire aliviado, un peso menos de encima.

-Ahora, ya se encontraba en bastante mal estado antes de incidente con Rose, alguno podría explicarme que sucedió- Todos guardamos silencio, ninguno sabiendo exactamente qué decir, aun no salíamos del asombro de todo lo que había acontecido.

-Entonces….

-Creo que quien debe decir algo es Edward- muchas gracias hermanita, tome un respiro innecesario y comencé

-Ni siquiera sé cómo empezar- dije.

-Por el principio es lo más recomendado hijo, adelante.

-Recuerda la conversación que tuvimos hace algún tiempo sobre ella, sobre sus semejanzas físicas con nosotros, pero con un latido- asintió- lo elevado de su temperatura y su aroma.

-Si Edward, recordamos todo eso, continúa.

-Bueno hay mas en ella de lo que se ve a simple vista.

-Que quieres decir- dijo Esme

-Hoy la encontré en el bosque llorando- me estremecí ante el recuerdo, decidí omitir los detalles, no creo que a Bella le agrade que comparta esa información- me quede a su lado hasta que se calmo, me dijo que necesitaba hablar con todos nosotros, incluyéndolos a ustedes dos, dijo que había muchas cosas sobre ella que no sabíamos, quedamos en que vendría mañana aquí.

-¿Te dijo algo más?

-No, en fin, nos encontramos con el resto a la entrada del instituto, conversamos tranquilamente hasta que Alice tuvo una visión- mire a Alice indicándole que continuara, asintio.

-Era sobre un furgón, iba a volcar y arrastrarse por todo el parqueo, muchos iban a morir, no iba a llegar hasta nosotros pero si nos quedábamos, alguno podía perder el control, ya sabes iba a haber sangre por doquier.

-Alice cariño, que quieres decir con iba, ¿acaso no sucedió?- Alice tenía sus ojos bien abiertos.

-Oh si, si sucedió, volcó y se dirigió hacia el parqueo- Carlisle interrumpió.

-Chicos no los sigo, ¿que fue lo que paso, el furgón golpeó a Bella?, no me pareció encontrar otras heridas- negué con la cabeza.

-A eso es a lo que vamos- conteste- empezamos a salir de ahí, lógicamente no podía decirle nada a Bella, así que me dedique solo arrastrarla, noto que algo pasaba y comenzó a preguntar, nadie contesto y perdió la paciencia, o eso creo y entonces….-me calle recordando la serie de eventos que se dieron después, a pesar de haberlo visto aun no lograba que se asentaran en mi cabeza.

-Entonces….- presiono mi padre

-Me detuvo- levanto una de sus cejas

-¿Te detuvo?

-Si, y con fuerza Carlisle, trate de sacarla de ahí de nuevo, esta vez con todas mis fuerzas y si acaso se movió.

-¿Estas diciendo que es tan fuerte como nosotros?- asentí- impresionante.

-No solo eso- dijo Alice- sabia de mis visiones, me pregunto que había visto.

-¿Pero cómo?- esta vez conteste yo

- Creo que lo ha sabido siempre, no solo eso, sino lo que somos, tengo la impresión de que nos ha estado escuchando todo este tiempo, creo que sus sentidos son tan buenos como los nuestros también.

Mi padre abrió su boca para decir algo, para cerrarla un poco después, miles de preguntas daban vueltas en su cabeza, continuo así hasta que se decidió por una.

-¿Sabes qué es?

-Nop, ni la menor idea, Creo que eso es sobre lo que quería hablar, tendremos que esperar a que recobre la conciencia para eso.

-Que paso después.

-Bueno, Alice le explico que había visto, ella empezó a preguntar por las personas que estaban en el parqueo, tratamos de convencerla que no había nada que hacer y que debíamos salir, yo la tenia de la mano y de un momento a otro se soltó, camino hacia atrás y dijo que lo sentía, dio media vuelta y se lanzo hacia el parqueo. Carlisle literalmente se lanzo y salto, de la misma manera que tú y yo lo hacemos- tanto él como Esme dejaron caer la mandíbula, se veía bastante ridículos, supongo que tan ridículos como nosotros en ese momento, reí entre dientes.

-Aterrizo entre mi auto y el suyo, ninguno entendía lo que estaba haciendo, el furgón ya estaba ahí y aun no se movía, una niña grito y seguido de eso, Bella….Bella… rugió, como nunca antes había escuchado a alguien rugir, fue escalofriante y ese momento el furgón choco, pero choco contra nada, era como si hubiera ahí una pared deteniéndolo, Bello lo detuvo, al igual que la explosión que vino después.

Silencio absoluto, nadie hablo por mucho tiempo, Emmett y Rose se reunieron con nosotros, ella estaba evidentemente más calmada pero su odio por Bella no había disminuido ni un poco pero para mi sorpresa parecía haber no decidido matarla, solo ignorarla. Emmett le había hecho comprender lo mucho que significaba ella para mí, lo había aceptado pero eso no implicaba que tenía que agradarle.

-Entonces me estás diciendo que ella proyecto un escudo lo suficientemente fuerte para detener el furgón y las llamas- asentí.

-¡Vaya! Ni siquiera sé que pensar, todo lo que me cuentas me hace pensar en un vampiro, y en uno muy fuerte además, el único problema con esto es que ella esta evidentemente viva, pero no hay forma de que sea humana.

-Tienes una idea de que pueda ser, cariño- pregunto Esme.

-Ninguna, nunca había escuchado algo así en mi vida, es increíble- Esme se dirigió a mí.

-¿Alguien la vio?

-No, se movió muy rápido, y después hubo demasiado alboroto, nadie vio nada- suspiro, luego de unos momentos frunció el ceño.

-¿Crees que haya algún riesgo de que nos exponga?

-Para nada, por lo que sabemos hasta ahora de ella es fácil asumir que tiene muy claro la importancia de guardar un secreto, además si eso es lo que quisiera lo hubiese hecho ya hace mucho tiempo, no haría nada para hacernos daño.

-Confías en ella entonces.

-No solo confía en ella Esme, la ama- dijo Alice, si pudiera ruborizarme lo haría.

-¿La amas?- asentí, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Ella también lo ama- dijo Jasper, me voltee a mirarlo _tanto como tú a ella_, pensó

_Estoy tan feliz por ti hijo, después de tanto tiempo, ya era hora de que fueras feliz, _y su mente empezó a divagar_, me muero por conocerla formalmente, una hija mas, que alegría, espero que nos reciba después de lo que paso._

Después de escuchar eso recordé que no sabía que tan mía era Bella en este momento, no sabía si sería capaz de perdonarme por lo que paso, escondí mi cara entre mis manos, pensando en lo que sería mi existencia sin ella, ahora que había conocido lo que es amar y ser amado no me era posible tan siquiera pensar el estar sin ella.

Alice se levanto bruscamente dio unos pasos hacia la escalera.

-Carlisle, ya despertó- dijo.

Todos corrimos hacia mi habitación, gracias al cielo que es espaciosa, de lo contrario estaríamos bastante incómodos. Inmediatamente estuvimos ahí Bella abrió sus ojos y se levanto, nos miro a todos y salto muy asustada contra la pared contraria, no necesitaba a Jasper para saber que se sentía acorralada, había espera una reacción de este tipo después de todo, pero aun así me dolió saber que me temía. Estaba agazapada contra el piso, todos sus sentido alertas, estaba dispuesta a atacar si era necesario, un movimiento en falso y todo estaría perdido. Di dos pasos hacia el frente con mis manos hacia arriba indicándole que no tenia intención de dañarla, me detuve ante la advertencia de mi hermano.

_Ten cuidado, se relajo un poco al verte pero sigue estando muy alterada, tiene miedo y está muy enojado_

Después de escuchar di un paso mas y choque, Bella se estaba protegiendo de nosotros, no me dejaría acercarme, me sonrió tristemente, quería estar conmigo pero no confiaba en mí, sentí como si me clavaran un cuchillo en el pecho, me lo merecía. La curiosidad pudo conmigo, levante mis manos y las acerque lentamente hasta entrar en contacto con su escudo. Era como tocar una pared, pero mil veces más fuerte, estaba seguro de que no importaba que tanta fuerza aplicara jamás sería capaz de traspasarlo.

_Impresionante_ dijo mi padre.

_Tendrás que calmarla tu solo, no puedo pasar el escudo_

Comencé a rozar mis manos tanteando la superficie de este muro invisible, Bella ladeo su cabeza y se estremeció, parecía una pequeña gatita mimada- _creo que siente cuanto todas su escudo, se está relajando, le gusta_- me indico Jasper, sonreí, continúe haciendo los mismo, cerro sus ojos y podría jurar que la estaba escuchando ronronear, si, definitivamente una gatita.

_Dios santo ¿Cómo no nos habíamos dado cuenta antes? Es Gatubela_

Rodee mis ojos, solo Emmett es capaz de llegar a semejantes conclusiones, al cabo de unos minutos aclaro su garganta, Bella abrió sus ojos irritada por la interrupción, al darse cuenta de quien había sido frunció el ceño.

-Por qué no dejas de manosearla y van al grano de una vez.

Se sonrojo, de la manera en que solo ella sabe cómo hacerlo, me miro a los ojos y comenzó a levantarse lentamente, hasta que estuvo en una posición menos salvaje, sin embargo mantuvo su escudo.

-Amor, porque no retiras tu escudo, nadie va a hacerte daño.

Retiro su mirada y la dirigió hacia mi familia que aun se encontraba detrás mío, su vista se clavo en Rose y rugió, quien respondió haciendo lo mismo. Los labios de Bella se plegaron hacia arriba mostrando sus filosos diente, todos estaban desconcertados, Bella se estaba comportando exactamente igual a nosotros y nadie entendía el porqué o el cómo, agito su cabeza y relajo su postura nuevamente.

_Cobarde, porque no vienes, dame una excusa para arrancarte la cabeza_

Rugí ante los pensamientos de mi hermana.

-Rose, si no puedes comportarte y mantener la boca cerrada te sugiero que te vayas- le dije.

-Bella, te aseguro nadie te hará daño, Rose no se acercara, aprecia demasiado su rostro como para intentarlo. Sonrió, parece que la idea le agrada más de lo que hubiese pensado, mis manos cayeron a mis costados en el momento que retiro su escudo.

Avanzo hacia mí, la abrace, estaba completo al fin, inhale su esencia y me deje deleitar por la sensación de su cuerpo contra el mío. Esme irradiaba alegría, sus pensamientos no eran coherentes, eran solo felicidad, mi padre estaba contento y aliviado a la vez, todos estos años había estado preocupado de que el haberme cambiado demasiado joven hubiese afectado mi capacidad de amar. Olvidando que el resto de mi familia estaba presente tome su rostro en mis manos y lo acerque hacia el mío, no había nada que deseara mas en este mundo que besarla, tener sus cálidos labios en los míos, me incline poco a poco, su corazón latió desbocado, sonreí, me encantaba poder provocar esa reacción, roce mis labios contra los suyos, prolongando el momento, apreciando la sensación que producía en mi, y luego la bese, poniendo en ese beso, nuestro primer beso, todo el amor y la devoción que siento por ella, toque el cielo con las manos por primera vez en mi vida, tanto tiempo esperando este momento, tanto tiempo esperando por ella, valió la pena, fue muchísimo mejor de lo que podría haber esperado.

Su ritmo cardiaco empezó a disminuir, más de lo recomendado, me di cuenta que no estaba respirando, tendría que tener más cuidado, de no muy buena gana me separe.

-Respira Bella.

Boto el aire de golpe, provocando una fuerte rondo de carcajadas por parte de todos, Alice alegremente brinco hacia nosotros para abrazar a Bella, la cual inmediatamente se tenso, sentí una fuerte corriente recorrer todo mi cuerpo y de cierta manera explotar hacia afuera con gran intensidad, no había terminado de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo cuando vi a mi pequeña hermana volar por los aires para chocar contra la pared, Bella se separo de mi para correr a su lado a abrazarla.

-Oh Alice… perdóname no fue mi intención, es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa y reaccione.

-Está bien Bella, tratare no asustarte en el futuro- sonrió, nos pusimos de pie.

-Cuanto lo siento Alice, me asuste y ni siquiera lo pensé- reprimí la risa, Bella se asusto al avance de mi hermano y nos había protegido a los dos, supongo que al estar abrazos sentí lo que ella siente cada vez que lo proyecta, es algo verdaderamente intenso. Me uní a ellas y coloque mis manos sobre sus hombros

-No te preocupes amor, no hubo daño, tal vez esto le enseñe al duende saltarín a ser un poco menos hiperactiva- Alice me saco la lengua, todos reímos y el ambiente se aliviano.

-Bella, te presento a mis padres, Carlisle y Esme- Carlisle se acerco hacia ella, un poco preocupado y con mucha cautela, no quería terminar contra la pared, se tomaron de las manos

-Encantado en conocerte Bella, mis hijos me han hablado mucho de ti, me gustaría que nos hubiéramos conocido en mejores circunstancias- miro a Rose, enojado y avergonzado por sus acciones, estaba bastante desilucionado.

-Es un gusto conocerle también, espero que no le hayan hablado mal de mí- rodee mis ojos, como si eso fuera posible

-Para nada solo maravillas, esperaba que algún momento pudieras compartir tu historia con nosotros- Bella asintió, espero no la abrume demasiado, mi padre siempre esta ansioso por nuevos temas para investigar.

Uno vez saludado a Carlisle se dirigió a mi madre, antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto se encontraba en sus brazos.

-Me alegra muchísimo tenerte aquí, gracias a ti mi familia está completa, en lo que a mí respecta eres una más de mis hijas – lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y Esme la consoló como solo ella sabe, como solo una madre puede hacerlo.

-Gracias

-No, gracias a ti. Ahora que te parece si vamos a salón y nos cuentas algo de ti

-Si-contesto, tome su mano y la dirigí al salón, había tantas cosas que quería saber de ella que no sabía por dónde empezar, pero tenemos tiempo para conocernos. Nos sentamos juntos, apreté ligeramente su mano en señal de apoyo.

Pronto todo el misterio que la envuelve seria aclarado.

**Hola espero les haya gustado, decidí dejarlo hasta ahí para no poner más de lo mismo, se iba hacer muy repetitivo con la conversación de Bella. No se les olvide Reviews, Reviews…..**

**Besos y abrazos**


	16. Caceria

**Sale siguiente capítulo, todavía esta calientito, espero les guste, todavía le falta pero antes de seguir con el siguiente acontecimiento importante en la historia, quisiera escribir algo en el medio, que se yo un día a día normal, entre BxE, o los Cullen en general. No sé ¿tienen alguna idea o algo que quisieran leer? Me avisan**

Desperté al día siguiente con los primeros rayos de sol que se abrieron camino a través de las ventanas de la habitación, nuevamente me encontraba en el sofá de cuero, me tome unos minutos para analizar cuanto había en mi alrededor unas de las paredes estaba totalmente cubierta por una sucesión de estantes repletos de CD, en un rincón había

un sofisticado aparato de música, no había ninguna cama, sólo el espacioso y acogedor sofá de cuero negro en el que me encontraba, una gruesa alfombra de tonos dorados cubría el suelo y las paredes estaban tapizadas de tela de un tono ligeramente más oscuro, por lo poco que sabía de Edward esta debía de ser su habitación. Me mire a mi misma y me percate que ya no llevaba la misma ropa de la noche anterior, en su lugar tenia puesta una fina bata de seda azul que dejaba al descubierto la mayor parte de mi cuerpo, Alice, me sentí incomoda, no juguemos de santa, no es algo que no suela vestir, pero siempre estoy sola y esto definitivamente no es lo que hubiese escogido llevar en una casa donde hay 7 vampiros mas con una excelente visión.

Me senté lentamente dado que aun me encontraba débil, retire las sabanas que me cubrían y me sonroje al ver que la parte de debajo de la bata apenas alcanzaba para cubrir mi trasero, no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, mire nuevamente hacia los lados pensando que Alice podría haber dejado un cambio de ropa para mí y que había pasado por alto anteriormente, mínimo algo para cubrirme un poco, espero no pretenda que baje luciendo de esta manera, para mi desgracia no había absolutamente nada. Alice pagara por esto.

Escuche un golpe en la puerta, ya era hora, estaba ya convencida de que Alice me haría bajar de esta manera, sabía que podía llamarla pero conociéndola, si esas eran sus intenciones me ignoraría hasta que me viera obligado a ir por ella.

-Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y para mi sorpresa no era mi queridísima amiga quien estaba detrás de ella sino Edward, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se tornaron negros, me sonroje y rápidamente coloque las sabanas sobre mi descubierto cuerpo, cerro sus ojos y respiro fuertemente.

-Lo siento- dijo

-Lo siento yo, pensé que eras Alice trayendo algo mas decente para vestir- le conteste aun sonrojada.

-Le diré a Alice que suba- dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta al salir, me deje caer sobre el sofá y escondí mi rostro entre mis manos, trágame tierra, no puedo negar que me sentía bastante satisfecha con el evidente deseo que se reflejaba en su mirada pero pasar de un primer beso a que me vea semidesnuda no es algo que estaba esperando. La puerta se abrió de nuevo, retire mis manos y abrí mis ojos para encontrar a una sonriente Alice situada a mi lado, con ropa en sus brazos y una mirada maliciosa. Gruñí.

-¿Lo viste pasar no es así?

-No tonta, sabes que no puedo ver nada contigo aquí, pero tenía la esperanza de que algo así pasara, no en vano te vestí de esa manera- dijo entre risas, la fulmine con la mirada, me puse de pie rápidamente dispuesta a tomar la ropa y vestirme lo antes posible, para mi desgracia lo hice demasiado rápido y antes que pudiera hacer nada al respecto me encontraba de camino al suelo, cerré mi ojos esperando el golpe pero Alice me atojo antes de recibirlo. Me levanto lentamente y continuo sujetando hasta que estuviera bien, apreté mis ojos esperando a que pasara el mareo y que todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor dejara de girar, respire acompasadamente mientras me sujetaba a ella como si mi vida dependiera de eso, después de unos minutos abrí los ojos.

-Listo- le dije, me miro preocupada

-¿Segura?

-Aha, olvide que estaba muy débil y la velocidad me descompensó - me miro fijamente a los ojos, buscando algún tipo de confirmación, su expresión cambio radicalmente, antes de que pudiera precisar de qué se trataba hablo.

-¡Vaya Bella, nunca había visto tus ojos tan negros!- reí

- Bueno, por lo general estoy mejor alimentada, el día de ayer fue muy agotador y perdí algo de sangre en el proceso.

-Te llevaremos a cazar- me sentó - ¿crees que puedas cambiarte sola o necesitas ayuda?

-Alice estoy débil no incapacitada- mordí mi labio- pero creo que si necesitare que me ayudes a llegar abajo.

-OK, te daré algo de privacidad, estaré afuera, llámame cuando termines- asentí.

Una vez que estuve afuera tome la ropa que había traído para mi, afortunadamente no era nada extravagante, un simple pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta ceñida, sonreí para mí misma, no tenia intensiones de salir de casería en un vestido de fiesta, me alegra saber que Alice tiene un poco de sentido común. Me vestí a como pude y tome la liga que Alice había traído, me arregle el pelo con una simple cola de caballo, dejando unos cuanto mechones fuera cayendo sobre mi rostro. Busque los zapatos que estaban en el suelo, suspire, zapatos de tacón, hasta aquí llego el sentido común de mi amiga, me negué a ponérmelos y deje mis pies descalzos y la llame.

-¿Lista?- me miro de arriba abajo y frunció el ceño al notar la ausencia de calzado.

-Lo siento, pero no hay forma de que me hagas ponerme eso en estado en que estoy, a menos de que desees que baje rodando- suspiro.

-Dame un segundo- y exactamente un segundo después regreso con unas zapatillas de ballet en sus manos. Me las puse.

-Mucho mejor- dije

- Si, si, si- rodo sus ojos- Vamos ya- coloco uno de mis brazos sobre sus hombros y sus manos en mi cintura y me llevo hacia afuera.

-¿Puedes bajar las gradas o prefieres que te alce?

-Puedo bajar, gracias, quisiera guardar el poco de dignidad que me queda ¿sabes?- rio entre dientes y comenzamos a bajar. En el ultimo escalón se encontraba Edward, esperando, mi corazón se salto un latido al verlo. Me tomo en sus brazos y me levanto, estaba a punto de quejarme pero lo pensé mejor ¡al carajo mi dignidad! Pensé, no hay nada mejor que estar así. Me deposito suavemente en el sofá del salón donde se encontraba el resto de su familia, antes de sentarse a mi lado beso mi frente, y nuevamente mi corazón reacciono, ocasionando que el resto riera ¡genial!

-¡Buenos días, nos alegra tenerte de vuelta!- dijo Carlisle.

-Buenos días- conteste- ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

- Unas ocho horas amor.

-¡Tanto! Eso es todo un record, generalmente duermo unas tres- fruncí el ceño

-Tenias mucho de que recuperarte- me dijo mientras jugaba con mi cabello.

-¿Como te sientes?- pregunto Carlisle, pensé por unos momentos antes de contestar.

-Ligeramente mejor, pero estoy débil y mareada.

-Estoy seguro de que eso se solucionara una vez que te alimentes, Edward puede ir contigo- mordí mi labio, debía cazar pero mi cuerpo no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo.

-¿Pasa algo malo amor?

-Bueno..ehhh, no creo que pueda, no sé si lo notaron pero Alice me trajo casi que alzada hasta acá.

-Tiene razón Edward, está demasiado débil para ir a cazar, difícilmente puede ponerse de pie sin caerse- contesto ella.

Todos se callaron por unos minutos, hasta que Emmett hablo.

-Podemos traerte algo aquí- reí.

-¿Para llevar entonces?- le dije levantado una ceja.

-Sip- moví mi cabeza hacia los lados.

-No lo creo Emmett, dudo mucho que a Esme le agrade la idea de un oso grizzli irritado sobre la mesa del comedor, pero te lo agradezco de todas maneras- Todos rieron a carcajadas, menos Emmett, cuyos pensamientos se encontraban en otro lado, volví a ver a Edward para alguna pista pero no hacia más que mover su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras sonreía, de un momento a otro Alice se levanto de su lugar con un gesto de ira en su cara.

-¡NOOO!, que ni se te ocurra.

-Era solo un pensamiento, tranquilízate quieres- pero su sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos indicaba que era más que eso.

- Haz como quieras, pero te aseguro que Esme te echara de la casa y Rose no te dará nada de nada por un buen tiempo- pronto su sonrisa se borro de su rostro y miro a su compañera, quien seriamente asentía, confirmando lo dicho por su hermana.

-¡Demonios!- dijo molesto, todos reímos.

- Volviendo a cosas más importantes- dijo Edward entre risas- ¿Qué te parece si te llevo en brazos y conseguimos algo una vez allí? Sonreí apenada.

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción.

-Vamos debilucha.

-Ja, ja, ja- me alzo y antes de que me diera cuenta estábamos volando por el bosque, escondí mi cara sobre su pecho para evitar el azote del viento, íbamos tan rápido que sus pies apenas rozaban el suelo y casi no producía sonido alguno, cuando estaba empezando a preguntarme si tenía intenciones de quedarse en el país se detuvo y me sentó en una piedra.

-Vaya que eres rápido- dije y me regalo esa sonrisa que tanto amo, nuevamente me quede perdida y fui incapaz de tener algún pensamiento coherente, cerré mis ojos y sacudí mi cabeza aclarando mi mente.

-Quédate aquí, ya regreso- y antes de que pudiera contestar ya lo había perdido de vista. Los minutos pasaron y no regresaba, estaba ansiosa, estaba segura de que en realidad no había pasado mucho tiempo, pera cada segundo que no estaba a mi lado se volvía pesado, intente ponerme de pie para ir a buscarlo pero caí sobre mi trasero, maldije entre diente hasta que escuche una risa cercana.

-Te dije que te quedaras ahí- dirigí mi vista hacia la dirección de donde provenían sus palabras y lo vi avanzar, de repente el mundo se volvió más claro y sonreí como una boba.

-¿Me extrañaste?- pregunto.

-Tardaste mucho- conteste.

- No exageres, no me tomo ni cinco minutos.

-Pues se me hicieron eternos- en ese momento el viento soplo llevando hacia mí el olor de la sangre del venado que se encontraba en sus manos, el fuego en mi garganta aumento volviéndose casi insoportable, trague el veneno que se había acumulado en mi boca.

-Ten- me dijo mientras lo colocaba en mi regazo y daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, lleve mi boca hacia su garganta, dispuesta ya a clavar mis dientes sobre su yugular cuando note que algo no estaba bien, levante mi cabeza hacia Edward y fruncí mi ceño.

-¡Hey, manoseaste mi comida!- se carcajeo.

-Lo siento amor, era lo más sencillo, de lo contrario se estaría revolcando en este momento y te seria mas difícil- considere sus palabras y supuse que tenía razón, así que la deje pasar. Asentí con mi cabeza y espere a que dejara de mirarme para continuar, no lo hizo.

-Te vas a quedar mirando, porque sinceramente no me gusta que me velen la comida- dije mientras hacia un puchero.

-Eres increíble, apresúrate a menos de que quieras un venado vampiro dando vueltas por el bosque- dijo mientras se volteaba, una vez que estuve segura que no tenía intenciones de espiar, clave mis diente en su cuello y bebí hasta que no quedara una gota, una vez terminado hice a un lado el cadáver del animal, podría acostumbrarme a esto, es mucho menos sucio que cazar.

-Listo- le dije.

-Ya era hora, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor, aun estoy sedienta pero ya puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta.

-Me alegra- extendió su mano y la tome con gusto, me jalo hasta que estuve de pie, mi cuerpo contra el suyo, rozo sus labios con los míos y comenzamos a besarnos, dulcemente, poco a poco el beso se fue volviendo más intenso, trazo el contorno de mis labios con la punta de su lengua, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y deje escapar un gemido de placer, el cual él respondió con el suyo propio, lleve mis manos a su cabello y su nuca acercándolo mas a mi cuerpo, sus manos se deslizaron por mis espalda y me se estremecí de nuevo, cuando me percate estaba recostada a un árbol sin la menor idea de cómo habíamos llegado ahí, no que me importara, dejo de besar mi boca para besar mi mandíbula, mi cuello, mis hombros, una ola de deseo se apodero de mi y no había nada que deseara mas en este momento que tenerlo a él, tome su rostro en mis manos y lo lleve de nuevo a mis labios, gimiendo ante el contacto, sin pensarlo dos veces subí mi pierna sobre su cintura y el sujeto mi muslo fuertemente con su mano, me presiono con mas fuerza contra el árbol el cual en cuestión de segundos sucumbió y fuimos a dar al suelo, quedamos uno al lado del otro, ambos respirando aceleradamente.

-Wow- fue todo lo que pude decir.

-Eso es quedarse corto-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se colocaba sobre su costado y retira el cabello de mi cara.

-Aha- aun no me había recobrado, rio entre dientes.

- Vamos, aun necesitas cazar y Alice me va a matar si no llegamos pronto.

Nos pusimos de pie y continuamos con la cacería. Dos venados y un oso después ya estaba más que satisfecha y recuperada y comenzamos nuestro el camino a la casa.

-Sabes, si así es como te vas a comportar después de cazar creo que vamos a tener que empezar a salir a diario- me sonroje.

-Ven, Alice nos está esperando y por lo que escucho está muy molesta.

-¿Debería preocuparme?

-Si, y mucho- no habíamos llegado a la entrada de la casa cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y una pequeña y furiosa duendecilla salió a nuestro encuentro.

-¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo que tardaron tanto?- me sonroje al recordar la razón de nuestro atraso, lo cual Alice noto- OK, no me digan, no quiero saber, vamos- tomo mi mano y me llevo a toda velocidad hacia su habitación.

-Ten, aquí está tu ropa y allá el baño, date una ducha, estaré esperando aquí- pude haber protestado pero definitivamente necesitaba una.

Tome la ropa sin prestar mucha atención a lo que Alice había escogido, me dirigí al baño, abrí la ducha, me desvestí y entre en ella, hice todo los más rápido posible no queriendo desperdiciar un minuto más de mi tiempo con Edward.

Tome la ropa que Alice me había entregado y me la puse, no estaba tan mal, definitivamente no era lo que hubiese escogido para pasar el día en casa pero pudo haber sido peor, era un conjunto en azul oscuro, un pantalón tipo gaucho con pretina ancha que quedaba sobre mi cadera junto con una blusa que se cerraba sobre mi cuello y dejaba mi espalda descubierta, junto con unos zapatos de tacón alto, ya no podía evitarlos, no tenia excusa válida, mi balance era perfecto en estos momentos.

-Perfecto, vamos a arreglarte el cabello- me dijo al verme salir.

-¿Me serviría algo resistirme?

-Nop- suspire y me deje dirigí hasta su cómoda, seco mi cabello, dejándolo caer naturalmente, de un lado coloco mi cabello detrás mi oreja y lo sujeto con una prensa mientras dejo que el otro quedara sobre mi cara.

Una vez que había terminado conmigo, nos dirigimos al jardín donde se encontraba el resto de su familia, Carlisle y Esme se encontraba sentados en la terraza junto a Rose, Jasper estaba sentado bajo un árbol a unos cuantos metros de distancia, en cuanto vio a su amada, extendió sus brazos para recibirla, Alice salto y se dejo caer a su lado, Edward y Emmett estaban en el medio luchando, ambos al acecho y posición de ataque, Edward se distrajo con mi llegada dándole la ventaja a Emmett quien no dudo en usarla, se abalanzo sobre el sujetándolo contra el suelo, abrió y cerró su boca fuertemente haciendo tronar sus dientes.

-¡Gane!

Edward se levanto y camino hacia a mí, tomo mi mano y las llevo a su boca besando la punta de mis dedos.

-Lo siento- le dije, encogió los hombros.

-No te preocupes.

-Hey Bella, es tu turno.

-Para nada Emmett, sabes muy bien que no peleo.

-Anda no seas malita, solo una vez- hizo un puchero

-Nope, ya te dije que no, no se pelear de todas maneras, no sería nada divertido en un segundo me habrías ganado.

-Bueno, Bueno- dijo entre dientes.

Me quede perdida en mis pensamientos, dándole vueltas al asunto de pelear contra él, no me caería mal una que otra lección, saber defenderme no me caería mal, aunque por otro lado ahora que puedo controlar mi escudo no hay nada me puede alcanzar, pero, me tense al recordar dos casos de que demuestran lo contrario.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Edward, quien estaba ya recorriendo el terreno con su mirada, buscando cualquier peligro que pudiera haber percibido yo en ese momento para reaccionar así.

-No, para nada- mentí, me miro a los ojos y el picoteo de mi cabeza comenzó.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo molesto que es eso?- dije tratando de desviar el tema, su expresión cambio a confusión.

-¿Perdón?-Sonreí.

-Cada vez que tratas de leer mi mente siento como si me picaras con el dedo, es bastante incómodo.

-¿Sabes que no puedo leerte la mente?- dijo asombrado

-Sip

- Y sientes cuando intento.

-Aha, y como te dije es incomodo y entre más te concentras mas incomodo se vuelve.

-Bella- interrumpió Carlisle, me volví hacia el- ¿sabes porque Edward no puede leerte o porque Alice no puede verte?

-Si y no- conteste- soy un escudo físico y mental, por eso Edward no puede escucharme, de hecho ningún vampiro cuya habilidad consista en causar alguna reacción de mi mente no puede funcionar en mi, mi cabeza está segura, al igual que cualquier otra que desee proteger, en cuanto a Alice no tengo la menor idea.

-Un escudo mental, eso es asombroso, ¿de verdad puedes proteger a cualquiera?- asentí

-Podrías enseñarnos- pregunto Alice.

Me separe ligeramente de Edward para no incluirlo, me concentre y en la fina pero fuerte capa que cubre mi mente y la extendí hasta cubrir a cada miembro de la familia menos uno, en el momento en que todos estuvieron debajo Edward gimió.

-Listo- dije

-¿Puedes escuchar a alguien hijo- pregunto Esme.

-No, nada.

-Impresionante- dijo Carlisle, extendí mi escudo un poco más y lo incluí.

-¿Ahora?- pregunte.

-Si, ahora los escucho a todos- frunció el ceño- menos a ti- dijo evidentemente frustrado.

-Lo siento amor, mi cabeza es privada y siempre está protegida- dije con una sonrisa, contraje mi escudo y me volví hacia los demás- puedo bloquear a cualquiera siempre y cuando este fuera del escudo, en el momento en que entre todos quedan vulnerables menos yo.

-¿Así es como detuviste el camión el otro día?- Jasper hablo, negué con mi cabeza.

-No, este escudo protege solamente sobre cualquier ataque mental.

-Entonces….- dijo

-Fue mi escudo físico el que utilice para detenerlo.

-¿Tienes dos dones?

-No lo creo Alice, en realidad solo soy un escudo, pero mi talento se manifiesta de dos formas distintas.

-Bueno básicamente podríamos decir que ambos combinados te hacen básicamente invencible, nadie te puede tocar- afirmo Jasper.

-Supongo- dije algo avergonzada- ahora que lo mencionas resultan bastante útiles cuando eres como yo- Todos asintieron al unísono y permanecieron en silencio mientras procesaron la información que les acababa de dar, abrace a mi ángel y descansé mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Puedes hacer uno de esos, digo, fue asombroso lo que hiciste con el furgón, me gustaría tratar de traspasarlo- Emmett, siempre buscando un buen reto, abrí ampliamente mis ojos, estaba bastante orgullosa de lo que había hecho y sinceramente estaba tan asombrada como el resto.

-Si fue asombroso, nunca pensé que fuera capaz…..- me calle al sentir a Edward tensarse a mi lado, había hablado demasiado.

-¿Nunca pensaste que fueras capaz de qué?- pregunto apretando sus labios, estaba molesto.

-Nada

-¡Bella!- suspire.

-No sabía que podría detenerlo, nunca he podido controlarlo muy bien y nunca lo había extendido antes, pensé que si no podría lograrlo podría huir en el último momento, normalmente me cubre cuando lo necesito, aunque no siempre pasa, y no se extiende más que unos cuantos centímetros de mi cuerpo- hablaba murmurando- eso es suficiente para impedir que cualquier golpe me haga daño, pero en el caso del fuego no estoy muy segura, la llamas no me hubieran tocado pero no sé si la intensidad del calor…- no pude continuar mas, Edward estaba casi echando humo por las orejas, el hermoso color dorado de sus ojos había sido sustituido por un negro profundo, di un paso hacia atrás realmente asustada, al ver mi reacción cerro sus ojos y tomo un profundo respiro.

-Estas diciendo que cuando decidiste lanzarte ni siquiera sabias si ibas a ser capaz de protegerte a ti misma- dijo mientras prensaba el puente de su nariz entre su dedo pulgar e índice, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse tranquilo.

-Si- dije mientras me ocultaba detrás de mi cabello. Levante la cabeza para ver si ya se había calmado, pero ya no se encontraba a mi lado, mire a todas dirección pero no se le veía.

-Está en su habitación Bella, dale unos minutos, le acabas de echar una bomba encima- dijo Alice.

-¿Una bomba?

-Si tontilla, el te ama y se preocupa por ti, se toma tu seguridad muy en serio y acabas de decirle que hiciste lo que hiciste sin saber si saldrías ilesa, sabes, un vampiro en medio de una explosión no es recomendable- asentí- dale un poco de tiempo, ya se le pasara.

-OK.

-¿Podríamos seguir hablando sobre su escudo mientras esperamos?

-Por supuesto que si Carlisle, dime.

-¿Sigues teniendo problemas para controlarlo?

-No desde ayer- me detuve a pensar- me di cuenta que estaba haciéndolo mal, estaba tratando de manipularlo de la misma manera que el mental, no sé cómo explicarme pero es como un tela elástica, o cuando menos así lo siento y lo visualizo a la hora de manejarlo.

-¿Y el otro?

-No estoy muy segura, también es difícil de describir, siento como una corriente eléctrica en el cuerpo una vez que me cubre y cuando se expande… no lo sé, más que un muro o algo así, se siente como un campo de energía, no se di me doy a entender.

-Si, claro que si… ¿dices que sientes que sientes a cuando Edward trata de leerte?

-Si, siento todo lo que toque mi escudo, cualquiera de ellos de hecho, es raro, porque siento y no siento, sé que hay algo, siento la presión, es molesto pero no doloroso… cuando el furgón golpeo lo sentí e inclusive perdí el equilibrio, pero en ningún momento me daño, igual el fuego, sabía que estaba ahí, lo sentía en mi piel, estaba ardiendo…pero no quemaba ¿sueno como una loca verdad?- Carlisle sonrió

-Para nada, de hecho tiene sentido, tu escudo o escudos, son una extensión de ti misma, parte de quien eres y lo que eres, no me parece extraño que seas capaz de percibir ciertas cosas a través de ellos.

-OK- Fue todo lo que dije, Carlisle es asombroso, parece tener una respuesta para todo, me pregunto cuántos años llevara vagando por el mundo, estoy segura de que deben de ser muchos, parece que no hay nada que no sepa, debe ser aburrido después de un rato.

-Anda Bella ¿me vas a dar gusto o no?- me reí

-Por supuesto que si Emmett- coloque mi escudo a una distancia bastante razonable, me agazape contra el suelo y me asegure los más posible preparándome para la sensación del impacto- Adelante.

Se lazo con todas sus fuerza contra mí, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la cual desapareció en el momento que colisiono y callo sentado, golpeo el suelo con sus puños, en un típico berrinche de un niño pequeño.

-Vamos Em, no me digas que eso es todo lo que tienes, ni siquiera lo sentí- se puso de pie en el acto y avanzo hacia mí con cuidado hasta encontrar mi escudo, empezó a patera y golpear tratando de penetrarlo, ya sabía más o menos que esperar, y no me tomo desprevenida, fue fácil ignorar el efecto que provocaban en mi cuerpo cada uno de sus golpes, después de unos cinco minutos ya estaba aburrida y parecía que el no tenía intenciones de darse por vencido, bostece solo para irritarlo y antes de que pudiera dar un golpe mas, expandí mi escudo lanzándolo un par de metros hacia atrás.

-Creo que ya es suficiente, es más que evidente que no vas a poder, dejémoslo así.

-Quiero la revancha

-Cual revancha, si ni siquiera lograste alcanzarla- dijo Jasper bastante entretenido con los inútiles esfuerzos de su hermano.

-REVANCHA- coloque mis brazos al frente.

-Claro que si, pero en otro momento será, tengo algo más que atender- asintió- ¿Alice crees que sea un buen momento para hablar con tu hermano?

-Creo que ahora es tan buen momento como cualquier otro, ya en este momento debe de estar tranquilo, conociéndolo debe de estar culpándose por algo que no llego a suceder.

-¿Culpándose?

-Así es mi hermano, de haberte pasado algo estaría culpándose por no haberte sacado de ahí antes, es un masoquista- dijo entre risas.

Entre a la casa y subí lentamente cada una de las gradas, retrasando el momento, al llegar a su habitación me detuve en la puerta no muy segura de que iba encontrar detrás de ella ¿estaría aun enojado? ¿Querría verme? ¿Me perdonaría por mi imprudencia? Tome una gran bocanada de aire y golpee dos veces a la puerta.

-Adelante- lo escuche decir desde el otro lado, tome el llavín y los sostuve unos segundos antes de girarlo y abrí la puerta y lo encontré de espaldas a mí, mirando por la ventana.

**Reviews, reviews, quiero muchos reviews**

**Espero les haya gustado, me dicen que piensan, gracias por leer, besos y abrazos por monto**


	17. Perdon

**Hola a todas mis queridísimas lectoras, me disculpo por el lapso tan grande de tiempo desde mi ultima actualización, las cosas han estado un poco enredadas para mi, fin del semestre de mis hijos con exámenes y proyectos finales que me volvieron loca, salida a vacaciones y los tengo en casa durante tres semana, estoy preparando un viaje de mi hijo para mediados de este mes que me esta ocupando gran parte de mi tiempo, y para terminar mi mama cae un dia de estos y ya todos sabemos como es tener a la mama en casa, nunca nada esta lo suficientemente perfecto para su llegada, jajaja.**

**Besos, se que es corto pero espero que lo disfruten, muchas gracias a Chicha Inmortal por su aporte, se que no es exactamente como lo presentaste pero ahí esta tu idea, espero que disfrutes leyendo, si tienes alguna otra sugerencia dimela y veremos que podemos hacer, gracias por tu ayuda.**

Di dos pasos al frente y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, como si realmente sirviera de algo, con tantos vampiros en un solo lugar es imposible tener privacidad.

-Edward… yo… lo siento tanto, ni siquiera pensé en lo que estaba haciendo.

Silencio

-No era mi intención preocuparte, por favor contéstame- dije conteniendo mis lagrimas.

Mantuvo su misma posición, no me miro en ningún momento, creo que ni siquiera esta espirando, evidentemente su enojo no había pasado, suspire, estaba perdiendo la paciencia, como puede ser alguien tan cabezón, entiendo su punto perfectamente, ¿por qué diablos no puede entender el mío? Cuál es el problema con prestarme un poco de atención por unos momentos para poder explicarme, definitivamente me está irritando, sé que no fui la "persona" mas responsable del mundo al ponerme en peligro de esa manera pero definitivamente el no se está comportando como el vampiro de más de 100 años que se supone que es, parece más bien un niño malcriado, y yo definitivamente no estoy para criar a nadie, como el ya lo dijo, quien necesita terminar de crecer soy yo.

Después de unos momento más de silencio decidí acercarme de otro manera, tome asiento, puede intentar ignorarme todo lo que desee, puede pretender que no estoy aquí todo lo que quiera, pero hay un lugar de donde no puede huir de mi, cerré mis ojos para concentrarme, mas por costumbre que por necesidad, y empecé a trabajar en la delicada tela de mi escudo, haciendo que cado uno de sus hilos se desprendieran y dejaran mi mente vulnerable, tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire y esta fue mi señal, deje que mi mente se llenara de los recuerdos de lo acontecido en el parqueo, lo bien que me sentía a su lado, en momento de la visión de Alice, mi irritación al ser arrastrada sin explicación alguna, todo el valor que me todo enfrentarlos y reclamar la información que se me estaba negando, la pena que sentí por lo que estaba por suceder, la impotencia de todos al no poder hacer nada al respecto, mi decisión de intervenir a pesar de la incertidumbre que sentía, la congoja que sentí al volar hacia el parqueo, el temor a de que me odiaran por haberles mentido y el dolor que me provocaba pensar que no me aceptarían, la desesperación al no poder extender mi escudo y desconsuelo al verme incapaz de proteger a nadie, el pavor al escuchar el grito de la niña cortando el aire, la fuerza con que mi escudo se expandió por primera vez… deje que todos estos recuerdos y sensaciones llenaran mi mente hasta el momento en que caí temblando sobre mis rodillas, este me pareció un buen momento para acabar mi relato, no queriendo llegar al tema del ataque de Rose, todos estábamos aun sensibles por el tema, me brinque todo ese periodo y lo traje a unos minutos antes y lo deje ver lo mal que me sentía por haber actuado de una manera tan imprudente, pero que de todas maneras no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, muchos hubieran perdido su vida de no haber sido por mí, se que fui indiscreta e irresponsable, no solo arriesgando mi vida sino también corriendo el riesgo de exponernos a todos, pero enfatizando el hecho de que nada de esto paso y que aun estoy aquí para contarlo, le hice saber lo agradecida que estaba de tenerlo y lo importante que es para mí su preocupación y saber que cuida de mi, sin olvidar mostrarle lo irritaba que estaba por su comportamiento y como parecía un niño pequeño en medio de un berrinche, al terminar mi relato deje que mi protección regresara a su lugar correspondiente.

Para cuando termine derramaba lagrimas como una loca, toda la experiencia había sido suficiente para dejarme agotaba una vez, repetirla fue excruciante.

Antes de que me diera cuenta Edward estaba a mi lado, me tomo en sus brazos y coloco sobre su regazo.

-Oh Bella lo siento tanto… yo no tenía idea, soy un imbécil, es solo que me vuelvo loco al pensar que podría perderte- beso mi cabeza- he estado esperándote tanto tiempo que solo pensarlo hace que mi corazón se rompa a pedazos- tomo mi barbilla entre sus dedos y levanto mi cabeza para mirarme a los ojos- ¿Crees que podrías perdonarme por comportarme de esa manera? ¿Como fue que dijiste? Como un niño malcriado- desplego todo el poder de su mirada.

-Umm… Ehhh… ¿Cómo?.... ¡Hey eso no es justo!- sonrió mi sonrisa favorita.

-Bueno cada quien trabaja con lo que tiene- rio- ¿pero me perdonas?- mire hacia la ventana y guarde silencio por unos minutos, haciéndole creer que estaba insegura, cuando empezó a mostrarse preocupado sonreí.

-Si, pero con una condición.

-Lo que quieras- me dijo

-Que me perdones a mí también- frunció el ceño

-Creo que no hay nada por lo que debe perdonarte pero si eso te hace sentir mejor… Te perdono.

-¿Por todo?

-Si

-¿Por arriesgar mi vida?

-Si

¿Por mentirte?

-Si

-¿Y por hacer que el entrenado este encantado por haber encontrado un digno rival para un Cullen?- escondí mi cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Cómo?- me sonroje

-Es que estaba aburrida, y bueno… este… ese pobre chico no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra ti y decidí echarle una manita, ya sabes, nivelar un poco el juego- sus ojos se oscurecieron al recordar el juego, suspiro y me hablo entre risas.

-Tienes idea de lo que tuve que pasar por eso, no solo fue humillante en el momento, sino que tuve que aguantar a Emmett y sus bromas por un buen rato, aunque es bueno saber que no tenía nada que ver con mis habilidades- dijo mientras pasaba su mano por su despeinado cabello, mientras Emmett afuera se revolcaba de la risa.

-¿Bueno pero me perdonas?

- Por supuesto que te perdono, de hecho Alice piensa que la cura de humildad me hacía falta- reí entre dientes.

-Entonces…..- dije

-Entonces… contesto mientras llevaba mi rostro hacia el suyo, el beso empezó como todos los que nos hemos dado hasta el momento, dulce y tierno, pero como todos los anteriores comenzó a volverse bastante apasionado, pero antes de que las cosas llegaran a mas, fuimos interrumpidos por el sonido de una garganta siendo aclarada, Emmett había entrado a la habitación.

-Eddy tiene novia, Eddy tiene novia y se dan besitos- decía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras hacia un espantoso baile alrededor nuestro, bastante irritada con la interrupción solté mi escudo y lo prense contra la pared.

-¡Oye eso es trampa!- me levante del regazo de Edward y me dirigí lentamente hacia él, con una sonrisa maliciosa, lo presione con más fuerza hasta que la pared debajo de su cuerpo crujió.

-¿Qué crees que debamos hacer con él? Edward sonrió, evidentemente ya tenía planes para él, pero justo en el momento en que abrió la boca Alice entro a la habitación como un torbellino.

-Ni siquiera lo piensen Edward, ni Rose ni Esme van a estar contentas- dijo entre risas, levante mi ceja frustrada por ni siquiera saber cuál era el plan- Además , no hay tiempo para eso- dijo mientras me miraba- hoy es sábado y tenemos mucho que hacer, ¿no es así Bella?

La mire confundida, realmente no tenía la menor idea de que estaba hablando.

-¿Hacer?

-Bueno Bella, no sé si recuerdas pero aun tienes una deuda que saldar si no me equivoco, y este día es perfecto- ¿Deuda que saldar? Me pregunte a mi misma y de repente recordé ¡Oh no!

-Oh si- contesto Alice- Ahora no te hagas la difícil y trae tu trasero abajo antes de que tenga que cargarte- Ja, como si pudieras llegar a mi si yo no quiero, pensé, mientras me preparaba para cubrirme.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra- me dijo, sus ojos negros de ira- me encargare de hacerte la vida imposible y créeme que soy capaz de cualquier cosa- suspire, mire a Edward una vez más, libere a Emmett y me dispuse a empezar mi tortura lo antes posible, como dicen al mal paso darle prisa, espero que no pretenda pasar todo el día de compras.

**Bueno no se les olvide, Review y me hacen muy feliz**


	18. Compras

**Hola a todos aquí estoy de regreso y haciendo todo lo posible para continuar con esta historia, lamento haberlos tenido esperando por tanto tiempo, pero una cosa se atraveso con la otra, problema tras problema y cuando me di cuento Ups! Estamos en diciembre.**

**En fin aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo espero les guste. **

Me encontraba sentada en el auto junto con Alice de camino a Port Angeles, a pesar de que la decisión de salir de compras se hizo hace un buen rato, no salimos de la casa sino una hora y media después, una vez que mi trasero fue literalmente arrastrado hasta abajo, la irritante vampira decidió que mi atuendo no era digno para pasearme por las calles, después de hacerme probar mas vestidos y trajes de los que me he puesto en mi vida se decidió al final por un vestido tejido de color verde hasta la rodilla con los hombros descubiertos, mallas y unas botas, en lo que a mi respecta se ve igual que los otros, pero ni atreverse a contradecirla, no me queda mas que dejarla, en buena teoría estoy saldando una deuda, como demonios me permití sucumbir a sus pucheros no tengo idea, lo que mas me preocupa es que me parece que esta es la manera normal en que se maneja y el pago de la deuda es solo una excusa para irme domando y no tener ningún derecho a quejarme ¡Enana majadera! Es un amor y la hermana perfecta en muchas cosas, pero puede ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza de vez en cuando.

Llegamos a nuestro destino en un tiempo record, como envidio la velocidad con la que van sus autos, podría comprarme uno pero la verdad es que aunque el dinero que me queda no es escaso si empiezo a gastarlo en trivialidades antes de que me de cuenta voy a tener que asaltar otro banco, sonreí de solo pensarlo.

- ¿De que te ríes?

Solté una risa nerviosa- De nada- conteste.

- No te creo, escupelo ya

Entrecerró sus ojos mientras esperaba mi respuesta

-Sin ánimos de ofender Alice, pero como que te gusta meterte en donde no te llaman- dije y ella gruño, me gruño ¡no lo puedo creer!

-Vale, Vale… eres imposible lo sabias- sonrió

-No se porque pero me parece haberlo escuchado antes- dijo mientras miraba hacia la nada y ponía sus manos en su barbilla- Nope, creo que nunca antes lo había escuchado- volví los ojos.

-Bueno, como te explico… veras…cuando decidí mezclarme entre humanos y venir a Forks, no tenia nada más que lo que llevaba encima que ya de por si no era mucho- puso cara de espanto, como si hubiese cometido un delito, ¡Ja! Y eso que no había llegado a esa parte, continué mientras jugaba entrelazando mis dedos- ya sabes, desde que nací he estado sola- abrió la boca pero la interrumpí inmediatamente- eso es historia para otro día- continué- en fin todo lo que pudiese necesitar implicaba dinero, que lógicamente no tenia manera de conseguir, cuando menos no de manera legal…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Asalteunbanco- lo dije todo corrido y rápidamente, por un momento pensé que no me había entendido, se quedo ahí mirándome fijamente, como si no hubiera dicho nada, ya estaba empezando a sentirme un poco inquieta cuando tiro la cabeza para atrás y empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-Eso… es… increíble- dijo entre risas- quien hubiera creído que la inocente de Bella fuese capaz de tal cosa.

-Me alegro que te divierta- dije cortantemente

-Anda Bella no seas amargada, eso fue genial, nunca he hecho nada peor que robar un auto, ¿pero un banco? Apuesto a que fue divertido- me encogí de hombros.

-Espera que Emmett escuche, se va a morir de la envidia, Carlisle y Esme jamás lo dejarían hacer algo así.

-Ni se te ocurra mi, dinero mal habido es algo entre tu y yo ¿esta claro?- hizo un puchero- ALICE.

-OK, ok… tranquilízate, entre nosotras queda, mis labios están cerrados- la mire seriamente

-Enserio, deja ya de ser tan melodramática, vamos que tenemos mucho que comprar y poco tiempo para hacerlo- Arrrrggg había ya olvidado a lo que vinimos

Baje del auto a regañadientes, cerré la puerta con un poquito mas de fuerza de la necesaria con lo que Alice simplemente se rió.

- Mira quien te ve te estoy haciendo marchar por la tabla.

-Ni se le parece- dije- estos es peor, cuando menos una vez que caiga al agua los tiburones de fijo salen despavoridos- termine mientras apretaba mi mandíbula.

Cuatro horas mas tarde aun estabas caminando de tienda en tienda, el día no resulto tan malo como lo pensé, después de la tercera tienda Alice se resigno al hecho de que no me iba a probar todo cuanto se le antojara, así que se limito solo a pedirme que decidiera probarlo para ver como me quedaría, para inmediatamente recordar que no puede verme, definitivamente el día de compras mas frustrante de su vida, aun así hizo lo que pudo con lo que tenia, mirándome de vez en cuando para calcular si la talla era la correcta y no me molesto mas, yo por mi parte me resigne a caminar entre tienda y tienda y por largos ratos hacer nada mas que mirar el techo, parece mentira como la gente descuida esos detalles, las tiendas todas hermosísimas, finamente decoradas, las vitrinas impecables, los pisos brillante a pesar del pesado transito…. Una mirada al techo y a la mierda el glamour.

-Ya estamos

- De veras… ya nos vamos- me sonrió

-No tonta, ya estamos aquí, aun nos queda un lugar mas- gruñí, me tomo de la mano y me llevo casi volando a nuestro siguiente destino, una ves que vi los letreros rosa con letra dorada súper estilizada y una gran VS juntas pare en seco.

-Estas de broma- le dije

-Por que? – como si hiciera falta la pregunta

-Ni muerta entro yo ahí, me da pena solo mirarlos, imagínate como me sentiría poniéndomelos.

-Es solo ropa interior, no te va a morder- dijo con una sonrisa- claro no puedo decir lo mismo de cierta persona una vez que te vea con ella.

-Alice- me puse colorada- me vas a corromper- me queje

-No seas payasa, si alguien lo hace no seré yo, yo solo quiero que estés listas para cuando pase.

-Pues yo aun no pienso en esas cosas- dije obstinadamente, ella levanto una de las cejas

-¿Ah, no? Pues me dio la impresión que la excursión en el bosque estuvo un poco… acalorada- me sonroje aun mas , si es que eso es posible- además solo los vamos a comprar no significa que tienes que hacer nada o que alguien te tenga que ver con ellos, son para que tu los disfrutes.

-Bueno si de mi disfrute se trata sinceramente no me gusta el encaje y los listones- replique neciamente.

-Bella o hacemos esto de las buenas o malas, me dices.

-Contigo no se puede ganar

-Nope, nadie apuesta en contra mía.

Entramos a la horrorosa tienda, llena de encajes, listones, sedas y demás ¡toda una pesadilla! Y no paramos hasta que Alice tenia en su haber un sinfín de juegos en todos los diseños y colores disponibles, compro todo cuanto había a su paso feliz de la vida por que tenia la oportunidad de comprar pijamas que realmente serian usadas con ese propósito, yo por mi parte seguía aterrada, no es que me preocupara el frío, pero si lo que me puso anoche no dejaba nada para la imaginación estas otras dejan todo, y cuando digo todo es todo al descubierto y para colmo de males esta vez si me obligo a probarme unos cuantos, mi único consuelo es que no tiene como darse cuente si los pienso usar o no, aunque no desecho todavía la posibilidad de que la duendecilla pase a chequearme por las noches, con ella todo es posible.

Regresamos a su casa con el coche lleno de paquetes desde todo tipo de ropa, hasta bolsos, zapatos, accesorios y sombreros, como si me fuese a poner un sombrero, tiene un buen gusto eso lo puedo admitir, pero hay ciertas cosas que definitivamente no son mi estilo.

No habíamos terminado de parquear el auto en el garaje cuando Edward ya estaba a mi lado, abriendo la puerta tendiéndome la mano, siempre el caballero.

-Te extrañe- dijo y luego y me beso

-Yo también, no tienes idea de lo que tu hermanita me hizo pasar, tenia la esperanza de que mi caballero de blanca armadura y plateado corcel llegara a mi rescate pero me desilusiono…- levante la vista y note que no me prestaba atención, su postura era rígida, sus puños cerrados y sus ojos se habían tornado negros, se me acelero pulso, definitivamente algo andaba mal, mire hacia a el bosque buscando que pudo haber causado esa reacción para no encontrar nada, lo volví a ver nuevamente confundida pero parecía ya haberse relajado, me miro fijamente a los ojos y aunque seguían negros como lo noche el sentimiento detrás de ellos no era el que esperaba, no parecía asustado, ni enojado, no lograba comprender que reflejaban.

-Edward que pasa- se aclaro la garganta

-Nada- contesto mientras me dirigía hacia la casa, todos estaban en la sala, cada uno en lo suyo, Alice se encontraba sentada en lo regazos de Jasper, su rostro escondido en su pecho, su espalda temblaba y sus hombros se movían de arriba hacia abajo, evidente mente sollozando, Jasper llevaba sus ojos de ella hacia Edward en evidente frustración, sin entender el estado de animo de ninguno de los dos, inmediatamente me tense y me puse en modo defensivo, expandí mi escudo cubriendo la casa, todos se estremecieron al sentirlo pasar, y aquellos que aun no se habían dado cuenta del intercambio se mostraron preocupados, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba a su lado, coloque mi mano en su espalda.

-¿Alice que ocurre, pasa algo, viste algo?- no dijo nada y empezó a sollozar mas fuerte, o cuando menos eso parecía

-Alice me estas asustando ¿Qué fue lo que viste?- respondió con su rostro aun escondido

-OH yo no vi nada, el que lo vio todo fue Edward- fruncí el seño ahora si estaba confundida de verdad, mire a Edward esperando algún tipo de explicación pero no hizo mas que jugar con el dobladillo de su camisa, mientras balanceaba su peso en sus pies, cambie mi atención a Jasper quien tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a parecer ya se había dado cuenta de que sucedía, al ver que no había peligro alguna retire mi escudo.

-¿Alguno de ustedes piensa explicarme que pasa?- dije ya irritada, y Alice rompió, por supuesto no a llorar que era lo que yo pensaba estaba haciendo al inicio, no, rompió a carcajadas, mientras se sostenía el estomago con fuerza.

-¿Pero que demonios? Te puedes explicar, casi me das un infarto- mientras decía esto tanto ella como Jasper se levantaron y ella empezó a esconderse detrás de el.

-Mira no te enojes- me dijo, perfecto de fijo que me voy a enojar- es que se me olvido, ya sabes… es que… estoy ya tan acostumbrada que ya ni lo tomo en cuenta- se le enredaba las palabras y por una razón estaba empezando a sentir un hueco en el estomago.

-ALICE

-Veras, estaba recordando el viaje y lo que compramos, estaba haciendo inventario por así decirlo- dijo mientras se alisaba con las manos su puntiagudo cabello

-¿Aha?- aun no tenia claro donde quería llegar

-Y en eso pensé en la ultima tienda y lo bien que te había quedado ese juego, ya sabes el azulito, el baby….doll- tarde unos segundos en comprender las implicaciones de lo que había dicho, una vez que comprendí la vergonzosa verdad, gruñí

-TU HICISTE QUE

-Perdón, perdón, no fue mi intención- me agazape furiosa contra el suelo, Jasper como era de esperarse adopto la misma posición, claro estaba mas divertido que otra cosa, Emmett por otra lado aplaudía como idiota y Edward por alguna razón parece haberse hecho uno con la decoración.

-Me las vas a pagar enana

-¿A quien le decís así?- pregunto Jasper ofendido, Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja dado que tenia quien la defendiera, no conteste, empecé a moverme alrededor de ellos asechando, por supuesto que ya este punto estaba jugando mas que otra cosa, Jasper lo sabia pero Alice no, aunque no parecía en lo mas mínimo asustada seguía escondida detrás de su pareja, con expresión semejante a la de un niño al que acaban de pescar con las manos en el jarrón de las galletas, después de unos segundos de tratar de pasar por las defensas de Jasper me canse, y lo hice aventado con mi escudo, y antes de que pudiese recuperarse me lance sobre ella, quien por supuesto se hizo a un lado en el ultimo momento y fui a estrellarme contra Emmett, quien no podía parar de reír.

Alice salio corriendo tan rápido como podía hacia el jardín, como era de esperarse la seguí, riendo como una loca, la perseguí por un buen rato hasta que logre alcanzarla, me abalance sobre ella y nos fuimos de golpe contra el piso, pero resulto mas escurridiza de lo que pensaba, nos revolcamos en el piso cambiando constantemente de posición, a veces yo la sujetaba y ella a veces a mi, ambas riendo y disfrutando, nunca me había divertido tanto en mi vida. Por su puesto todo buen momento llega a su fin y el nuestro llego en el momento en Emmett abrió la bocota

-Esto esta buenísimo, creen que acepten hacerlo de nuevo pero en bikinis…AYYYY!

Paramos en seco y por primera vez notamos el público, nos levantamos, nos sacudimos el polvo que fue posible y caminamos dignamente hacia la casa, ignorando a todos los presentes.

**Ahí quedo ¿Qué les parecio? No se les olvide Review, se que despues de tanto tiempo no estoy en posicion de pedir nada, pero les agradezco las observaciones.**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Igma**


	19. Aviso

Hola a todos, un pequeño aviso solamente, tengo una nueve historia, bueno en realidad no es mía, la estoy traduciendo y esta muy buena, pueden encontrar el link en mi profile.

Si voy a continuar con mi historia, no se preocupen, aunque a veces no lo parezca, tengo todas las intenciones de terminarla.

Besos y espero que disfruten esta nueva.


End file.
